Mi Nombre sera Leyenda
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: El joven amo del invierno ha estado esperando a cumplir una promesa que sabe que nunca la podra cumplir, hasta que por asares del destino obtiene una oportunidad para que una luz siga brillando y no se pierda, tendra que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que la guerra llegue y tal vez los separe para siempre. Jack x Oc
1. Chapter 1

LOS ADULTOS AUN SABEN SOÑAR Y CREER

Un gran edificio se alzaba en medio de la ciudad, la belleza de esa estructura lograba dar un toque de distinción y elegancia. El guardia regordete que se encontraba en la entrada del estacionamiento de ese edificio sonrió al notar el auto que había llegado a ese sitio, un hermoso Mustang Shelby Cobra de color negro adornado con algunas franjas azul rey en el capón y puertas de la máquina de cuatro ruedas. De este auto bajo una joven mujer de 29 años, su piel perlada contrastaba con sus largos cabellos azabaches, sus ojos eran cálidos a pesar de parecer dos posos oscuros sin fondo alguno, su alta figura era remarcada por su esbeltez.

-Buenos noches Don Gera- saludo la chica sonriente sosteniendo entre sus manos unas cuantas carpetas -¿Cómo ha estado?

-Pues mas o menos hija- respondió aun sentado en su silla –estas reumas que no me dejan descansar, veo que te dejaron demasiado trabajo- comento mirando las carpetas coloridas que llevaba en sus manos

-Si, ayer me desviví terminado el trabajo para la presentación de hoy- dijo dejando salir un sonoro suspiro

-¿Sirvió de algo?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Claro que si, fue un gran éxito, logramos unos contratos millonarios que nos mantendrán ocupados durante una eternidad- comento sonriente

-Eso significa que tendrás mucho trabajo durante los últimos dos años- aseguro Don Gera

-En realidad no es mucho- contradijo –son unos contratos que duraran por lo menos unos meses, estamos a prueba

-Pero con tus capacidades, esa prueba se volverán años y con eso un muy merecido ascenso- dijo mientras tomaba el vaso que había dejado en el suelo, soplo un poco para poder dar un sorbo de su café –creo que es momento de que te digan Gerente General a que te llamen Asistente a secas.

-Si usted lo dice, entonces lo creeré- soltó un largo suspiro –bueno Don Gera, ire a mi departamento para descansar un poco y darme un buen baño

-Claro hija- animo a la chica –por cierto, una cosa mas- la joven detuvo su paso y miro hacia donde se encontraba el señor –en tu casa deje unos libros que tal vez te interesen

-¿Libros? ¿de que?- pregunto con cierto deje de esperanza

-De brujas, dragones y leyendas… los que te gusta leer- dijo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada

-Gracias- respondió mientras comenzaba a correr por las escaleras que daban acceso a la puerta del recibidor de ese edificio.

Cruzo la sala mientras saludaba a la recepcionista que se encontraba tecleando algo en su computadora y atendía el teléfono que se encontraba sonando y daba a entender que no iba a darle tregua alguna. Subió al elevador y presiono el botón plateado impreso con el numero 19, poco a poco el ascensor fue subiendo piso tras piso lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que algunas personas subieran o bajaran al llegar a su destino. En el piso numero 10 subió un joven de cabellera rubia ceniza y ojos achocolatados, equiparando la misma altura de la joven, que en esos momentos le ganaba por unos centímetros extras con la ayuda de sus zapatillas de tacón, saludo a la joven, esta apenas respondió con una sonrisa forzada, el joven sin embargo tomo eso como una invitación a una charla que solo mantendría él, pues la joven lo único que hacia era ignorarlo por completo, desviaba la mirada hacia la pequeña pantallita que indica el numero de piso en el que iban , aun le faltaban algunos dos pisos para que por fin bajara de ahí, no sola, pero pronto estaría en su departamento.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino iba acompañada del joven que aun se encontraba parloteando acerca de algo que ella solo se dedicaba a ignorar, se detuvo frente a su puerta marcada con el numero 19- 8

-Oye, Scarlet- detuvo el joven antes de que abriera por completo la puerta de su departamento –me preguntaba, ya sabes… ¿si tienes libre el sábado en la noche?, para ir a cenar o al cine o a caminar… lo que quieras- invito tímidamente

-Lo siento Jonathan- respondió de inmediato mientras giraba la llave para abrir su puerta y adentrarse a su departamento –pero tengo mucho trabajo

-Pero hoy es jueves- respondió el joven mientras detenía de nuevo el andar de la joven que dejo a puerta abierta invitándose a pasar el solo –Aun falta mucho para que llegue el sábado, así que no creo que tengas mucho trabajo

-Lo siento, pero por si no lo has visto aun tengo trabajo- contra ataco mostrándole las carpetas que traía consigo –Así que, no es que te eche pero quiero comenzar a trabajar desde hoy- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta

-Veo que han crecido muy bien tus flores- comento mientras se encaminaba hacia el pequeño macetero que se encontraba cerca de la ventana

-Lo se, pero en verdad quiero comenzar a trabajar desde hoy- apuro la chica mientras comenzaba a impacientarse. Un frio aire se coló por la habitación enfriándola por completo, alejando sutilmente al joven que se encontraba observando las calles que se comenzaban a iluminar con la luz artificial

-¿Cómo que de repente el clima cambio? ¿No lo crees así?- le pregunto mientras la observaba

-Mas o menos- respondió molesta –debe de ser una falla del aire acondicionado, del clima yo que se- explico –lo único que sé son dos cosas… la primera es que estoy muy cansada y la segunda es que quiero terminar con el trabajo que traigo conmigo

-Claro, entiendo- respondió Jonathan quien camino hacia la entrada, pero unos paso antes de llegar se detuvo -¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar? Hay un restaurante muy bueno que recién acaba de abrir y…- sin llegar a terminar la frase una fuerte ráfaga fría lo arrojo al suelo de manera violenta, la joven cerró los ojos por la fuerza con el que el aire se había adentrado en la habitación

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto sin interés Scarlet quién observaba al joven en el suelo

-¿vistes eso?- pregunto temeroso –No me vas a decir que eso fue alguna descompostura del aire, eso fue cosa de la naturaleza- explico mientras se ponía de pie –Scarlet…

-Ya lo vi, ya te escuche- respondió mientras lo tomaba del brazo –ahora, como te lo había dicho, no es que te corra de aquí, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa con la cena del sábado?- siguió preguntando cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación de la joven

-Te dejo un mensaje por el celular, buenas noches- sentencio mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que siguiera hablando

-Pero no se si tienes mi numero- contesto en voz baja, dirigiéndose a su departamento cabizbajo.

La chica cerró muy bien la puerta y camino hacia su sala esquinera de color negro, se dejo caer en el mullido sofá para descansar de la "platica" que había tenido con su molesto vecino, lo que más le había molestado era que se había invitado él solo a pasar al interior de su intimidad. Se quito las zapatillas con la ayuda de sus pies, dejo salir un largo y sonoro suspiro. En la otra esquina del sofá se encontraba observándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro un joven. Sus cabellos eran cortos y blancos cual nieve que recibe los primeros rayos del sol, su piel era pálida y sus ojos azules, aun mas que el cielo en la mañana y el mar al mediodía. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy bien formado y su rostro era atractivo. Su chaquetilla negra hacia contraste con su camisa roja que apenas se podía observar por debajo de esta, sus jeans se encontraban algo desgarrados en la pierna derecha y sus tenis negros se encontraban con una fina capilla de hielo dándole un estilo de Rock Star. Un joven maduro pero con la experiencia de la vida. Se acerco un poco más a la chica que se encontraba recostada, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento de paz que estaba viviendo.

La mano de él viajo hacia los cabellos que permanecían en el rostro de Scarlet, pero no los pudo quitar, pues ella coloco su antebrazo en su rostro, impidiendo que la luz de la habitación le diera en los ojos directamente. Se dedico a observarla mientras esperaba a que se pusiera de pie. No tardo mucho cuando la joven se incorporo colocando la espalda rectamente para descansar un poco, el joven se puso de pie, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella, el sonrojo tiño el rostro del chico, quien no se esperaba la siguiente acción de la joven, la cual se acomodo quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de joven, sus alientos se podían entremezclar y sus labios estaban a puntos de rozarse. Scarlet dejo salir de nuevo otro suspiro y se puso de pie, el joven de inmediato se hizo a un lado, dejándose caer en el suelo

-Creo que… tomare un largo baño- anuncio la chica quien se encamino hacia su habitación

-Ve, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras… aquí estaré… esperando- respondió aun sentado en el suelo –No espero que respondas, pero al menos algo, no sé, algo que me diga…- suspiro derrotado, clavando la mirada en el suelo fijamente –que puedes sentir mi presencia. Algo.

Pues a pesar de que se había mantenido cerca de ella, desde que había llegado a su hogar, Scarlet no había sentido y visto que había alguien mas en su departamento. El joven siempre permanecía detrás de ella, cada vez que podía, cada vez que su trabajo le permitía visitar a la humana. El nombre al que respondía, conocido por los humanos era el de Jack Frost, el cual se encargaba de controlar el invierno, aquel que era el guía de los marineros cuando se enfrentaban a lo desconocido, aquel que según las leyendas, era otorgado como soberano mientras Odín se tomaba un largo descanso. Aquel, cuyo nombre real era casi desconocido por muchas personas… casi por nadie.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, observando aquellas paredes beige, las cuales se encontraban adornadas por algunos cuadros, miraba con atención como un cuadro mas había sido colocado, remplazando a otro que se encontraba ya descolorido por el paso del tiempo. Este cuadro plasmaba un lugar temido y tétrico para la mayoría de los humanos, pero para la joven a la cual seguía como si se tratara de su fiel sombra, era algo encantador, algo que la atrapaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Un cuadro que describía el tan temido Inframundo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón, en el cual se encontraban aquellas flores que adornaban el cuarto. Miro hacia la ciudad que ya se cubría por el manto de la noche y sus calles se encontraban completamente iluminadas por la luz artificial. Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el interior de la casa cuando escucho como la cortina del baño era corrida y la joven se dedicaba a salir de ahí dando por terminado su baño, su mirada viajo hacia el pequeño comedor que se encontraba detrás de la salita, sobre ella se encontraban aquellos libros que el guardia le había dejado, la única persona que consideraba que era buena gente con su protegida.

Observo como el traje lujoso había sido remplazado por un corto short y una blusa holgada y desgastada, ocultando su cuerpo a la vista de todos. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para poder prepararse algo de cenar, pasando por alto los libros de la mesa. Jack se acerco a ellos, mirando la portada del que se encontraba encima, miro para ver donde tenía posada la vista Scarlet, al verla despreocupada hizo acto de presencia. Movió ligeramente el libro que se encontraba encima para que cayera al suelo, este acto llamo por completo la atención de la joven, la cual dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para recogerlo, sonrió al recordar que habían sido dejados ahí por Don Gerardo, comenzó a hojearlo mientras volvía a su antigua tarea.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunto Maya a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en su oficina tecleando sin parar -Scarlet… hazme caso por favor

-Fue un completo infierno- respondió acomodándose los delicados lentes -¿recuerdas que te dije que el jueves invadió mi espacio personal Jonathan?

-Si- respondió de inmediato la joven pelirroja –de hecho, creo que lo echaste del lugar de una manera sutil que el pobre no entendió

-Bueno, pues estuvo terco llamando y llamando a la puerta. La quería tirar a golpes

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida – ¿O estas exagerando?

-Es un decir- respondió mientras volvía a su tarea –tocaba cada 5 minutos, apenas y me daba tiempo de respirar

-¿Entonces?- pregunto de nuevo Maya -¿Cómo le dijiste que te dejara de molestar?

-De hecho puse música a alta volumen- respondió –el volumen de "que se jodan, no quiero escuchar ni mis pensamientos"

-¿No se molestaron tus vecinos?- pregunto mientras reía ante la explicación de su amiga

-No- respondió de inmediato –de hecho, la mayoría de los vecinos odian a Jonathan, por ser un metiche

-Te pasas de la raya- respondió -¿arreglaron el sistema de aire en tu edificio?

-Dicen que esta en perfectas condiciones- respondió mientras cesaba de nuevo su trabajo para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los archiveros de su oficina –a pesar de que mi departamento, la mayor parte del tiempo se enfría mas de lo normal. En algunas ocasiones se siente como si estuviéramos en pleno invierno

-¿Estás segura que no había un panteón antes de que se construyera el edificio? Yo preguntaría para salir de dudas- pregunto un tanto preocupada

-Por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato –Maya, no hagas esas suposiciones, no es nada del otro mundo, es un problema con el sistema de enfriamiento.

-¿Sistema de enfriamiento?... no estamos hablando de motores o de maquinaria. Scarlet, por favor, cámbiate de casa- pidió –yo que he ido, me he percatado de que pasan cosas muy raras ahi…

-Basta, deja de decir estupideces- respondió riendo –no pasa nada, no hay ninguna clase de fantasma en mi casa

-si tu lo dices- respondió Maya –deberíamos irnos ya, casi es hora de la junta

-Claro- acordó Scarlet, se puso de pie y apago la computadora. Maya se detuvo unos pasos antes de salir por la puerta -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Scarlet ante la actitud de la joven

-No vas a dejar las flores fuera de la ventana, ya sabes…- Scarlet la miro extrañada –tú siempre dices que las dejas fuera para que las hadas las cuiden cuando no estás tú

-Maya- llamo la joven seriamente –creo que… creo que es hora de crecer por completo y dejar de creer en todo eso, en hadas, magos, dragones…

-A bueno- respondió, solo le basto unos segundos para poder comprender lo que su amiga haba dicho -¡Tú que siempre has creído en todo! ¡Tú que hasta ahora tus 29 años y tres meses aun crees en Santa Claus, ósea, en Papa Noel!

-Cállate ya, de perdido baja a voz- regaño en voz baja al darse cuenta de que la secretaria que le ayudaba se encontraba a lado de ella -¿me necesitan para algo?

-Arquitecta, le mandan a llamar para la junta, al igual que la arquitecta Maya…

-Si, ya vamos saliendo para allá- en su voz se podía escuchar un ligero timbre de nerviosismo, tomo del antebrazo a su amiga sacándola a jalones de su oficina.

Un pequeño intruso que no había sido notado por nadie en ese momento salió volando de ahí con un rumbo desconocido para los humanos que habitaban en esa enorme ciudad. Traspaso con una gran velocidad los cielos que se encontraban medio cerrados por la nubosidad que había. La pequeña avecilla de pecho amarillo vatio sus alas imitando a las de un hermoso colibrí que se dirigía de flor en flor en busca de su alimento.

La gran nube que tapaba el sol fue atravesada de un momento a otro, se mantuvo ahí, suspendida apenas con unos pocos aleteos, miro aquellas nubes que desfilaban frente a ella, hasta que decidió que era hora de bajar y acudir a donde se dirigía con gran presura. Bajo en pico hasta disminuir un poco la velocidad con sus alas, las cuales ya se encontraban cansadas de tanto batir en el cielo.

El paisaje había cambiado drásticamente, la gente de la ciudad junto con su bullicio había quedado muy atrás, ahora solo se podía observar un hermoso bosque, libre de cualquier contaminante, libre de los humanos, simplemente libre.

El agua reflejaba aquel sol radiante como si de un espejo se tratara, las aves volaban libres en aquel espacio, los arboles se mecían libremente con el gentil viento que había en ese lugar. Pero eso poco le importo a esta pequeña avecilla que prefirió seguir su camino que detenerse a beber un poco de aquella agua. Frente a ella, a pesar de que aun faltaba un poco más de medio camino, se podía ver con mucha claridad una hermosa formación rocosa, la cual se podía observar desde cualquier punto. Los ventanales ovalados permanecían sin vidrios que impidiera el paso del viento. En uno de los tantos balcones se encontraba una mujer de bellas facciones cubierta por un vestido que pareciese hecho de hojas y pasto de la naturaleza, sus largos cabellos verdes esmeraldas caían como cascada, dejando sentir apenas al suelo el roce de estos. Sus ojos cual rubí observaban algún punto en especial de aquel enorme campo que aun parecía normal a la vista de cualquier que pisare por primera vez. Escucho aquellos aleteos que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

La pequeña avecilla se ilumino con una luz cegadora para dar paso a una forma humana, dejando detrás aquellas plumas y aquel pico para dar paso a una joven, sus plumas amarillas ahora se habían convertido en aquel vestido corto que dejaba ver desde las rodillas una que otra cicatriz, tal vez producto de alguna resortera de algún niño travieso, sus pies se encontraban descalzos y sus pequeños dedillos algo disparejos. Su corta melena rizada guardaba alguna que otra hoja en ella, se acerco unos pasos a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, esperando a que su presencia fuese requerida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Michelle, pequeña gorrión?- pregunto aquella mujer, su voz se asemejaba a la tranquilidad del viento. La joven se puso de pie

-Majestad Terra- respondió aquella chiquilla –perdimos a uno más.

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía al lugar en el que se encontraba mucho antes de que aquel pequeño gorrión apareciera –las tierras del norte, están comenzando a secarse…- achico la mirada, como si viera desde ese lugar aquel sitio tan lejano –pero aun no se ha perdido nada

-¿Qué quiere decir majestad?- pregunto mientras seguía al reina dentro de aquel palacio

-La luz aun no se ha apagado- menciono cuando se detuvieron frente a un enorme manto de estrellas que yacía en el suelo –aun no se ha apagado por completo

-Esta… parpadeando- respondió Michelle -¿quiere decir algo?

-Cuando una luz parpadea, significa que aun se puede hacer algo- intervino una voz masculina que llamo la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Jack Frost- llamo la reina al joven que se encontraba recargado en la entrada de ese gran salón –Regresaste

-Siempre vuelvo- dijo orgullosamente mientras se acercaba a donde las damas se encontraban -¿Tanto revuelo por una lucecilla?

-Es una luz- respondió Michelle

-Déjenme ver, lo más seguro que es un…- pero las palabras del joven murieron en su boca al reconocer aquella luz que parpadeaba insistentemente.

-¿Pasa algo Frost? ¿O es que se te congelo la lengua?- pregunto a burla la pequeña gorrión pero no recibió respuesta alguna de él, quien solo miraba a la reina

-¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a la persona a la cual le pertenece esa luz?- pregunto la reina, aunque muy en el fondo ella ya conocía la respuesta. Solo esperaba a que el joven que se encontraba frente a ella le diera por confirmado su respuesta.

-Scarlet…- susurro –La conozco desde que es una niña

-¿Te ha visto?- pregunto aquella reina que camino de regreso a donde se encontraba anteriormente –Dime Frost…. ¿te ha visto en este tiempo?

-No- respondió seriamente, siguiéndola a donde se dirigía –Ha pasado muchos años desde a ultima vez que me vio. Era apenas una niña

-¿Ya no te vio? ¿Desde hace cuanto?- insistió mientras lo veía fijamente

-Desde los 6

-Perdió la ilusión muy pequeña- respondió con notable nostalgia

-Fue un error de los que trabajan aquí- respondió sarcásticamente el chico que apoyo su espalda en el barandal

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Frost?- siguió presionando aquella mujer de sangre real, el joven solo mantenía la vista fija en el piso

-Nada- respondió después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, casi como la vida que había llevado existiendo

-¿Tanto te afecta que se pierda la luz?- pregunto de nuevo –Es solo una luz mas, una luz que se perderá, pero que en algún tiempo volverá a encenderse… en otra persona, pero se volverá a encender

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasara? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Siglos?- alzo la mirada, una mirada que en solo unos pocos minutos había perdido todo brillo, toda picardía –No será lo mismo, una luz no suplanta a otra, nunca lo hará

-Aun no me respondes pequeño- miro fijamente a Jack -¿Tanto te afecta que se pierda la luz de….? ¿Cómo la llamaste?... ¿Scarlet?

-Si- respondió después de ver que la mirada de la reina permanecía intensa, esperando a escuchar las palabras correctas de él –Así es, para mi seria uno de los peores errores, nunca podría sustituirse con otra

-Ya veo- respondió seriamente, volviendo la mirada hacia el punto que nadie más que ella podía ver en esa tierra –Entonces solo tienes una cosa que hacer… y no hay que perder tiempo, si es que quieres ayudarla

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- pregunto sin poder ocultar la esperanza de poder salvar aquella luz

-Sabes que soy uno de los pilares- hablo, el joven asintio –tengo la autoridad para poder mandarte al Mundo de los Humanos

-¡No puede hacer eso Majestad, es contra las reglas!- intervino la pequeña gorrión que aun permanecía ahí, sin ser notada por ellos

-No es contra las reglas- respondió de inmediato mostrando una elegante sonrisa en su rostro -no cuando una persona ha creído sin necesidad de ver, con todo el corazón, con todas las fuerzas que le dan su fé

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto inquieto

-No Jack- respondió -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú?- pregunto al joven, quien sonrió.


	2. ¿No eras solo una leyenda?

No eras solo una… ¿leyenda?

Scarlet iba soltando todas las maldiciones que conocía en español, ingles, japonés, alemán y otros idiomas que no sabía siquiera si habían llegado a existir. Se detuvo de golpe al haberse distraído con el semáforo que había cambiado de verde a rojo, estaba segura que no había pasado por el ámbar.

-Maldito semáforo de segunda- susurro mientras golpeaba el volante –maldito jefe que tengo… me explota mas de la cuenta ¿pero el sueldo?- dijo irónicamente mientras metía los cambios y comenzaba a avanzar –claro, de eso mejor ni hablamos.

Siguió conduciendo por el centro de la ciudad, mientras el sol caía para darle paso a la noche, miro su reloj que traía consigo en su muñeca izquierda, faltaban 10 minutos para que las 8 de la noche llegara, piso el acelerador a fondo y siguió esquivando los autos y semáforos que se encontraban a su paso.

Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y salió con paso apresurado hacia el lugar, verifico que la puerta aun estuviera abierta, dio un suspiro al ver que aun lo estaba. Se adentro al lugar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna persona que la atendiera. Desvió la mirada hacia una puerta que se abrió en ese momento, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver salir a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo está el galán mas galán de todo el mundo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia él, una joven que apenas cruzaba aquella puerta saludo a la chica

-Pues bien- respondió –pensé que no ibas a venir

-Lo siento, es que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer- se disculpo –bueno, a los negocios… ¿Cuánto le debo?

-$400 pesos- respondió apenada

-Está bien….. ¡¿Tanto por un baño?!- respondió sorprendida

-Pues vera…- la joven no sabía cómo responder –el baño, la desparasitación, el corte de uñas, las dos vacunas…. Todo eso hace un total de $250- Scarlet esperaba a que le siguiera informando –además… se comió dos correas, rompió dos frascos de medicina para inyectar y dos jarrones con todo y flores

-Tome- le entrego un billete mientras observaba a su lado, sentado observándola fijamente un pequeño beagle golondrino

El camino de regreso a su hogar fue mas tranquilo, miro por el retrovisor a su pequeño perro dormido en el asiento de atrás cada vez que el semáforo se ponía en rojo. Amaba a ese animal, era el único que la esperaba cada vez que llegaba del trabajo y le alegraba hasta el día mas gris que hubiera tenido, pero el único problema que tenia era su hiperactividad, demasiado inquieto para ser un perro de compañía.

Al llegar al edificio en el que vivía, abrió la puerta y lo tomo en brazos. Al llegar a su departamento lo dejo en el suelo, de inmediato comenzó a correr mientras que ella se dejo caer en el sillón.

-¡Spike!- grito, en un momento se encontraba frente a su ama -¿se puede saber cuántos años tienes?- el perrito solo movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda -¡Exacto! Tienes 7 años y aun te comportas como un cachorro travieso- el perro ladro alegremente mientras agitaba la cola velozmente

-No es para que te pongas contento- volvió a reprochar Scarlet

-Ahora si te pasaste Spike- hablo Jack que se encontraba detrás de la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta –lo vez, ahora te esta regañando- el perrito volvió a ladrar

-Eres un caso perdido- le dijo la joven antes de cargarlo entre sus brazos y subirlo a su regazo –por eso te quiero tanto

-Luego te quejas de que no te hace caso- recrimino mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, saco de su pantalón una bolsa –muy pronto nos divertiremos como nunca en la vida y por supuesto que tu también estas invitado Spike- anuncio al darse cuenta de que el perrito lo observaba, este ladro en señal de afirmación.

-¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto la chica mientras dejaba al perro en el sillón para dirigirse hacia la cocina

El chico se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba la joven. Dejo el plato con croquetas en el suelo, volvió al refrigerador para sacar una olla con algo de guiso que había quedado de la cena pasada. Lo puso a fuego lento mientras lavaba algunos platos que se habían acumulado. Jack metió la mano a la bolsa, esta contenía un polvillo, soplo un poco sobre ellos para que su energía se quedara impregnada en ellos, miro a la chica, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa antes de soplar directamente los polvos en su rostro.

La joven a los poco minutos comenzó a estornudar, se mojo un poco la cara para así calmar la comenzó que sentía en la nariz, pero ni así pudo dejar de estornudar. Se dio media vuelta para poder dirigirse al baño y buscar unas pastillas para la alergia. Cuando regreso solo observo a su pequeño perro que comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto Jack mientras observaba como Scarlet se sentaba a la mesa con su cena –se suponía que apenas tuviera contacto con esto me veria- miro a la bolsa para después observar como ella se ponía de pie de nuevo –Bueno… problemas así requieren de fuertes medidas- soplo dentro de la bolsa y la sacudió un poco antes de vaciar una cantidad de polvo encima de la comida. Cuando ella volvió con el vaso con agua realizo la misma acción.

Jack tomo asiento en la sala, esperando que hicieran efecto aquellos polvos y así pudiera verlo. Pero no fue así, pues la joven apenas termino de cenar lavo los platos y tomo asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la televisión, Spike se echo a sus pies hasta quedarse dormido, pero no había rastro de que supiera que Jack se encontraba a su lado, observándola con mucha curiosidad. Miraba a cada momento el reloj, pero ella aun no parecía poder sentir su presencia.

Observo como ella se levanto y la vio tambalearse un poco, Scarlet se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón para no perder el equilibrio, tomo el control remoto cuando se recupero de su mareo y apago la televisión, apenas iba a apagar la luz de la sala cuando el celular que se encontraba en la mesa comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió al momento de observar que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de uno de sus compañeros, pero de nuevo el mareo la volvió a atacar –sabes, creo que te regreso la llamada, me siento un poco mal

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Jack como siempre lo hacia a pesar de que nunca iba a obtener una respuesta –Creo que… demasiado trabajo ya te esta estresando

-¿Quién…?- se pregunto mentalmente mientras escucha aquella voz detrás de ella, sin que el joven se diera cuenta

-Scarlet…- coloco su mano sobre su hombro al ver que solo se mantenía apoyada sobre la mesa –oye… me estas asustando Scarlet…

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos. En el momento en que sintió el peso de la mano le dio un codazo directo en el pecho al chico que solo atino a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, en ese momento la chica le propino una patada que le dio de lleno en el rostro del joven que esta vez termino tirado en el piso. A los pocos segundos después de haber reaccionado de esa manera perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo también. Spike… el seguía echado en el piso, observando tranquilamente mientras se dedicaba a menear el rabo de vez en cuando.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- grito Jack mientras sobaba su mejilla que se encontraba totalmente roja -¡¿se puede saber porque la agresión?!

-¿Quién… demonios… eres?- pregunto entre cortadamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –no necesito a la policía…. Para poner… en su lugar…. A un ladrón

-¿un… un ladrón?- pregunto Jack mientras la observaba fijamente -¿acaso crees que soy un ladrón?- pregunto divertido mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, tener en frente a la chica aun en una posición en la cual lo dejaría K.O en un minuto no le ayudaba mucho

-Sal de aquí si no quieres terminar en el hospital- amenazo la joven mientras se sostenía con la ayuda de la pared para evitar caer en el suelo –Spike…- llamo a su perro mientras este solo alzo la cabeza -¡ataca!- ordeno -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- susurro al observar que el perro solo se dedicaba a ver al joven mientras movía el rabo de un lado a otro

-Él y yo somos muy buenos amigos- respondió ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven, la cual sintió que el piso se movía más de lo normal –oye… no me he presentado aun, bueno no formalmente. Me llamo Jack, Jack Frost

-Me importa poco quien seas… largo de…

La joven ya no pudo terminar de responder, pues lo último que vio fue como las luces se apagaron y ella ya no supo nada. El mareo se había prolongado tanto que termino por desmayar a la joven. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que seguía en su propia habitación. Se incorporo de la cama para levantarse, en ese mismo momento volví a sentarse a la orilla de esta pues un mareo la volvió a atacar. Miro fijamente como el pantalón de vestir celeste se encontraba arrugado al igual que su blusa blanca. "Espera un momento"… escucho la misma voz de la noche anterior en el interior de su casa, salió de su habitación para encontrar a aquel chico en su cocina sirviendo el alimento del perro y tratando de cocinar algo.

-Scarlet, ya despertaste- saludo jovialmente el chico mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras amenazaba al chico con un cuchillo que había cerca de la mesa, el joven se detuvo a unos pasos -¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Quién diablos eres?- el joven tomo asiento en una de las sillas

-Ya te lo dije- respondió tranquilamente –Soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno

-Aja… y yo soy la diosa Hades- respondió irónicamente –Veremos que es lo que dices cuando llame a la policía- se dio la media vuelta para tomar su celular, en el momento en que lo tomo sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire frio, miro hacia donde se encontraba Jack que se encontraba de pie

-Te lo dije- respondió mientras aumentaba mas el frio aire y una ligera capa de nieve comenzaba a adornar el piso –soy Jack Frost, el espíritu que controla el invierno y tu mi querida Scarlet no te pareces en nada a Hades

-Imposible- susurro mientras dejaba caer el celular el suelo y se dejaba caer en el sillón

-¿Imposible?- respondió con una sonrisa –yo creo que la respuesta mas apropiada es increíble mi querida Scarlet

-¡No!- respondió poniéndose de pie alejándose unos pasos de Jack quien la observaba fijamente -¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eres solo una leyenda, un cuento para los niños!

-Que fría- respondió serio para cambiar de actitud de rápida manera –pues te aseguro que no soy un cuento y mucho menos una leyenda- dijo tomando asiento en el sillón con la misma sonrisa que había estado mostrando desde el inicio de la conversación

-Esta bien- respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar en el mismo sitio mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos –esto es lo que llaman alucinación por el exceso de trabajo, ahora mismo…- se detuvo y miro a Jack que la saludo con la mano, volvió a seguir caminado –ahora mismo estoy con Jack Frost, supuestamente… pero eso es imposible, por no decir ridículo

-¡Oye!- respondió indignado el joven, el perrito se acerco a donde se encontraba, de un salto subió al sillón para recostarse en su regazo, Scarlet los observo detenidamente

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto, Jack la observo sin entender –mi perro… él no se acerca a desconocidos, ¿Cómo es que a ti se acerca con tanta confianza?- después un pequeño y apenas claro humo negro se comenzaba a colar por el lugar -¿se esta quemando mi cocina?- apenas dijo en un hilo de voz

-¡El desayuno!- grito Jack mientras hacia a un lado al perro y corría hacia el lugar del incidente

Scarlet tomaba un poco de aire mientras permanecía sentada en el sillón individual, mientras que la incertidumbre estaba por rebasar la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba al joven. El aire aun olía un poco a quemado mientras que la sartén se encontraba en el fregadero remojándose en agua para que no fuera difícil lavarlo después. La mente de la joven era un completo caos, aun no asimilaba bien lo que estaba pasando; o tal vez no quería asimilarlo, de cualquier manera, tenia frente a ella a un desconocido y para empeorar las cosas… tenia de rehén a su perro. Intento decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió ni un suspiro. Medito de nuevo sus ideas, miro hacia su habitación y de nuevo miro hacia el chico que ahora estaba amenazando con quedarse dormido.

-No… imposible- hablo por fin llamando la atención de Jack –hay otras posibilidades, pero eso de que eres un fantasma… no.

-Espíritu, no fantasma- corregía el chico

-Anyway- respondió la chica –¿de casualidad eres amigo de Nicolás?- pregunto la chica

-¿Quién es Nicolás?- fue la respuesta de él

-Entonces…. ¿Jonathan?- volvió a preguntar –claro, esta molesto porque lo he estado ignorando mas de la cuenta últimamente. Además no creo que Sonny sea capaz de hacer que Nicolás me haga una broma

-No soy una broma… soy el espíritu del invierno- respondió ya cansado

-Entonces…. ¿eres un otaku?- pregunto otra vez, Jack solo rodo los ojos y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro –claro…-continuo muy contenta por su conclusión –es imposible que tus cabellos sean blancos platinados, a menos que te los hayas pintado o la otra opción mas lógica es que sea una peluca, muy buena y bonita por cierto

-Es mi cabello natural desde hace años- respondió mientras jalaba las orejas del perro

-Deja en paz a mi perro- ordeno –Espera…. No te vallas a mover de aquí

El joven se quedo quieto en el sillón, le parecía muy divertida la actitud de la chica… el verla sufrir por algo que era real, pero como para todos los que vivían en la época de la tecnología; era por así decirlo, imposible. Verla dar sus razones sin quedar muy convencida en ocasiones le hacía aguantar la risa. Escucho como algunas cosas caían en la habitación de la joven, trataba de mirar pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. De un momento a otro la chica llego de nuevo a la sala dejando unas cuantas cosas en el sillón que tenia a lado. Jack espero pacientemente para que la joven aclarara su mente. Se acerco a un libro grueso y comenzó a hojearlo hasta detenerse en una página en especial, se postro frente al chico y se lo mostro.

-¡Él es el padre del Invierno!- aseguro mientras le mostraba un señor de edad muy avanzada. Vestía una toga muy larga de color azul oscuro, tenia una barba muy larga que y espesas cejas poblaban sus ojos a puntos de ocultarlos. Sus cabellos eran blancos y en su mano sostenía un gran bastón que sobrepasaba su estatura.

-¡Yo no estoy tan viejo!- respondió del mismo tono que ella –bueno, tal vez tenga la edad para verme así…. ¡pero no soy yo!

-Ok- respondió tirando el libro al aire, ella medito unos segundos mas después de escuchar al libro estrellarse contra el piso. Se acerco de nuevo al sillón y tomo un hoja que recién había imprimido -¡Este es Jack Frost!

-¿Ese? ¿De verdad?- pregunto soportando la risa que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento -¿un mono de nieve feliz?

-Perdón por la ofensa…- respondió sarcásticamente tomando inmediatamente a otra imagen mostrando a un mono de nieve mas tenebroso –Entonces, este es Jack Frost

-¿Un mono de nieve asesino en serie?- pregunto con duda

-Una pelicula de terror en la que el asesino se llama Jack, cuando lo llevan a la policía el carro choco contra un camión de deshechos tóxicos y junto con la nieve se forma el mono de nieve que busca venganza

-Deja de ver tanta televisión

-Anyway- volvió a responder –Entonces este es Jack Frost- dijo mientras dejaba de nuevo tiradas aquellas imágenes y tomando una caja de pelicula mostrando un tipo de pequeña estatura y cabellos alborotados

-Yo no tengo cara de psicópata- respondió con un toque de temor en su voz

-Entonces así es Jack Frost- respondió la chica mientras tiraba al suelo la caja con la pelicula al piso

-Si sigues tirando las cosas vas a terminar por romperlas o…. en el peor de los casos… perderlas- aseguro mientras observaba las cosas regadas en el suelo

-Ponme un poco de atención… te digo que este es Jack Frost- dijo ahora mostrando un pequeño librito, en él había una ilustración de cabellos negros y mirada tenebrosa

-¿Ese… soy yo?- pregunto mientras le arrebata el manga y se ponía a hojearlo

-Lo vez, él es Jack Frost- volvió a decir la chica

-¡Uy! Soy un vampiro, el mejor de todos…- dijo emocionado mientras se ponía cómodo para continuar leyendo, la joven le quito el manga -¡regrésamelo! ¡es la mejor representación que han hecho de mi!

-Entonces… esta es mi ultima esperanza- dijo mientras arrojaba también el manga, lo Jack se puso de pie para tomarlo entre sus manos

-Este me lo quedo yo- se dijo a si mismo mientras se lo guardaba en una de las bolsas de su chaquetilla.

-Este es Jack Frost. Un chico de no mas de 18 años, cabellos platinados, sudadera celeste, pantalones creo que…- miro la portada de la caja de la pelicula –beige… un cetro de madera o como se llame la madre esa y sobre todo…- miro a Jack quien esperaba a que terminara de hablar –anda descalzo

-Espera un momento- hablo Jack encarándola frente a frente. Fácilmente le sacaba unos centímetros de mas a la chica –me estas diciendo acaso… que gracias a estos estereotipos crees que yo no soy el verdadero Jack Frost

-¿Es pregunta o es afirmación?- dijo Scarlet tímidamente -¿Me estas reclamando? ¿En mi propia casa?

-Ese no es el punto

-El punto es que lo que esta haciendo es allanamiento de morada, lo cual está penado por la ley

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que soy Jack Frost?- pregunto, antes de que pudiera responder alguien toco a la puerta

-Se supone que nadie te puede ver, solo los niños… ¿no es así?- pregunto astutamente

-Abre la puerta- ordeno Jack –veras que la persona que este ahí no podrá verme

-¿Apostamos?- respondió la chica

-Hecho

La joven se acerco a la puerta para poder abrirla y dejar que la persona que estuviera ahí pasara al interior de su casa.


	3. Tregua

Tregua

Scarlet se acerco a la puerta decidida, coloco su mano en la manija para poder abrirla pero se detuvo, en su mente las ideas no paraban de surgir, ¿Qué era lo que pasaría si era verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que estuviera llamando no podía ver a aquel hombre que se había metido a su departamento?

Dejo salir un suspiro y abrió decidida la puerta, esperando que las cosas no se tornaran mas raras de lo que ya estaban. Los golpes en la puerta seguían insistiendo y Jack, a espaldas de ella, mantenía aquella sonrisa confiada.

-Buenos días Scarlet- saludo alegre Jonathan –cuando llegue de comprar el desayuno mire que tu auto aun estaba en el estacionamiento. Así que vine a ver si no te había pasado nada, nunca faltas al trabajo…. Así que se me hizo un poco raro, por si no te has dado cuenta ya son mas de las once y aun sigues aquí…

-Jonathan- interrumpió Scarlet a su molesto vecino –hoy entro a la 1 al trabajo, así que no tienes que hacerte ideas…

-¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?- volvió a interrumpir –traje el pan- dijo mientras ponía a la altura del rostro de la morena una bolsa de pan aun caliente

-La verdad…- insistió Scarlet –como ya mencionaste, son mas de las once, así que apenas tengo tiempo de arreglarme…

-¿porque es tan insistente?- pregunto Jack que se había colocado a lado de la joven

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- le respondió a Jack quien sonreía ampliamente

-Lo siento- respondió Jonathan –no era mi intención molestarte…

-No Johnny- hablo de inmediato –le decía al imbécil de mi lado

-Scarlet…- susurro –a tu lado… no hay nadie- la joven se quedo muda, pero pudo asegurar con certeza que en los ojos de su vecino no había mentira

-Sabes Johnny- volvió a hablar de nuevo –hoy salgo temprano, así que te invito a cenar a mi casa…. ¿te parece?

-Claro- respondió de inmediato –bueno, entonces te dejo y nos vemos en la noche

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisa forzada –Nos vemos…

Scarlet cerro la puerta. Se encamino hacia su sillón para tomar asiento, tratando de acomodar todas y cada una de las ideas que habían comenzado a surgir en ese mismo momento. No quería creerlo, pero estaba segura que en los ojos de Jonathan no había mentira, hasta el insulto lo tomo como propio. La había hecho sentir la peor persona y para compensar la metida de pata no le quedo mas que invitar a su vecino molesto a cenar. Jack tomo asiento a su lado, esperando que la joven se calmara un poco.

-Digamos que te creo- menciono en un susurro

-Perdón… no te escuche bien- respondió Jack

-Digamos que te he creído- volvió a repetir la chica para posar sus ojos en el joven que permanecía serio –Que ninguno de los personajes que te mostré me hicieron creer que eras otra persona… que el chico que esta aquí conmigo es Jack Frost…- él espero que ella tuviera el valor para seguir hablando -¿Qué ganas con estar aquí? ¿Qué interés tienes el que te vea yo y nadie mas?

-Molestarte- respondió de inmediato mientras le mostraba aquella sonrisa, luciendo una dentadura en perfectas condiciones

-Espero que no sea esa la razón por la que tengo que soportarte todo el día, porque de ser así…- la sonrisa del chico se borro al notar el tono amenazante de voz que estaba empleando la dueña del lugar –esos dientes van a salir volando y créeme… me asegurare que no tengan arreglo

La joven se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el baño, Jack se quedo quieto en el sofá, meditando aquellas palabras que Scarlet había empleado. Llevo su mano por instinto hacia la mejilla en la cual la noche anterior había sido golpeada por ella. Una tenue sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro… ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para no darse cuenta de la mujer en la que Scarlet se había convertido? ¿Qué más habría cambiado?

Observo como caminaba de un lado hacia otro mientras se alistaba para irse al trabajo, él al igual que Spike solo la seguían con los ojos. Deposito un beso sobre la cabeza de su perro mientras le indicaba a Jack con la mirada que era hora de partir. Ambos subieron al elevador mientras bajaban para abordar el auto.

-Cuando abra la puerta del auto te subes y te pasas directamente hacia el otro lugar, no quiero que levantes sospechas- anuncio la chica antes de que la puerta del elevador abriera

-Ya te dije que nadie me puede ver, así que no vas a tener problemas- respondió Jack

-¡Buenos días Scarlet!- saludo el portero

-Buenos días Don Gera, usted siempre tan lleno de energía- respondió mientras abría la puerta de su auto y apresuraba a Jack a entrar

-Gracias cielo- respondió de manera paternal -¿gustas?- pregunto mientras extendía un pequeño recipiente con alimento dentro

-¡Sushi!- respondió alegremente, tomo dos pedazos –disculpe Don Gera…. ¿usted cree? Bueno, ya sabe…. ¿cree que…?- el señor le sonrió

-Claro que si- respondió ante la pregunta no hecha pero que sabia que haría –en un lugar donde muy pocas personas los llegan a ver en su vida

-Gracias- susurro mientras se dirigía hacia el auto. Ya dentro lo encendió y el suave ronroneo se comenzó a escuchar. Le ofreció un trozo de sushi que Jack tomo de inmediato.

El resto del camino se hizo en profundo silencio. Scarlet ya se había hecho la idea de que nadie podría ver a Jack, lo aseguro cuando Don Gerardo no había hecho mención alguna de su acompañante, podía confía en él, puesto que nunca hacia bromas de ese tipo. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la empresa en la que trabajaba día a día, la cual se había vuelto una rutina, aunque muy en el fondo odiaba esa palabra, desde que era una niña odiaba hacer algo para que después se volviera rutina, pero creció y ahora tenia que vivir con eso. Deteniéndose en cada escritorio para poder recoger informes, dando ordenes, dando explicaciones a sus jefes… en fin, siempre era una odisea llegar a su oficina. Jack Frost solo se dedicaba a observar todo lo que hacia Scarlet, tenia una gran ventaja el que no le pudieran ver y mas aun poder ser atravesado como un fantasma.

Las horas pasaban y desde que habían ingresado a la oficina de Scarlet esta no había hecho nada mas que teclear en el ordenador, revisar los papeles que había recibido y firmar otros mas. Jack se encontraba sentado en el sofá de ese sitio, esperando a que ella se dignara en decirle algo, al menos explicarle el trabajo que desempeñaba, pero Scarlet parecía que no iba cesar su trabajo.

-Oye…- llamo Jack después de unas horas mas –ya es tarde, ¿no vas a salir a comer?

-Entre tarde al trabajo, no puedo darme esos lujos- respondió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-Te hará daño- respondió mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-Si quieres ir a comer algo hazlo, estas en toda confianza. Yo me quedo

-Yo no necesito la comida, en algunas ocasiones pruebo uno que otro bocado, pero como espíritu… no es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar.

-No es algo que me sorprenda- respondió para seguir en su trabajo.

Las hojas de los arboles caía constantemente, el color amarillento comenzaba a cubrir los primeros campos, no era algo que tomara por sorpresa a la soberana, era algo que se había tardado en aparecer. Sonrió amargamente mientras se cubría aun mas con el reboso que descansaba sobre sus delicados hombros.

Terra siguió caminado entre aquellos claros, mirando fijamente las hojas que aun permanecían verdes, pero débiles; amenazando en cualquier momento en caer al suelo. Centro su mirada en el cielo, esa mirada que había visto pasar varias vidas en muchos años, esa mirada que se encontraba cansada y con poca vida. Unos aleteos se escucharon detrás de ella, sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la soberana con su dulce voz al invitado que había llegado

-Nada majestad- respondió mientras permanecía hincada

-De pie Michelle- ordeno, la gorrión obedeció -¿A que debo tu visita?

-Me preocupa su salud- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de su reina, esta solo seguía mirando a su alrededor –no ha probado bocado alguno, su salud ha ido empeorando desde tiempo atrás…

-No deberías de tener cuidado de eso Michelle, pequeña gorrión- respondió tranquilamente –me halaga que pienses en la salud de tu reina, pero el tiempo se me esta acabando- se detuvo y la miro con ternura materna –ya hay alguien que seguirá con mi labor…

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Michelle ante la revelación de la reina -¿quiere decir que ha encontrado a su heredera?

-Así es- respondió mientras descansaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su leal súbdita, esta no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro –es de mi total confianza Michelle. No hay que preocuparse por nada, mientras ella este aquí, todo estará bien- la reina le regalo una ultima sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar el camino que antes llevaba

-Gracias majestad- susurro la gorrioncilla – le prometo que no la defraudare- respondió para de un salto adoptar de nuevo la forma de aquella ave y surcar el cielo

La pequeña ave se dedico toda la tarde a volar entre todos los arboles, estaba feliz. Muy contenta de la decisión que había sido tomada por su reina. Tantos años a su servicio y a sus ordenes, ahora habían sido recompensados por toda su dedicación.

Poco ahora le importaba que todo el hermoso paisaje verde comenzara a decaer, pues la fuerza de la reina Terra estaba decayendo mas de lo normal, sabia que su hora se aproximaba pero solo la hacia sentirse mas nerviosa. Quería y respetaba a Terra, el que ella muriera le causaría una profunda tristeza, pero sabia que en ese momento se tendría que portar fuerte, seria la reina en ese momento, así que su deber seria el de guiar ese lugar.

De pronto, sintió que su rostro se tornaba algo cálido, pues a su mente viajo la imagen de un hombre…. De un joven al que había amado en secreto desde años atrás, cuando en medio de una persecución estuvo a punto de morir… él, su salvador… el que le había robado su corazón al momento de cruzar sus miradas…. Tal vez, ahora… ahora que seria de la realeza… él seria capaz de verla como algo mas.

Su insistente revoloteo ceso al encontrarse frente a ella a una parvada de 5 pequeños jilgueros, de radiantes y hermosos colores, los cinco pares de pequeños ojos se centraban en aquella gorrión.

-Hola- saludo a manera de silbido el jilguero que se encontraba en la punta –por fin aquella avecilla es encontrada…. Michelle

-No es asunto tuyo- silbo mas fuerte el gorrión –déjame en paz Susa.

-Michelle- le impidió el paso para que siguiera con su camino. Michelle bajo su vuelo en picada para optar su forma humana temporal

-Baja aquí ahora mismo Susa- ordeno la joven. Aquel jilguero bajo y de la misma manera adopto la forma de su compañera. De la misma estatura que ella, de cabellos rojos como el fuego y corto caían en diferentes tamaños de mechones sobre su rostro de porcelana. Su vestido amarillento era excesivamente corto, fácilmente se podía camuflajear con las hojas que estaban a punto de caer

-¿Quién te crees que eres para saltarte tus obligaciones?- amenazo Susa mientras una disputa entre miradas se hacia presente

-Alguien que cuenta con el favor de la reina- respondió entre dientes, encima de ellas los 4 jilgueros permanecían volando sobre ellas –entiéndelo Susa…. No puedes hacerme nada mientras tenga la protección de la reina

-Pronto se acabara esas evasiones Michelle- dijo entre dientes –a todos nos pesa que nuestra señora Terra vaya a morir, pero cuando eso pase….. pasaras a ser una mas de nosotras

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto altivamente Michelle –yo iría pensando en como pedirme disculpas, porque cuando eso pase… yo seré la reina- la sorpresa se dibujo en los ojos de Susa, mientras una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Michelle

-¿Eso crees?- le regreso la misma pregunta seriamente –dudo mucho que una cobarde como tú, sea la elegida para ser la sucesora de la señora Terra

-Me lo acaba de decir- respondió presurosa

-Pues… hasta que mi señora Terra lo diga… sigues estando bajo mis ordenes… bajo las ordenes de tu Comandante Susa

Los colores subieron al rostro de Michelle en el momento en que Susa tomo de nuevo su forma de ave y siguió con su camino. Los ojos de Michelle se encontraban centellando de ira, su peor compañera de equipo se había mofado de ella, después de haberle soltado la noticia mas importante que había hecho la reina en su presencia. Pero el día en que la señora de la naturaleza la anunciara, no solo ella; sino que todos los que se atrevieron a burlarse de ella, pagarían cara su osadía. Comenzando por Susa a la que degradaría como una simple soldado raso.

-Me parece que…. La gran muralla esta a punto de caer- sonrió un ser tan oscuro que apenas su silueta se podía distinguir entre aquella oscuridad –Poco a poco… la barrera ira cayendo… solo es…

-Cuestión de tiempo mi señor- se adelanto un susurro apenas audible, pero que haría estremecer hasta a el hombre mas valiente.

-Leila- nombro aquel ser -¿Qué has averiguado?- demando saber. Aquella figura que hasta ese momento aun seguía de rodillas continuo hablando

-Terra… no le quedan mas que apenas unos días mas de vida. Pero mi señor…- se detuvo a pensar un poco mas, una palabra mal dicha y su vida terminaría en ese momento, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada

-¿Qué mas?- ordeno

-Ha elegido a su sucesora- respondió. Solo el sonido del silencio le respondió. Su señor aun permanecía en silencio, pensando en todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tendría su elegida

-No importa- respondió de lo mas tranquila –si creo conocer a Terra la mitad de lo que creo conocerla…- pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando –será esa chiquilla cobarde que siempre esta detrás de ella… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto aparentemente al aire

-Michelle mi señor- respondió aquella figura femenina

-Michelle- repitió –tienes mucha razón, en fin…. Será muy hermoso ver como es que dos reinas caen al mismo tiempo

Aquel ser oscuro comenzó a adentrarse mas a aquellas sobras que se encontraban en ese lugar, haciendo casi imposible que la joven que aun permanecía reverenciándolo pudiera observar si aun seguía en ese lugar o ya había desaparecido de ahí. Dejo pasar unos minutos mas mientras el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar la rodeaba en un sentimiento de temor, poco a poco se dio ánimos ella misma para poder levantar un poco su rostro y confirmar así que se encontraba totalmente sola. Camino hacia donde antiguamente se encontraba su señor, dirigió su vista a todos los lados posibles, podía ser debido a la oscuridad o a su falta de visión, no había encontrado nada; esperando ver algo que a hubiera encontrado la atención de su señor, pues las pocas veces que se encontraban en ese lugar pareciera como si fuera por algo que le llamara la atención.

Poco a poco, frente a ella se fue formando una especie de hielo, esto llamo la atención de ella, sus ojos no se habían despegado de ese magnifico espectáculo, cuando el artefacto se hubo cristalizado por completo se acerco a él. Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio aquel espejo, con cuidado de no romperlo ni dañarlo. Una tuene luz comenzó a surgir de ese artefacto haciendo que Leila retirara su mano como si la superficie la quemara. Dentro de aquel espejo la imagen había tomado forma….

Los ojos de Leila habían quedado maravillados debido a lo que presenciaba. Un Bosque que estaba muriendo poco a poco, unos animales que lejos de ser tiernos infundían un terror en aquella persona que lo miraba, pues estos se encontraban solo cubiertos por su pelaje y pellejo marcando exageradamente sus huesos. No había aves volando en el cielo y las nubes se encontraban de un color gris oscuro. No había rastros de vida alguna. Más allá, en el gran claro… ahí, se encontraban regados los cuerpos de los que fueran las Guardia Real mas poderosa de la que Terra siempre se jactaba, cuerpos sin vida, algunos mutilados otros mas ensangrentados… todo era un desastre. En una colina un tanto distanciada de ahí, pudo observar la silueta de su señor, observo que había arrojado un cuerpo a centímetros de él, lo mas seguro el cuerpo de la reina o de la joven heredera… cualquiera que fuera, su señor no mostro misericordia cuando empuño su espada y la clavo en el cuerpo de aquella frágil mujer, dando por terminado el ciclo de ella y dando inicio al nuevo ciclo, donde su señor seria el Señor de Todo.

Se alejo unos pasos de ahí cuando la imagen se comenzaba a hacer borrosa. Poco a poco aquel espejo maldito comenzaba a desaparecer. En el rostro de Leila una sonrisa tétrica se formo, ahora sabia lo que era aquel artefacto. El espejo de la Vida.

El único espejo que era capaz de mostrar tu futuro, dándote aquel sentimiento de paz para que nada te tomara por sorpresa. Aquel espejo que el daría la victoria a su señor y a nadie mas, donde no importaba nada. Sabia que la victoria seria de las sombras y ni siquiera Terra seria capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Solo había un pequeño detallito, que parecía desconocer ella y su señor… pues a pesar de ser los dueños de tan grandioso artefacto, no lo conocían a fondo.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Scarlet, deberíamos de hacerlo mas seguido- decía muy alegremente Jonathan mientras Scarlet lo sacaba literalmente a empujones de su departamento

-Lo que digas Jonathan, todo lo que digas

-¿No quieres ir a comprar nieve?- pregunto –ya sabes, el postre es esencial en todas las comidas…

-No- respondió cortante Scarlet -Ahora, tú te vas a tu casa a dormir y yo me quedo en la mía a hacer lo mismo

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Scarlet se dejo caer en el sillón. Esa cena le había resultado muy pesada, cansándola mas de lo que debía. Pronto los pasos de una persona se acercaron a ella, escucho cuando tomo asiento. Lo miro de reojo, parecía que su rostro no era el único que refleja cansancio.

-¿Por qué no estuviste en la cena?- pregunto Scarlet después de un largo silencio

-Era tu cita, no la mía- respondió escondiendo el tono molesto de su voz, pero su rostro mostraba aquel sentimiento

-En primer lugar no era una cita- respondió de inmediato –yo te lo había dejado bien claro Jack… no iba a estar todo el día contigo, tengo una vida y no puedo cambiarla de la noche a la mañana.

-Ese chico…- Jack cruzo la pierna sobre la otra relajándose por completo –se ve que en verdad le gustas

-Mira Jack- volvió a hablar Scarlet –Tú tiempo se esta acabando, lo se muy bien.

-¿Mi… tiempo?- pregunto extrañado

-Ya sabes… te apareces un día, duras unas horas en lo que se supone que me tienes que mostrar que la vida es linda y toda esa clase de cursilerías- comenzó su explicación mientras se ponía de pie frente a Jack –también se que trataras de hacerme ver que mi pareja ideal es Jonathan, pero déjame decirte que el amor no es para mi, nunca lo fue, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será- sentencio –así que ahora que ya sabes mis razones no tienes porque sentirte mal al haber fallado en tu misión para que yo fuera patéticamente feliz. Regresa a tu mundo y a mi déjame en el mío, en donde no hay cabida para nadie… solo para mi trabajo, mi perro y mi vida. Fue un placer conocerte, aunque para mañana no me acuerde de ti.

Silencio… solo fue lo que enseguida se escucho cuando Scarlet decidió irse de regreso hacia su cocina, un poco de café le caería bien. Jack Frost solo se dedico a observarla, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en verdad… no había cambiado mucho.

-Te equivocas Scarlet- llamo la atención de la chica –No me voy a ir, aun no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me voy a quedar unos largos días en tu casa, aquí… contigo.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte…. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Veras… mi misión es…

-Al diablo con tu misión- susurro Scarlet , se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Jack, lo tomo de la camisa con ambas manos para alzarlo lo suficiente –No tengo paciencia para esto, querías que creyera en ti, pues lo estoy haciendo, querías que creyera que eres un fantasma, lo creo… ahora que tienes lo que querías deberías largarte… no me conoces de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Jack le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, nunca desvió los ojos de los de ella

-No Scarlet- susurro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella para deshacer el amarra que mantenía sobre él –créeme que te conozco aun mejor de lo que tu misma te puedes conocer.

Se termino de incorporar para hacer notar la diferencia de estaturas que había entre ellos, las miradas de ambos mostraba aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento llenaban la habitación…. Determinación.

Con mucho cuidado poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Scarlet, poco a poco logro girarla para que con su ayuda tomara asiento, donde minutos antes él se encontraba. La tensión iba en aumento, se podía palpar fácilmente. Jack camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a mover todo lo que había ahí, a los pocos minutos volvió con dos tazas de café en la mano, ofreció una a Scarlet que la tomo no sin antes oler el contenido de aquel liquido humeante.

Ambas miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, Jack tomo un sorbo de su café, siendo esa una invitación a Scarlet a beber del suyo.

-Como te decía Scarlet- comenzó a hablar obteniendo la atención de la joven –te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tu misma te puedes llegar a conocer

-Dime- reto mientras soplaba un poco sobre su café

-Pues… a los 4 años ya sabias muy bien andar en patines de línea- ella no dijo nada, solo se dedico a escuchar –a los 5 ya te sabias las tablas de multiplicar y sabias escalar los arboles mas rápido que nadie. En verano fuiste a visitar a tu abuela y te caíste de un barranco de 50 metros…- Scarlet asintió, ocultando perfectamente su sorpresa de que Jack supiera tantas cosas de su vida –saliste apenas con unos raspones y nada mas. Después cuando cumpliste 16 años te uniste a una banda de rock metálico tomando el papel de guitarrista.

"Antes de que se me olvide…. Estudiaste artes marciales mixtas desde que tenias 8 años hasta los 14 años, fue cuando hiciste el examen de cinta negra y diste por terminado tus estudios de defensa personal…. Y aun sabes muy bien como dar un golpe, yo lo puedo decir por experiencia- anuncio mientras sobaba su mejilla recordando aquella patada que le había dado en el momento en que lo vio detrás de ella la noche anterior –créeme que tienes un buen golpe. También se que tuviste una muy hermosa fiesta de quince años, algo sencilla, pero tú y tus amigos se encargaron de poner la diversión a todo lo que dio y quedo muy bien… excelentemente muy bien.

Bueno… también se acerca de tu vida amorosa…- la vio respingar ante la mención de las palabras que había pronunciado –sé muy bien que estabas enamorada de un chico desde la primaria y la secundaria. Después de salir de la secundaria, entraste a la preparatoria donde conociste a unas amigas y te uniste a ese grupo de música. Se de tu primer amor, un joven mariscal de campo del equipo de tu ex preparatoria. Por cierto, ahí no te conocí mucho, sobre todo…

-No me interesa los detalles, fue mi ex novio así que no es necesario que entres más de la cuenta- dijo mientras seguía tomando aquel liquido que ahora estaba un poco tibio

-Bueno….- se aclaro la garganta mientras terminaba de un solo trago su café –de ahí dejaste la música, entraste a la Universidad y estudiaste Ingeniería, no te gusto la carrera y te cambiaste a Arquitectura.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Scarlet con un tono un tanto irónico –porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Scarlet… - la llamo

-Dime algo- volvió a tomar la palabra -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Seré claro- respondió –estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que mi reina me llame a su lado

-Estas al servicio de una reina- susurro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a dejar su taza de café al lavavajillas –eso no significa que puedas vivir aquí

-No viviré aquí todo el tiempo- aseguro mientras dejaba la taza en el mismo sitio –de vez en cuando me iré a hacer mi trabajo y después volveré aquí, contigo.

-¿Quién te dijo que eres bienvenido?- pregunto mientras vaciaba las croquetas en el plato de Spike –no es que no me gusten las visitas, pero… tampoco me gusta que alguien llegue de improvisto y de la nada a quedarse aquí.

-Pues aquí me voy a quedar- aseguro mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño perro

-Deja a mi perro en paz- pidió "cortésmente" Scarlet

-Pero él me quiere mucho- aseguro mientras afianzaba al animalito -¿verdad que si Spike, verdad que tú me quieres mucho?- el perro ladro con fuerza mientras lamia el rostro de él

Scarlet dejo el plato de comida en el suelo y se encamino hacia su habitación para poder tomar un baño y así relajarse. Vivir con un extraño no estaba siendo bueno para su salud, Scarlet pensaba que solo tendría que soportar unas cuantas horas y tal vez, luego podría olvidarse de él, pensar solo que fue un sueño y nada mas que eso.

Salió pronto de la ducha y se coloco una de las tantas camisas que usaba como pijama, se encamino de nuevo hacia la sala, en ella encontró a Jack acostado en el sillón mas grande y encima de él, Spike.

Se acerco a ellos para verificar que no fuera una broma, observo su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormido, miro a Spike, este solo la miro y alzo un poco las orejas, ella le acaricio la cabeza y el perro apenas y meneo un poco su cola para volver a cerrar los ojos. Apago todas las luces y se encamino hacia su habitación para poder descansar de ese pesado día.

Sabía claramente que era un sueño, siempre había sido capaz de saberlo aun estando dentro de él. Así que como hacia tiempo, comenzó a caminar entre ese lúgubre bosque que parecía no tener fin, se encontraba descalza, pero aun así, las ramas y piedras no le hacían daño. Detuvo su andar al recordar algo, miro su hombro derecho, suspiro… ahí se encontraba la misma herida que sangraba sin parecer querer detenerse. De pronto sintió una presión en su cuello, algo la había tomado desprevenida (de nuevo) y la asfixiaba, sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar y lo ultimo que vio (como en los demás sueños) fueron unos ojos amarillos que brillaban.

Los lengüetazos de Spike la habían despertado antes de que el sueño continuara, con aquel extraño desenlace, que ahora no recordaba. Se quito de encima al perro como pudo y lo volvió a meter entre sus sabanas, ni tarde ni perezoso el perrito se acurruco junto con su dueña para volver a dormir otro momento mas. De pronto sintió como las sabanas le eran arrebatadas haciendo que Spike se levantara de inmediato

-¿Qué estas haciendo Spike?- pregunto Jack al observar que el perrito se la pasaba corriendo encima de la cama mientras ladraba

-Esta jugando- respondió Scarlet mientras se ponía de pie -¿Qué quieres?

-Hice el desayuno- aseguro Jack mientras impedía que el perro bajara de la cama

-Lo vas a volver loco- aseguro Scarlet

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Scarlet a Jack que se mantenía jalándole la cola al perro para hacerlo enojar

-Te escucho- respondió sonriente

-Mira Jack… por el momento te soportare. Hasta que te aburras y te larges de aquí, así que no le veo el problema- comenzó, pero Jack parecía mas entretenido jalando ahora de las orejas del perro, mientras que Spike le ladraba y trataba de morderlo –te podrás quedar a dormir en el sillón. Podrás salir y entrar por la ventana o la puerta. Pero hasta ahí, no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada ni que me ordenes así como yo tampoco hurgare en tu vida… ¿trato?

-Trato hecho, jamás deshecho- respondió Jack estrechando la mano de Scarlet

-Una cosa mas- hablo Scarlet

-¿Qué?

-Deja en paz a mi perro- ordeno la joven mientras que Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Entonces, tengamos una buena tregua- finalizo Jack, en ese momento Spike le mordió la mano haciéndolo soltar un grito.


	4. Alerta

La luz apenas podía pasar atreves de las copas de los arboles, pero las nubes grises hacia mas difícil la tarea de que aquel preciado rayo apareciera. Las respiraciones agitadas de los que se encontraban presenten eran lo único que se podía escuchar en ese perímetro.

La mirada ambarina de Susa escrutaba todo el lugar cuidadosamente, había dejado aquel vestido amarillo por un pantalón blanco pegado a sus delgadas piernas, la blusa azul sin mangas dejaba a la vista su apenas cintura, el cinturón negro llevaba la tarea de tener que resguardar una espada de hoja fina. El uniforme era obligatorio cuando era necesario hacer alguna tarea que la reina demandara. Dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo apenas comenzada la marcha para poder apretar aun más las pretinas de las botas que llevaban puestas. Su mirada se perdió en el follaje que se encontraba en el suelo, su mirada pasó de ser calmada a furiosa…

_-Susa- escucho que la llamaban, dejo salir un suspiro y se dedico a bajar un poco más deprisa las grandes escaleras –Susa te estoy llamando- volvió a escuchar que le ordenaban en un tono de voz más elevado_

_-Ya te escuche Michelle- respondió pasando de largo, dejando atrás a la joven que le había estado llamando –No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo_

_-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!- grito Michelle, Susa se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos cerca de la gran puerta de la Biblioteca Real_

_-No vuelvas a gritarme- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Michelle lo escuchara claramente -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla ahora_

_-La reina Terra desea saber en qué momento piensas irte a tu misión- hablo después de unos segundos –En mi opinión deberías irte ya, si es que no quieres…_

_-¿Morir?- intervino Susa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Michelle –No mi querida amiga; yo no tengo miedo a morir_

_-Yo no iba a decir eso, Susa…_

_-No Michelle, escúchame tú- Michelle dio un respingo al tener muy cerca de ella a Susa, quien como siempre, se veía imponente –a mi no me gusta esconderme entre las faldas de la reina. Yo soy la capitana de la guardia Elite, no me hice guerrera para salir solamente a tomar el sol. Eres una estúpida sin orgullo alguno, una cobarde, alguien que es necesitado en el tiempo de caos y lo que hace es correr para salir únicamente cuando todo ha quedado en calma._

_No Michelle…- sonrió de manera altanera, logrando enfurecer mas a Michelle –te equivocas, yo no tengo miedo a morir porque para eso soy una guerrera de las mejores, en cambio tú… tienes tanto miedo de perder la vida, de salir lastimada… tan poco confías en tus habilidades que por eso te quedas en el palacio, haciendo de… Dama de Compañía _

_-No te atrevas a humillarme- Michelle alzo la voz –Sabes perfectamente…- la amenaza de una bofeteaba se hizo presente_

_-No te atrevas a tocarme Michelle- el golpe nunca llego, pues Susa había detenido la mano en pleno aire –Dicen que la verdad incomoda- respondió altaneramente, Michelle forcejeaba tratando de soltarse del amarre de Susa, pero la fuerza aplicada por aquella guerrera era mayor a la que podía soportar –Me iré en 15 minutos, no te preocupes que no moriré, aun tengo algo que hacer_

_-¿Qué pretendes Susa?- pregunto entre dientes mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor de su muñeca izquierda en el momento en que fue liberada_

_-Nada más que proteger a su futura "majestad"- respondió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra._

_Salió riendo de ese sitio, había conseguido molestar a Michelle. No soportaba que la joven dama se creyera superior a ella, pues desde el momento en que había sido elegida como la sucesora los roces entre ellas habían aumentado._

Dejo salir un suspiro, se encontraba frustrada. Ni siquiera había avisado que era el momento de irse. Su propio orgullo y el deseo de no querer ver a Michelle le impidieron despedirse de la reina, dejando solo un mensaje a un guardia del castillo para que se lo llevara a Terra. Un ruido llamo la atención de la joven Capitana, miro hacia todas las direcciones pero no había nada, solo aquellos ruidos entre los arbustos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto un tanto temerosa, se maldijo por debajo al ver el deje de temor que había mostrado su voz -¡Muéstrate!

-Siempre ordenando- respondió aquella voz entre las sombras de los arboles -¿no te cansas acaso de dar órdenes?

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto desafiadamente al localizar a aquella sombra

-La personas que pide el nombre tiene que ofrecer el suyo primero- respondió burlonamente –de cualquier manera, te lo diré…- aquella sombra salió y se mostro ante su compañera. Los largos cabellos negros opacos se movían lentamente con el aire, sus ojos rojos carmín centellaban sin vida, su piel mas pálida que la misma luna le profería un aspecto tenebroso –soy Leila, la mano derecha de mi señor

-Susa, Comándate de la Guardia Real de Terra, mi señora

-Muy bien Susa…. Hoy vas a morir.

~ 2 ~

-¡Spike!- giro Scarlet a su perro que no dejaba de correr -¡Quédate quieto!

-Ya déjalo Scarlet- pido Maya –no ves que esta chiquito

-Lo que pasa es que esta muy chiflado- respondió pasándole una vasija con palomitas de maíz –por eso es que actúa de esa manera

-Pues nadie más consiente a Spike que tú misma- respondió mientras comenzaba a ver el menú de la película

-Si supieras- respondió mentalmente

-Ahora que lo noto Scarlet- llamo la atención de su amiga –veo que ya arreglaste el clima de tu departamento, ya no esta tan frio como antes

-¿Tú crees?- respondió –yo lo siento muy normal

-¿Sabes a quien me encontré ayer?- pregunto Maya mientras veía de vez en cuando la pantalla, Scarlet no respondió –Me encontré a Teodoro

-¿La ardilla de la película?- pregunto mientras tomaba una soda

-Tarada- le respondió –el chavo que estaba con nosotros en el último semestre de la uní

-No me acuerdo, con decirte que ya ni sé que desayune en la mañana- respondió muy quitada de la pena

-Eres todo un caso perdido Scar…

-No me digas así- interrumpió –traducido al español…. ¡me estás diciendo cicatriz!

-No seas una jodida dramática Scarlet- respondió arrojándole algunas palomitas

-No soy una dramática, solo que mi paciencia ha sobrepasado mis límites desde hace ya dos semanas- respondió mientras se hundía en el sillón

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien en especial?- pregunto Maya con cierta picardía en su voz

-Si- respondió Scarlet con tono cansadino –solo que no está, dijo que iría al Meridiano o algo así, no se… lo único que se…

-¡Espera un momento Scarlet!- grito Maya tomando por sorpresa a su amiga –Estas saliendo con alguien y no me habías dicho

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato irguiéndose del sillón –por supuesto que no estoy saliendo con él

-Entonces si hay alguien- dedujo Maya con una sonrisa

-Que no, bueno si… pero no es alguien con quien estoy saliendo, solo es una, es una… ¡una visita!- respondió alterada –Eso, una visita y nada mas

-¿Por qué parece que tratas de convencerte a ti misma con esa explicación Scarlet?

-Por nada y ya cállate Maya, vamos a ver la película

-Como quieras, pero de que me lo presentas, me lo vas a presentar, de eso me encargo yo, así tenga que joderte la existencia

-Como quieras Mayita, como quieras

La tarde entre ambas amigas paso mas rapido de lo que ambas quisieran, pues entre bromas y chismes llego muy pronto la noche y la hora de que Maya se despidiera dejando de nuevo a Scarlet sola. En el momento en que cerro la puerta, Scarlet miro detalladamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, tenia algunos años en los que no había sentido enorme aquellas paredes que en ese momento la rodeaban. Aunque no lo admitiera, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la presencia del Espíritu del Invierno, había olvidado en esas pocas semanas lo que significaba que estuviera sola, pues la mera presencia de Jack la relajaba después de haber tenido un pesado día en el trabajo, los gritos y peleas constantes la habían hecho olvidar la soledad.

Sentada en su sillón, comenzó a valorar lo que era la compañía del albino, al menos ahora podía hablar con alguien después de llegar a su casa, claro, valoraba demasiado la compañía de su perro que ahora se encontraba dormido en su cama, pero no era lo mismo; si bien Spike escuchaba cada cosa que ella le contaba y le respondía con uno o dos ladridos (que en realidad nunca sabría si eran respuestas o eran simples reacciones del perro) no era lo mismo que hablar con Jack. Apenas Scarlet pusiera un pie dentro de su departamento, el joven albino la abordaba con todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, pidiéndole que fuera mas explicita con sus respuestas, pidiendo hasta el mas mínimo detalle, animándola a que sonriera…. Tal y como si un esposo cariñoso espera a su mujer después de un largo día de trabajo para saber todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

Scarlet sonrió amargamente, desde cuando se ponía a pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo, desde cuando se podía imaginar a Jack como un "cariñoso esposo". Se levanto de su asiento y se comenzó a apagar todas las luces que se encontraban encendidas para después irse a descansar, pues en verdad lo necesitaba, no quería saber que mas cosas era capaz de utilizar su mente para describir a su molesto inquilino.

~ 3 ~

Jack se encontraba volando de regreso a la casa en donde actualmente se encontraba habitando, tenia muchos deseos de ver a Scarlet, aunque en el fondo, sabia que en el momento en que la viera la haría enojar de cualquier manera, y es que verla echar lumbre por lo ojos no era bueno, pero el se divertida en serio, sobre toda la ciudad, observo como algunos niños se divertían con el agua que caía a cantarasos, pues no ese esperaba que en pleno inicio de otoño estuviera lloviendo como si el cielo se fuese a caer, alguno que otro niño fue capaz de verlo rondar por ahí y saludarlo, cosa que Jack no paso por desapercibido y regresando el saludo voló aun mas rápido. Apenas pudo abrir la ventana fue recibido por el animalito que salto encima de él, apenas tuvo tiempo para atraparlo y evitar que se cayera, sino, su vida correría gravemente peligro y adiós al creador de las tormentas, o algo así recordó que le había amenazado la chica.

Camino entre toda el departamento buscando una toalla para poder secarse, se despojo de la ropa para colocarla en el secador y se anudo la toalla en la cintura y pacientemente espero a que su ropa quedara seca.

La noche llego muy rápido, pues Jack se había quedado dormido en la cama de Scarlet. Miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando el reloj que le indicara la hora, se puso de pie esperando encontrarla en la sala pero no estaba, mas de las 10 de la noche y ni rastros de la dueña del departamento. Busco entre el refrigerador y no encontró nada que le llamara la atención, apenas tomo asiento en la silla y escucho como la puerta principal se abría dando la bienvenida a la joven dueña, Spike corrió meneando el rabo y saltando en dos patas para recibir a su amada dueña.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señorita?- pregunto de inmediato mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, la mirada de ella se encontró con la de él, inmediatamente Jack pudo notar ese brillo de sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera ahí

-Que te importa- respondió de inmediato dejando atrás el deje de sorpresa y caminado hacia su habitación.-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto alzando la voz para que la escuchara, pues Jack se había puesto a ver la televisión

-Hoy en la tarde, me agarro el agua- afirmo mientras cambiaba de canal

-Se desato fuerte la lluvia, ni siquiera estaba pronosticada- afirmo mientras salía con la típica camiseta larga y el short corto que usaba para dormir –deberías decirme la talla que usas de ropa- Jack la miro confundido -¿no te cansa tener que estar vestido así todo el día, hay que relajar el cuerpo

-Tal vez- respondió prestando de nuevo atención a la televisión –pero no es bien visto que una mujer le compre ropa al hombre, es al revés

-Eres un fantasma- respondió desde la cocina –¿con que dinero vas a pagar? ¿dinero invisible?- respondió de manera irónica

-Ja, ja, ja… me estoy muriendo de la risa- respondió Jack indignado provocando la sonora carcajada de la joven –anda, sigue riéndote. Me da lo mismo

-Valla, que susceptible- respondió mientras comenzaba a calentar para cenar –oye acosador

-¿Qué?- respondió malhumorado

-Si se supone que eres un espíritu…. ¿Cómo es que tragas como niño de hospicio?

-No necesito comer- respondió –pero hay ocasiones en las que tengo que comer para poder conservar mi energía así como dormir, no es algo que haga muy a menudo, solo cuando estoy aburrido- se giro para encontrase con Scarlet acomodando la mesa para cenar ambos –O para hacerte gastar mas dinero

-Imbécil- respondió la chica mientras que Jack ensanchaba su sonrisa

-Por ciento Scarlet hermosa- llamo la atención de su compañera –no hagas planes el fin de semana, porque tu y yo nos vamos de vacaciones

-Que te valla bien, yo estaba tan tranquila sin tu molesta y jodida presencia- respondió

-No es una pregunta, dije que nos vamos y nos vamos- respondió retadoramente

-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió de la misma manera Scarlet

-Creo que estas olvidando con quien estas hablando, señorita Scarlet….

-Spike, échatele- interrumpió Scarlet a Jack, en ese momento el perro ladro y se tiro encima del albino para poder jugar con él –Amo a mi perro- susurro mientras que Jack pedía ayuda para librarse de aquel imperativo perrito.

~ 4 ~

Terrra se encontraba caminado de un lado para otro, llevaban días sin saber nada de las personas que habían sido enviadas a patrullar cerca de la Zona Prohibida. Michelle la veía sin poder hacer nada, solamente permanecer de pie mientras veía como su reina no dejaba de preocuparse. El palacio de pronto se sintió con un pesado aire, que dificultaba la acción de poder respirar tranquilamente, un fuerte aire se comenzó a sentir mientras que poco a poco las luces iban bajando de esplendor. La mirada de Terra se volvió fiera y aguerrida, como hacia años que no la mostraba, miraba fijamente la puerta del Salón Principal en el que se encontraba. Una fuerte ráfaga se dejo sentir abriendo de un portazo aquella gran y pesada puerta. Frente a ella caminaba con paso lento y tranquilo un ser que la miraba con una sonrisa irónica y macabra. Era muy alto, de piel grisácea y ojos ambarinos llenos de maldad y odio, nariz alargada que daba a su rostro un tono macabro, de cabellos cortos, negros y sin vida, su túnica larga y negra dejaba cubierto su cuerpo delgado, detuvo su andar a unos pocos metros de distancia de Terra

-Pitch Black- menciono la reina mientras acortaba mas la distancia que los separaba a ambos -¿Cómo te atreves a poner un solo pie en mi palacio?

-Que modales son esos pequeña Terra- respondió Black –me esperaba una bienvenida mas cálida, viniendo de ti, claro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sombra?- pregunto de inmediato

-Nada…. Solo venia a …. Visitar….. no me había dado cuenta de que tienes un palacio muy pero muy bonito- dijo mientras contemplaba aquellas paredes –va a cambiar cuando la nueva reina llegue… ¿verdad?

-Lárgate de aquí- respondió Terra

-No lo creo- contradijo Sombra, chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro apareció Leila con Susa, a quien la mantenía agarrada fuertemente de los cabellos.

-¡Susa!- grito alarmada la reina al observar todos los signos de tortura que presentaba aquella chica -¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho Black?!

-Nada- respondió tranquilamente –solo que no me quiso responder a mis preguntas

-¡Black!- grito Terra, pero en se momento detuvo su ataque, pues aquella jovencita había colocado una daga en el fino cuello de la joven Comandante

-Veras Terra- comenzó a hablar Pitch –no es por nada, pero deseo que mueras rápido para que la barrera que mantienes sea liberada. Aun no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, te confieso que siento mucha presión, pero ya no tanta como antes. El punto es que…- miro a la joven que apenas se podía mantener consiente –le pedí que acabara con tu larga agonía y que se deshiciera de paso con la heredera- miro hacia Terra quien permanecía inmóvil, esperando cualquier clase de ataque –pero se negó y he aquí las consecuencias- dijo de manera divertida

-Libérala ahora mismo Black- ordeno

-No- respondió cortante

Las miradas se encontraba a cada momento, Michelle había optado por esconderse detrás del trono para que no le pasara nada, pues en su mente lo único que tenia era mantenerse a salvo para poder así pelear otro día por su reina, ya convertida en reina. Mientras que Pitch y Terra se desafiaban con las miradas, Susa opto por utilizar las ultimas fuerzas que tenia en su cuerpo. Junto sus manos en hueco y una luz blanca comenzó a emerger, cegando momentáneamente a Leila, esta en un ataque de ira deslizo con fuerza la daga arrebatando la vida de Susa y dejando rastros de sangre salpicada por todo el piso. Terra grito, pero ya nada pudo hacer para salvarla, miro con ojos llenos de rencor a Pitch, este solo se alejo para aparecer detrás de su protegida

-No me mires así- comenzó a explicar –ella fue la que empezó la agresión, mi niña solo se defendió

-Eres un desalmado- respondió Terra mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de su Comandante en el suelo, cubierto inmediatamente de sangre, la cual había formado ya un pequeño charco de aquel liquido vital

-Lo sé. No tienes porque recordármelo- respondió arrogantemente –bueno, Terra- la reina alzo la mirada llena de furia, algo que ni siquiera inmuto a Black –Pero no me mires asi, a menos que…

Todo fue muy rápido, en el momento en que Terra quiso defenderse se percato de que seria imposible, detrás de ella se encontrar Sombra quien la amenazaba con una daga, muy diferente a la otra, pues esta era de un color negro oscuro, no lo pensó dos veces y la clavo dentro del cuerpo de la soberana. Después, así como llego desapareció, dejando a la reina de rodillas, tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, vio por ultima vez el cuerpo inerte de su Comandante para después perder el conocimiento.

~ 5 ~

Scarlet se encontraba tratando de elegir entre un pants deportivo negro con detalles rosas o simplemente el pants gris que la mayor parte del tiempo usaba. No tenia muchos ánimos de salir, en especial porque deseaba hacer una limpieza total de su habitación y bañar ella misma a Spike, pues no deseaba volver a pagar casi el doble por un baño y todos los destrozos que ocasionaba el perrito cada que lo llevaba a la veterinaria.

Mientras que Jack se encontraba caminado de un lado para el otro, mirando constantemente el reloj, aun faltaba unas horas mas para que el sol apareciera y la joven se estaba tardando mas de la cuenta en arreglarse.

-Ya estoy lista Frost- respondió la chica, al final opto por el pants gris y una blusa de tirantes negra ligeramente holgada con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja

-¿Te tardaste tanto para esto?- pregunto mientras señalaba su aspecto

-Cállate si no quieres que te parta la cara- respondió mientras se anudaba a su cadera una chaquetilla del mismo color que la blusa -¿nos vamos si o no?

-Claro- Jack le ofreció la mano, acto que puso en duda a Scarlet –anda, no tengas miedo

-¿Nos vamos a ir en carro? ¿verdad?- dudo un poco, pues muy en el fondo sabia que la respuesta seria un rotundo…

-No- el rostro de ella palideció de gran manera –Iremos volando

-Jack…- susurro la chica antes de sentir la mano helada del joven entre la suya

Tal vez la adrenalina o la emoción, pero la chica no pudo hacer mas que aferrarse al cuerpo de su compañero y sentir como aun, la brisa veraniega, se sentía, pues las brisas frescas de otoño aun no habían llegado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería abrirlos, sentía que se caería al vacio en cualquier momento, sin importarle que Jack la mantenía fuertemente aferrado a el por medio de su cintura.

-Abre los ojos- ordeno, pero ella negó con la cabeza –Anda, ahora estas muda- dijo a manera de broma, pero Scarlet ni siquiera se digno a responderle –Te estas perdiendo de un gran paisaje

-No quiero- susurro, esta vez ni siquiera Jack logro escucharla.

Habían atravesado los cielos muy rápido, con cuidado de que nadie la haya visto flotar, pues seria una noticia nacional, era la razón por la cual estuvo insistiendo en salir antes de que el sol se asomara ese día, antes de que la mayoría de las personas estuvieran despiertas. Subió los últimos metros entre las nubes para perderse en ella, cuando Scarlet sintió que se habían detenido intento abrir los ojos, pero en lugar de eso solo dejo salir un grito que en segundos lo había callado, pues Jack había decidido que era hora de bajar en picada hacia el lugar en el que estarían ese fin de semana, un fin de semana que disfrutarían ambos.

Apenas los rayos del sol estaba comenzado a hacerse presente en esa hermosa tierra, Jack Frost disminuyo la velocidad para poco a poco bajar hacia tierra firme, apenas Scarlet sintió que ya no se encontraba en los cielos se despego de Jack y se dejo caer en el suave pasto respirando agitadamente

-Fue divertido- dijo Jack mientras sonreía y observa a Scarlet tomar grandes bocanadas de aire

-Por supuesto que no- respondió en un hilo de voz –nunca me dijiste que tendríamos que volar, pensé que iba a morir

-Estando con el Gran amo del invierno lo dudo mucho- dijo de manera arrogante

-por eso mismo decía yo- contraataco la chica, se puso de pie ignorando la cara de fastidio de su acompañante -¿en donde estamos?

-En mi tierra natal, bueno, en mi mundo natal- respondió con orgullo Jack mientras Scarlet observaba todo con detalle

-¿Magiclandia?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar -¿La tierra de las Maravillas?

-Alltlaind- respondió Jack -¿te gusta?

-¿Es el nombre de tu mundo o es el nombre de donde estamos?- pregunto Scarlet mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Jack

-El nombre de la dimensión en la que estamos- respondió –el nombre de esta tierra donde estamos es Natura- dijo

-¿Natura?- pregunto Scarlet –seré directa contigo

-¿Qué no eres directa siempre?- interrumpió Jack, ella lo miro mal por haberla interrumpido –vale, no dije nada

-Se llama Natura, muy bonito nombre… pero a pesar de eso, este lugar esta muriendo

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto intrigado Jack

-Sencillo, la mayoría de los arboles se encuentran con las hojas de un color verde muy pobre, otras mas estas amarillentas. A menos que sea otoño y por eso estén así, este lugar pronto morirá- respondió sin saber el porqué de su suposición -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que?- pregunto Jack olvidando las palabras de la joven, mirando lo que ella estaba señalando –Eso es el Castillo de la reina de Natura

-¿La reina para la que trabajas?- pregunto

-Algo así.

Continuaron caminado por unas horas, pues Scarlet parecía niña en dulcería, todo lo que veía le llamaba la atención, dejaba en muchas ocasiones atrás a Jack por correr para subir uno que otro árbol, se sentía libre, como años antes, como cuando iba a visitar a su abuela y se la pasaba de árbol en árbol, escalando para pasar el tiempo. Fue cuando en una de tantas, observo que un poco mas retirado la tierra se encontraba verde y florida, nada comparado a donde se encontraba pues los colores amarillos y verdes se contrastaban entre si, de pronto vio algo, una enorme mancha negra que parecía que caminaba tranquilamente, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, en este el bosque se encontraba sin vida, oscuro y lúgubre.

-Cuanto contraste entre si- susurro para ella misma

-Scarlet, baja de ahí…. ¡ahora!- grito Jack

-A ni no me gritas- respondió mientras le arrojaba unas cuantas hojas secas

-¡Mis ojos!- escucho que grito Jack

-Te lo mereces por inepto- bajo del árbol y de inmediato le ofreció su cabello para que limpiara sus ojos –anda, te ayudare a sacar la basurilla de tus eyes

-Si fuiste tú la culpable que me hizo esto- dijo mientras fregaba sus ojos con el cabello de la chica

-Anywey- respondió la chica –andando

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a donde se alzaba impotente aquel palacio. Observo aquella obra arquitectónica que se alzaba ante sus ojos, observo el hermoso río que le servía de guardia para que nadie traspasara y atacara, el hermoso puente de plata que servía para cruzar aquel rio de aguas cristalinas era algo que Scarlet pensó seria una gran pena pisarlo. Todo en ese lugar le parecía muy hermoso, algo inimaginable.

-Andando- ordeno Jack mientras la empujaba por la espalda –tengo que presentarte a Terra, es una buena mujer, de seguro te caerá bien.

-Este lugar es hermoso- susurro Scarlet mientras avanzaba a empujones

-Si, lo que digas…. Ahora espera a ver como esta de hermoso el palacio por dentro.

Palabras proféticas. Pues la joven Scarlet miraba con asombro todas las paredes, todas las estatuas, pero una habitación en especial le llamo la atención, una donde la luz del sol se filtraba con mayor intensidad, se desanudo la chaquetilla y se la puso para evitar que los rayos del sol quemaran su piel. Pensó en dar otro paso pero se contuvo al observar el piso de esa habitación, un piso cristalino, un piso de puro cristal… noto que lo que hacía que aquellos rayos formaran un hermoso espectro de luz era una laguna que se encontraba ahí, como un hermoso adorno natural. Jack se quedo observándola, veía en ella que su mirada se encontraba llena de impresión, no había sido mala idea haberla llevado a ese lugar. Después de haber roto aquel desencanto siguió caminado hasta llevarla a estar frente a una enorme puerta, la cual se alzaba imponente, adornada con varias piedras preciosas y algunas guirnaldas de plata, oro y otros materiales que no logro descubrir.

-Entremos- dijo mientras aquellas puertas se abrían de par en par invitándolos a pasar por ellas

-Aja- apenas y respondió pues aun se encontraba embelesada por aquellas hermosas esculturas

-Ya llegamos Terra- saludo Jack a la soberana que se encontraba en el balcón de aquel palacio, cubierta con un chal grueso –mira ven… te quiero presentar a una persona

-Jack- llamo una chica mas, la cual llamo la atención de Scarlet –su majestad no debe y no puede recibir visitas, ahora…. ¿Quién es esa?

-Ella- corrigió Jack –es la persona que me mando a cuidar Terra

-Pero sabes que no puedes traer a nadie aquí- susurro en voz alta –tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que paso hace pocas horas aquí, sabes lo que tuvimos que limpiar…

-Lo se Michelle- respondió de la misma manera Jack –pero ella no tiene la culpa, Terra ya sabia que iba a venir- tal afirmación tomo sorprendió a la joven

-No se me dijo nada

-No necesariamente todo tiene que pasar por encima de ti Michelle- respondió Jack

-No toques eso- dijo en voz alta Michelle al observar como la mano curiosa de Scarlet deseaba tomar la orbe que se encontraba cerca de una de las ventanas –no es algo que un humano pueda tocar- comento con cierta ira. Scarlet no dijo nada y continuo caminado

-No le colmes la paciencia Michelle- recomendó Jack –no creo que sea buena idea

-No le tengo miedo- respondió mientras se acercaba a Scarlet quien ahora se dedicaba a observar una estructura de cristal algo retorcida, pues no le hallaba forma alguna –Es hora de que te vallas de aquí, los humanos no son bienvenidos- amenazo mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y le aplicaba fuerza

-No me toques- respondió secamente Scarlet deshaciéndose de un jalon del agarre que mantenía sobre ella Michelle, se dio la media vuelta pero fue detenida de nuevo por Michelle

-No te atrevas a ignorarme humana, soy la encargada…- no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en el momento en que se atrevió a volver a tomarla del antebrazo, Scarlet pensó mas rápido y fue ella la que tomo el brazo de Michelle para hacerle presión por la espalda, donde ella aplico toda la fuerza que poseía

-Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar- amenazo mientras apretaba mas aquel brazo torcido por la espalda –no soy tan débil como crees enana

-Ya Scarlet, suéltala- pidió Jack –no dejes en ridículo a la Guardia Elite

-¿Ella? ¿Elite?- pregunto irónicamente mientras mantenía el agarre –No quiero saber como esta el resto del ejercito

-Te pido disculpas, Michelle suele ser un poco…. Asfixiante- sonó la voz de la reina que se había acercado después de ver como su Dama había sido sacada del juego -¿podrías hacer el favor de soltarla?

-Claro- respondió Scarlet mientras la dejaba de un empujón –ella fue la que empezó primero, yo solo me defendí

-Lo se. Lo vi todo y te prometo que hablare con ella- respondió la reina. Scarlet bajo la mirada a manera de disculpa y Michelle sobaba su brazo afectado

-Bueno, Terra… ella es Scarlet- la presento –Scarlet…. Ella es Terra

-Mucho gusto- respondió Scarlet –lamento todo el alboroto, no volverá a pasar

-Lo se- dijo muy serena con una cálida sonría en sus labios, ofreció la mano a la joven visitante que de inmediato tomo, pero un liquido negro y viscoso se adhirió a su mano, Scarlet miro aquello con cierto deje de curiosidad –lo lamento tanto, no era mi intensión

-Si, Anywey…- respondió mientras sacudía su mano para librarse de aquel liquido -¿Qué diablos… es… esto?

-¿quieres ir a conocer…?- pero Jack no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Scarlet lo interrumpió de nuevo

-¿Por qué huele a sangre?- pregunto ella –desde el momento en que entramos, el olor a oxido y sal me llego a la nariz. ¿vinimos en mal momento?

-Eres muy perceptiva Scarlet- anuncio la reina mientras tomaba asiento en su trono –no cabe duda alguna de que eres… maravillosa

-Majestad…. No- pidió Michelle

-Esto Scarlet…. Es una herida oscura- dijo mientras se despojaba del chal y dejaba a la vista su piel.

El vestido largo y de hermoso color beige se veía opacado por aquella extensión de color negro que marcaba su pecho, brazos y hombros, mancha que se veía húmeda debido a las secreciones que emanaban de ella. Las sensaciones que provocaron en Scarlet era muchas, entre el asco por el mal olor que emanaba, lastima pues aquella mujer le daba la impresión de que se encontraba sufriendo y pena pues también se veía que era de buenos sentimientos. El silencio inundo la sala, Jack mantenía la vista en el suelo, mientras que Michelle la observaba a Scarlet fijamente. Terra observaba también a la humana que caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía pensar en algo, en algo que no era fácil de descifrar.

-Lo tengo- la voz de Scarlet resonó en ese lugar –Si estamos en el mundo de las maravillas….

-¡Scarlet!- interrumpió Jack

-Pero Jack…- miro al joven –es la respuesta… estoy hablando con el padre del invierno desde hace días- Jack rodeo los ojos de cansancio –frente a mi esta una reina con cabello verde y una extraña enfermedad

-No te burles de su majestad- interrumpió ahora Michelle

-No jodas enana- respondió Scarlet –el punto es que si existe todo este mundo mágico y demás contextos y conexos…. Veamos…. Quiere decir que debe de haber algo; un remedio mágico, algo que detenga esa chingadera

-Scarlet… dame un minuto- pidió Jack

-No Jack, ni un minuto…- Scarlet miro a la reina -¿tengo o no razón Terra?- la reina sopeso un poco sus palabras antes de hablar

-Hay una cosa… solo un brebaje

-Lo vez- dijo a Jack quien solo sonrió ante la actitud hiperactiva de la joven

-Pero es casi imposible- el semblante de Scarlet decayó, pidió en silencio alguna explicación –hay muchos viajes que hacer.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Jack –solo dinos y lo haremos, aun no puede morir Terra, no hasta que la ceremonia se realice y eligas a tu heredera

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Scarlet, la reina asintió –Lo ve, ahora con mas razón debe de seguir viviendo

-Brebaje de Asir. Una rareza…

-Egipcia- interrumpió Scarlet -¿de verdad existe?- pregunto ella

-Así es. Pero conseguirla es casi imposible- respondió Terra

-¿Por qué?- ahora pregunto Jack –todo se consigue aquí, es sencillo

-No. Tendrás que ir con el Pilar y Guardián Norte, pedir una de sus esferas.

-¿Norte?- pregunto Jack –conozco esas esferas, las uso con mucha frecuencia

-Pero necesitamos de las que atraviesan el tiempo. Cuando la hayan conseguido, la traen aquí y yo misma la rociare con el Polvo de Estrellas- comenzó a explicar –Y de ahí, volverán a donde encontraran el Brebaje de Asir

-¿Egipto?- pregunto Jack

-La Grecia del Mito- respondió Terra

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada Scarlet

-No sirve que te emociones humana- interrumpió Michelle –necesitas hablar…

-Latin, Egipcio, Hebreo, Galeno o como se diga además de Griego…. Todos ellos en forma antigua- presumió Scarlet

-¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?- pregunto Jack

-La verdad no se si sentirme halagada por saber tantas cosas de mi o sentirme acosada por ti Jack- respondió –pero ya veo que tu trabajo de acosador no fue bueno.

-No soy acosador, me ofendes

-Lo aprendí en horas libres- dijo de lo mas natural para mirar a Terra -¿entonces…?

-Prepárense- respondió la reina –si desean ayudarme, entonces no hay tiempo que perder

Scarlet realizo una pequeña reverencia para salir corriendo de ahí, Jack la siguió de inmediato para que asi evitara que se llegara a perder. Michelle observaba aquella escena y reprobaba aquella conducta, mientras que Terra sonría muy tranquilamente. Si Pitch Black la había venido a amenazar, estaba muy equivocado. Esto apenas comenzaba y en cuando la heredera subiera al trono, la balanza se equilibraría perfectamente.


	5. El Pilar y Guardián

Jack se encontraba buscando por todo el castillo a la acompañante que había llevado ese día, la cual; ahora mas que nunca… odiaba. ¿pero como no poder odiar a la persona con la que habías llegado, si de un momento a otro la habías perdido de vista?

Claro, después de haber escuchado lo que podían hacer para ayudar a la reina, Scarlet no tardo ni un momento mas ahí para salir a correr a prestar ayuda, sin haber tomado la debida precaución de preguntar primero el camino, antes de lanzarse a ciegas. Debía de tomar un descanso, nunca había recorrido tanto el palacio como aquel día, claro… la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba con la reina hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero mas allá… de ir caminado entre todas las salas, era un sueño imposible, ahora convertido en pesadilla.

-¿La encontraron?- pregunto al sentir como uno de los guardias se acercaba a él

-Aun no- respondió secamente

~ 2 ~

-La próxima vez que me emocione tanto, no debo de salir corriendo del lugar en el que me encuentre- comento cansadamente Scarlet mientras caminaba entre el bosque al que se había adentrado –sobre todo si me encuentro en un lugar que no conozca…. ¿en donde fregados me vine a perder?

Scarlet había salido disparada como una flecha que un arquero suelta después de haber tenido tensado el arco, sabia que detrás de ella venia Jack, pero también sabia que de un momento a otro se separo de él, lo malo; es que no recordaba en que momento había llegado a ese lugar, mucho menos, cuando fue el momento exacto en que se había perdido.

El bosque en el que se encontraba era diferente, ella lo sabia. ¿Por qué?

Miro las hojas de los arboles, se encontraban verdes, un verde un tanto oscuro, imaginaba que el sabor de aquellas hojas era amargo debido a su coloración en exceso, el camino se encontraba lleno de piedras de varias formas, algunas de ellas con bordes filosos, de eso se dio cuenta cuando tomo una en especial que brillaba como si de una piedra preciosa se tratara, en el momento en que acaricio su borde sintió un leve ardor en su dedo, una fina cortada se había formado después de aquella caricia. Los arbustos se encontraban muy tupidos y las frutas de aquellos arboles no eran apetecibles a la vista. Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia los lados, estaba mas perdida de lo que ya estaba. Suspiro y opto por correr.

Se detuvo en seco cuando su pie se enredo en una raíz de árbol y la hizo besar el suelo, su ropa inmediatamente se lleno de hojas secas y tierra. Se puso de pie mientras maldecía a aquella raíz. Miro hacia el cielo, sus ojos demostraban todo lo que sentía en su vida, se sentía muy desesperada y eso no era buena señal, porque sabia de antemano que acabaría aun mas perdida.

40 minutos habían pasado después de haber besado aquella tierra desconocida, entre mas se adentraba al bosque mas sabia que seria imposible volver a donde estaba. Llego a un punto en el que se dio la media vuelta para tratar de volver hacia el palacio, pero un mal paso que había dado la hizo caer por una vereda que parecía no tener fin, Scarlet iba rodando hasta que acomodo su cuerpo para resbalar hasta llegar al fondo. Tosió un poco mientras se sacudía por completo su cuerpo para liberarlo de las hojas, su ropa se encontraba ahora aterrada por completo. Camino cojeando un poco, se dio cuenta de que esa parte se encontraba menos poblada de arbustos, afino su oído al escuchar algunos crujidos que se encontraban cerca de ahí, sus pasos se volvieron mas lentos, esos crujidos eran en realidad exhalaciones de algún animal, y por el sonido, podía asegurar que era un animal de gran tamaño.

Cualquier persona habría dado la cuenta, incluso sus instintos le indicaban que se alejara pero no, se adentro hasta llegar a donde se originaba aquel ruido. Sus ojos brillaron, su respiración se agito aun mas y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar por reflejo. Frente a ella se encontraba echado entre varios arbustos un animal que le había robado la respiración, este se despertó y levanto su rostro para toparse con los ojos de ella. Oscuros vs claros.

-¡Que hermoso!- susurro embelesada, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas ya recorrían su rostro –lo más hermoso que he visto en mi….- fue interrumpida por un fuerte alarido que provoco aquella criatura -….vida.

Limpio aquellas gotas de agua salina con el dorso de su mano mientras mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a verlo con el mayor detalla que sus ojos le permitían, mientras aquella criatura la escrutaba con la mirada. Scarlet tomo asiento en el piso mientras trataba de tranquilizarce, frente a ella se encontraba aquel animal que tanto le había fascinado desde que recordaba, un animal que nunca en su vida pensó que vería, un hermoso ejemplar de dragón. Tanteo entre sus bolsillos solo para comprobar que efectivamente había olvidado su celular, suspiro fastidiaba. Miro alrededor en busca de algo que le ayuda a acercarse mas a aquel dragón que no hacia mas que mirarla con mucho detalle.

-¿Cómo te acercas a un dragón?- se pregunto en voz alta llamando la atención de aquella mítica criatura –fruta… ¿comes fruta?- pregunto al animal mientras mantenía posada la mirada en un árbol tupido de manzanas –no eres un caballo pero creo…- su oración fue interrumpida cuando aquel dragón lanzo unas lanzas de cristal que pasaron rozando el cuerpo de la joven -¡wow!- hablo Scarlet -¡es genial, los dragones hacen mas cosas que escupir fuego!- respondió muy emocionada mientras corría a observar aquellas lanzas que se habían incrustado cerca de aquel árbol –esta bien, yua te entendí… quieres manzanas- respondió ella mientras lo observaba

El dragón dejo salir un suspiro mientras intentaba volver a dormir, Scarlet le resto importancia y comenzó a escalar aquel árbol, desato su chaquetilla para convertirla en una bolsa para obtener toda la fruta que le fuera posible. Miraba de vez en cuando al dragón que parecía sumido en su mundo, después de un tiempo bajo de ahí y poco a poco se fue acercando al dragón, este sintió su presencia y despertó de nuevo, observándola fijamente. La exhalación de aire de aquel ser movió los cabellos de Scarlet, con mucha dificulta se trato de erguir para poder acercarse mas a aquel ser que se negaba a dejarlo descansar, Scarlet no tardo mucho en alzar una de sus manos para acariciar el hocico del animal, pero este se puso de un momento a otro nervioso, sus alas comenzaron a aletear de manera violenta, ella dejo caer la chaquetilla con las manzanas pues había perdido el equilibrio con aquella descarga de aire que la había alejado unos metros, el hocico del dragón comenzó a brillar de color rojizo. Ella se puso de pie un tanto asustada, de un momento a otro sintió una ráfaga de aire frio para después salir volando de ahí, observando solo como unas poderosas llamas les pasaban rozando.

De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerca del palacio, tal vez de la parte trasera pero había llegado mas rápido de lo que le habría tomado a ella si hubiera optado por caminar y no haberse entretenido por aquella magnifica criatura. Cuando por fin sintió sus pies sobre el suelo tambaleo un poco mientras daba algunos pasos, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Jack furioso.

-¿Jack? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Scarlet inocentemente

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- volvió a preguntar -¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el Bosque Prohibido?!- pregunto gritándole mientras que Scarlet no entendía a lo que se refería –¡ese sitio esta prohibido para cualquiera! ¡y luego todavía con ese monstruos…!

-¡Bájale dos rayitas a tu drama!- le respondió de la misma manera a Jack -¡a mi no me vas a estar gritando!

-¡Ahora te haces la ofendida!- respondió sarcásticamente -¡te estuve buscando por todo el castillo, por todos los alrededores y nada! ¡Te encuentro en el Bosque Prohibido cerca de esa…. Esa… esa cosa!

-Asi que la humana estaba en tierras prohibidas- se escucho la voz Michelle que se había acercado junto con Terra –eres de cuidado humana

-¿En donde estabas Scarlet?- pregunto amablemente la reina –nos tenias a todos muy preocupados

-Vale, creo que no me van a dejar en paz con este tema- respondió cruzándose de brazos –Salí corriendo por la emoción, así que no me di cuenta y me perdí en el mentado "Bosque Prohibido"- recalco la ultima parte –me di en la madre varias veces, digo; por si no se habían dado cuenta- menciono mientras hacia hincapié en su ropa aterrada y algunos raspones en sus brazos –y me encontré con la única cosa que valía la pena

-¿Qué encontraste Scarlet?- pregunto Terra con sumo interés

-Un dragón- respondió en un suspiro, dejando de lado su mal humor para recordar a aquel animal que había dejado unos minutos atrás.

-Mentira- respondió Michelle antes que nadie –los dragones no se muestran antes nadie, y si lo llegan a hacer; es solo para matarlos

-Vete a freír espárragos- mando Scarlet –yo sé lo que vi y créeme que era un dragón real

-Descríbemelo- ordeno Terra

-Por favor, es imposible que ustedes que son mas irreales no crean que aquí hay dragones…- respondió mientras observaba los semblantes serios de los que se encontraban con ella –está bien. ¿Cuánto media?... no lo sé, estaba echado en el piso, pero se que estaba grandote- respondió alegremente –era negro, aun mas negro que la noche mas oscura, su piel brillaba hermosamente, creo que esas eran sus escamas. Sus ojos, no puedo creerlos, sus ojos…- Scarlet estaba emocionada –yo creía que Jack tenia ojos muy lindos

-¿De verdad?- pregunto alegre

-Ya no- respondió demasiado sincera –los ojos de ese animal eran…. Eran… ¡tan hermosos!, no hay palabra alguna que pueda describir aquellas hermosas ventanas que tiene.

-¿ventanas? ¿los dragones tienen ventanas?- pregunto extrañada Michelle

-Es una metáfora, otra forma de describir los ojos- explico Jack

- Y en sus garras delantera… tenia algo; como explicar, tenia como, una cosa… algo que le hacia ver hermoso…- trataba de explicarse –como si tuviera lana, algo panchosito, muy suave a la vista- comento Scarlet –le cubría desde el dorso de su garra hasta antes del codo, el pelaje ese era de color griseado, gris pardo o gris claro, anywey… el chiste es que es ese color. Y en su frente…. Oh, que hermosura de lunar

-¿Lunar?- pregunto Jack, Scarlet ignoro a Jack

-Tenia un lunar en forma de luna. Un lunar muy hermoso, pero blanco, bien blanco, lastima que no traía mi celular conmigo…- se vio interrumpida por la risa estridente de Michelle, los tres restantes mantenían la mirada fija en ella, esperando a que se calmara –pasa el chiste, así nos reímos todos

-Es que… es que… es imposible- comento Michelle mientras trataba de contener la risa y limpiar las pocas lagrimas que le habían salido –es imposible creer tu cuento

-Lo que pasa es que es muy difícil entender algo como lo has explicado Scarlet- intervino Terra –un dragón es un animal muy peligroso, nadie que vive en esta dimensión tiene control sobre ellos, eso ha sido así desde hace siglos. El Bosque Prohibido lleva ese nombre porque nadie, absolutamente nadie ha podido dominar esos territorios- comenzó a caminar rumbo al palacio, Scarlet se coloco a lado de ella mientras Jack y Michelle iban detrás

-¿Tanto tiempo?- pregunto Scarlet

-Es un territorio que esta dominado no solo por dragones; sino también por hidras, grifos, quimeras, fénixs…. Muchas criaturas de las cuales solo has escuchado en libros de cuentos y novelas de tu mundo. Pero aquí mi quería Scarlet, es… imposible no ver uno y no salir herido. Los dragones dominan ese territorio en un 80%

-Valla. Me imagino porque- respondió sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios

-Además, el que hallas visto a un dragón Nocturno; lo hace mas… como decirlo, difícil de creer.

-¿Hay mas clases de dragones?- pregunto esperanzada

-Muchos Scarlet, muchos mas… pero entre ellos, el Nocturno es el mas peligroso. Sobre todo si es el siguiente en la línea- anuncio dejando a Scarlet confundida con lo ultimo –Jack…. ¿Cuándo partirán?

-Hoy mismo Terra- anuncio mientras que Scarlet mantenía su mirada en algún punto interesante del suelo.

~ 3 ~

Después de haber sentido el peligro acercarse, el dragón Nocturno había visto como la humana que había estado a su lado había sido alejada por una fuerte ventisca de nieve. Sacudió su cuerpo sin mucho cuidado soltando aquellos gruñidos que solo un animal como el podría crear.

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, dejando ver que sus patas traseras también se encontraban revestidas con aquella piel afelpada al igual que el final de su cola, sus patas traseras trastabillaron pero con su fuerza se mantuvo en pie. Sin tan solo Scarlet hubiese sido mas observadora se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel dragón se encontraba solo en ese sitio por la herida que traía consigo en su cuerpo, herida que continuaba sangrando, aun mas, por la sacudida que se había dado. Se acerco a las manzanas que habían quedado regadas en el suelo y con la ayuda de una de sus garras comenzó a reunirlas para así devorarlas de un solo bocado. Olisqueo la chaquetilla que Scarlet había olvidado, no encontró algo en ella que le pudiera desagradar.

Hizo gala de inteligencia y como pudo extendió aquel pedazo de tela para amontonar algo de nieve que había regada con la ayuda de su cola. Cuando hubo reunido la nieve se volvió a echar en el suelo, de nuevo se ayudo con su cola para poder colocar esa compresa de hielo en la herida, para así tratar de calmar un poco el dolor y la sangre que aun emanaba de ella. Dejo salir un suspiro y algunas llamas muy tenues salieron de los orificios de su nariz, se había cansado demasiado y estaba mejor que dispuesto para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

~ 4 ~

Una tenue chispa de luz comenzó a hacerse presente en aquel lugar, pequeño duendecillos vestidos de rojo y gorros en punta se acercaban para observar curiosos lo que pasaba. De un momento a otro aquella pequeña luz se transformo en un torbellino de varios colores, de donde dos jóvenes salieron disparados, uno mas alejado que otro. Jack ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar por esa clase de medio, pero para Scarlet era una nueva experiencia

-Que fregazo- susurro Scarlet mientras sobaba su cabeza que a pesar de haberse estrellado con algo blando había recibido un poco de dolor, miro hacia arriba para ver lo que había amortiguado su golpe -¿Qué demonios…?- se alejo a gatas después de haberse topado con un par de ojos avellanados -¡Jack! ¡¿En donde estas frigobar andante?!- grito mientras se trataba de incorporar, frente a ella se encontraba algo muy pero muy grande, peludo y de color blanco

-¿Tienes algún otro insulto guardado Scarlet?- pregunto molesto mientras se quitaba de encima unos duendecillos

-¿Qué chingados… es… eso?- pregunto señalando al hombre peludo que estaba frente a ella

-Eso mi querida Scarlet- dijo arrojando al aire al ultimo duendecillo –es un yeti o como tu le conoces, el abominable hombre de las nieves…. Y te viene a comer y a usar tu cerebro para el caldo- dijo haciendo sonar tétrica su voz mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Idiota- susurro antes de darle un puñetazo en el estomago

-Bonitas… caricias- susurro mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

-No te pegue tan fuerte- respondió restándole importancia, Jack de inmediato dejo de hacer su drama –Jack, hablo en serio… ¿Qué es eso?

-Ya te lo dije, un Yeti- respondió mientras que el yeti hablaba sin parar, un idioma que Scarlet no entendía para nada –Ya veo, entonces…. Iremos

-¿A dónde?- pregunto mientras era estirada de la mano por Jack.

-Con Norte- respondió

-Por eso… ¿Quién diablos es Norte?- pregunto Scarlet

Pasaron varios pasillos, varias puertas antes de llegar a una puerta enorme, aun mas de las que habían dejado atrás. El yeti aun venia detrás de ellos balbuceando palabras desconocidas, palabras que parecía que Jack entendía a medias. Se detuvieron en la gran puerta, Scarlet espero a que Jack tocara pero opto por abrirla sin avisar.

-¡Norte, ya estoy aquí!- grito adentrándose al taller.

-¡Jack! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?- pregunto un hombre que se encontraba sentado tallando una figura en hielo. El yeti seguía balbuceando y Jack mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Esto no puede ser… cierto- susurro Scarlet al observar detalladamente el taller en el que se encontraba.

Las paredes en realidad no eran importantes, sino todo lo que había dentro de aquel Taller. Se acerco a una de las esculturas de hielo, un hermoso castillo de princesa, delineo el contorno con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, a su lado se encontraba otro castillo, este parecía estar en construcción pues las piezas plásticas aun se encontraban desparramadas en la mesa. Una sonrisa enorme se formo en sus labios, continuo observando todo lo demás, un camión de bomberos, un helicóptero colgando del techo, a su lado un avión. Sobre la chimenea había unos soldaditos de hielo, alguna que otra risa suave se dejaba escuchar en ese sitio que se había quedado en silencio. Cosa que Scarlet no lo había notado. Siguió caminado hasta que termino frente a un librero, contemplo cada uno de los libros ahí y decidió tomar uno, con mucho cuidado lo abrió a la mitad, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a la mitad del cuento de La Galleta de Jengibre. Lo hojeó un poco mas hasta que lo cerro y lo dejo con igual cuidado en su lugar. Se detuvo de golpe cuando observo que Jack se encontraba sentado muy sonriente, a lado de él se encontraba un hombre, casi del mismo tamaño que aquellos yetis, cuerpo robusto y fuerte, mirada agradable y cálida, vestido de camisa roja con mangas enrolladas, pantalones negros y barba blanca prominente al igual que sus cejas y cabellos. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los brazos con un tatuaje en cada uno de ellos.

-Debo de estar… soñando- susurro Scarlet, que sin haberse dado cuenta había extendido sus brazos hacia esa persona que sonriente extendió sus brazos –en verdad… debo de estar… soñando- su respiración se encontraba agitada, de nuevo aquellas lagrimas de felicidad se amontonaron en sus ojos, luchando por no salir de ahí

-Bienvenida Scarlet- hablo en tono fuerte, pero amable. Scarlet sintió el calor de las grandes manos rodeando las suyas –Soy Norte- se presento –tal vez, tú me conozcas como…

-Santa- respondió agitada liberando ya las lagrimas que corrían en su rostro –Eres Santa Claus- miro a Jack quien la observaba –Es Santa…. Jack…. Es… Santa

-Norte- corrigió él

-¿Cómo estas Scarlet?- pregunto mientras miraba enternecido a la joven que no había despegado la mirada de él –no deberías de llorar querida- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de la chica

-Es que… cuanto soñé de niña- comento mientras tomaba una de las manos de Norte con las de ella –Desde niña soñé con verte, comprobar que en realidad existes y ahora… estas frente a mi.

-Que linda- susurro Norte mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la silla en la que estaba antes Jack –Tan llena aun de asombro

-No sabes cuánto- respondió Jack mientras era golpeado por una patada de Scarlet -Lo decía en buena onda

-Muy bien… Scarlet- llamo Norte –¿una taza de chocolate? ¿Pastel de frutas?

-No lo aceptes- susurro Jack

-Claro- respondió sonriente Scarlet mientras frente a ella algunos duendecillos traían lo que habían ofrecido –Gracias linduras- agradeció al par de duendecillos que le ofrecían la taza de chocolate, ellos se sonrojaron violentamente

-¿A que debo su agradable visita?- pregunto Norte

Entre interrupciones de Scarlet e ideas locas, Jack comenzó a platicar acerca de todo lo que había pasado Terra. Desde el momento en que había llegado Pitch hasta el momento en que el la había maldecido. Scarlet puso atención a aquellas palabras, sabia que algo no encajaba y ahí tenia la respuesta, una guerra se avecinaba y ya había bajas y era por parte del lado del bien. Norte se lamentaba por aquello y decidió dar aquellas esferas de las que había hablado Terra.

-¿De verdad existen esas cosas?- pregunto Jack mientras salía detrás de Norte, miro a Scarlet y le indico que los siguiera

-Por supuesto que si- respondió alegre –son ultra secretas y nadie debe de saber de ellas

-Si son secretas, ¿Cómo es que Terra las conoce?- le pregunto Scarlet

-¡Esta grandota!- dijo en voz alta Scarlet al observar el interior del lugar -¡Esto es increíble!

-Scarlet, ya compórtate- ordeno Jack cuando esta paso corriendo a lado de él

-No seas amargado Jack- respondió ella sonriente –Déjame que saque a mi niña interior

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo- dijo Norte al ver a Scarlet tan feliz –lastima que tengas mucho tiempo para verla completa

-¿Los Yetis hacen los juguetes?- pregunto al observarlos trabajar arduamente

-Si- respondió –los duendes solo lo creen- respondió Jack

-¡Genial!- grito Scarlet –Santa, Santa- llamo Scarlet la atencion del hombre

-Dime Scarlet- respondió

-¿Alguna vez estuve en la lista negra?- pregunto interesada

-No sabes cuantas veces- respondió en un suspiro

-¡Si existe! ¡Existe la lista de Santa!- dijo mientras subían al elevador

-Las personas normales estarían en shock- comento Jack

-Por favor Jack… no me jodas la existencia

-Scarlet… malas palabras no- llamo la atención Norte

-Lo siento Santa, no volverá a suceder- respondió de inmediato

-Buena niña- dijo Norte mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven

-Tramposa- susurro Jack

Después de haber bajado por el elevador, caminaron por un largo pasillo; el cual, se encontraba iluminado únicamente por unas antorchas. Un lugar algo tenebroso por algunos, pero eso no parecía importarle a Scarlet quien se encontraba con la adrenalina al mil por ciento. Frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme puerta circular, con varias cerraduras. Ya cerca de ella, se pudo dar cuenta de que se encontraba hecho de un fuerte hierro. Norte pronuncio algunas palabras que Scarlet reconoció como ruso, pero que tampoco logro entender. Los cerrojos se fueron abriendo uno a uno hasta que después un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar, después la puerta dio indicio de abrirse para dejar salir un humo frio. Norte termino de abrirlo y se adentro a ella, Scarlet se metió después de Norte mientras que Jack soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pues Scarlet no parecía estar cansada.

Dentro de aquella bóveda se encontraba hasta el fondo una vitrina con varias filas, las cuales se encontraban algunas esferas muy hermosas. Jack saco de entre su chaqueta una esfera de menor tamaño que esas, además de que el color era cristalino, aquellas se veían aun mas grandes y de colores que oscilaban entre dorados y plateados. Norte tomo dos doradas y las guardo en una caja de madera con sumo cuidado.

-Estas son las Esferas de Tiempo- explico Norte mientras extendía la caja de madera, Jack la intento tomar pero de inmediato se la quito de su alcance

-Norte- comento Jack algo molesto

-Son muy especiales- siguió mientras observaba con atención aquella caja -no importa que pase, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado con estas dos esferas. Deben entregarlas a Terra, ella es la única Pilar que puede hacerlo trabajar al cien por ciento- dijo mientras le extendía de nuevo aquella caja a Jack

-¿Qué es un Pilar?- pregunto Scarlet, el hombre volvió a alejar la caja de Jack quien suspiro cansado

-Un Pilar es lo mas grande que hay en la vida- comento mientras meneaba la caja en el aire

-¡Norte, Norte… la caja!- hablo Jack mientras trataba de quitarle aquella caja

-Hay diferencias mi buena niña Scarlet- continuo su explicación sin dejar de menear la caja en el aire

-¿De verdad?- pregunto interesada

-Así es- respondió –un Guardián protege la ilusión, el asombro, los sueños, la inocencia, la pureza de un niño…

-La diversión- respondió cansado Jack dándose por vencido al tratar de recuperar la caja que traía Norte

-No interrumpas Jack, eres un grosero- reprendió Scarlet –por favor, sigue Santa

-Ay si, "sigue Santa"- repitió la frase Jack siendo ignorado

-Nos debemos a los niños Scarlet, ellos son todo lo que tenemos y todo lo que protegemos con nuestra vida. Ellos son las luces de nuestra vida- Scarlet asintió entendiendo –pero un pilar niña mía…. Un pilar es aquel que trasciende el tiempo y las eras

-No entiendo- respondió sinceramente Scarlet. Norte sonrió

-Un Pilar es la base del mundo, aquel en el que niños y adultos creen. Que saben que no es un mito, que saben que en realidad existen. Como lo es Terra y como lo soy yo.

-¿Terra es un Pilar?- pregunto Scarlet

-Veamos niña mía- hablo Norte mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa –Si estas en este momento en la tierra de Natura, la gobernante de ahí es Terra… ella puede cambiar el clima y hacer que los arboles reverdezcan y que las flores florezcan

-Valla la redundancia- susurro Jack mientras caminaba hacia la vitrina

-¡Aléjate de ahí niño!- ordeno de inmediato Norte

-No he hecho nada- respondió Jack mientras la mirada de Norte le atravesaba, Jack suspiro –esta bien, esta bien… ya me quito. Ni que las fuera a romper

-Por eso quiero que te alejes de ahí- aclaro Norte mientras volvía la vista a Scarlet quien trataba de analizar todo –Scarlet… ya sabes que pilar es Terra… ¿verdad?

-Ella es…- después de un tiempo –cabello verde, la manera en la que esta vestida y demás cosas… ella es… La Madre Naturaleza

-¡Correcto!- respondió alegremente –Ella es la Madre Naturaleza y ahora Scarlet, es el deber de los dos, llevar estas esferas para que puede tener a su heredera

-Claro- respondió mientras tomaba la caja que Norte le ofrecía –puede contar conmigo Santa

-¡Trampa! ¡yo la pedí primero!- renegó Jack

-No seas mari…- se freno ante la mirada acusatoria de Norte –perdón, no seas niña Jack- dijo mientras aferraba la caja a ella

-Scarlet, antes de que te vallas dos cosas- anuncio Norte -¿Qué te paso?

-Ah, esto- dijo mientras veía sus brazos –Es que me caí por ahí- respondió restándole importancia –pero sigo viva

-Debes de tener mas cuidado- pidió Norte –La segunda… quiero que vengas de nuevo a visitarme, te mostrare con mucha dedicación la Fabrica y el taller…

-¿Y el trineo? ¿Y a Rodolfo el reno?- pregunto con mucha emoción

-Claro, también el trineo, pero Rodolfo…- trato de explicar –Anda, mejor ve que Terra ya los espera

-Si- respondió sonriente –Anda Jack, moviéndolas que tenemos prisa, mucha prisa

-¿Sabes hacer otra cosa que solo estar ordenando?- pregunto Jack mientras sacaba la esfera de su chaqueta por segunda vez

-No seas llorón, anda- apresuro Scarlet –Adiós Santa, luego le diré al frigobar con patas que me traiga de nuevo

-¡Scarlet!- grito Jack

-Jack aquí no- comento Norte después de que Jack lanzo la esfera dentro de aquella bóveda

~ 5 ~

Scarlet prefirió ignorar las miradas de Michelle, estaría mejor si pudiera esperar fuera del palacio, mas preciso a lado de aquel dragón en el que no había dejado de pensar. Pero Jack se encontraba detrás de ella, vigilando cada paso que ella daba, con tal de que no se escapara y/o se perdiera en el palacio de nuevo.

Terra se encerró en una sala que se encontraba a lado del Salón del Trono. En el momento en que Scarlet le entrego aquella caja se dispuso a trabajar en ello. De sus manos brotaba un polvillo dorado que caía sobre aquellas esferas, estas al contacto se comenzaron a iluminar. Pronto, muy pronto ellos partirían a una misión muy difícil. Pero confiaba en ambos.


	6. 5 minutos de descanso

-¿Le pasa algo, mi señor?- pregunto Leila a su amo, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo de pie frente a la ventana de aquel lugar sombrío, un lugar en el que solo se encontraba iluminada por algunas antorchas de un fuego muy tenue –mi señor… ¿se siente bien?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos

-Se acerca el momento- escucho murmurarlo, ella se detuvo en ese momento sin ser capaz de decir alguna palabra –muy pronto Leila, muy pronto… podre ser capaz de ampliar mis territorios… ¿has enviado la invitación?- pregunto desviando solo un poco la mirada hacia la joven que en ese momento se puso de rodillas

-Por supuesto- respondió –envié cada una de las invitaciones, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen las respuestas

-Bien hecho Leila, bien hecho- respondió mientras se alejaba de ahí y comenzaba a caminar por un pasillo oscuro –esperemos que esas invitaciones consigan lo que en realidad quiero- comento

-Alianzas- respondió ella

-Así es- afirmo –una de las Alianzas más grandes que ha habido en este podrido mundo, una alianza que hará caer poco a poco cada tierra, hasta que todo este cubierto de oscuridad

-Mi señor, será muy problemático saber quien liderara esta Alianza, esto solo causaría una guerra interna- comento Leila –Seria pero que cayera en esta alianza que en el verdadero campo de batalla, si disculpa mi indiscreción- Pitch se detuvo para mirar fijamente a Leila, esta bajo la mirada y espero alguna clase de castigo

-Mi bella Leila- susurro mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos –tienes toda la razón del mundo, es por eso… que te tengo a ti. Para que cuando ya no necesite de alguno de ellos…

-¿Lo desaparezco?- pregunto intimidada por aquella maligna mirada

-Así es- respondió mostrando una sonrisa tenebrosa –Por eso eres una de mis guerreras más fieles- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ella –espero que no tengas ningún fallo… ¿lo comprendes Leila?

-Así se hará mi señor- respondió mostrando una sonrisa. Black le devolvió el gesto y se alejo de ahí, dejándola sola en aquel pasillo desierto

Se dio la media vuelta dejando que el gastado vestido danzara mientras ella movía sus caderas, poco a poco se fue alejando hasta llegar hasta donde antes se encontraba junto con su señor. Coloco una de sus manos en el rostro, donde antes Pitch había colocado su griseada mano, perdió su mirada rojiza entre un punto inexistente, trataba de ver mas allá de aquellas colinas griseadas, muy lejos de ahí, esas colinas eran verdes, pero ese era un color que ella odiaba, le causaba nauseas tener que vivir en un lugar lleno de luz.

De su cuenta corría que Pitch Black seria el nuevo líder de la Edad Oscura, una nueva era; en la cual, su señor seria la persona que gobernaría.

-Mi señora Leila- un joven se presento ante ella mientras se arrodillaba mostrando sus respetos hacia la mano derecha de Black

-¿Qué quieres?- exigió saber, se encontraba molesta al haber sido interrumpida de sus pensamientos

-El resto de las invitaciones han sido enviadas, dos de ellas ya han sido rechazadas

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesta, se encaro hacia el soldado quien solo se limito a mirar el piso intensamente -¿Te dieron sus razones?

-Mi señora- interrumpió otro mas que se presento ante ella mostrando sus respetos

-¡¿Por qué interrumpes?!- grito furiosa

-Porque acaban de llegar las razones- dijo apresuradamente, Leila se calmo y dio la autorización de que continuara hablando –ambas dijeron que no deseaban cooperar por dos razones. La primera porque no quieren tener mas problemas de los que ya tienen con los del Mundo de la Luz

-Cobardes- susurro mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana –se escoden detrás de las paredes como las sabandijas que son. No quieren salir de su ratonera para poder así ver el mundo exterior- les explico mientras que ambos soldado se encontraban en silencio -¿y la segunda?

-Si mi señora- respondió de inmediato –dicen que no son estúpidos como para saber que el señor Black los traicionaría cuando menos lo esperaran

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. Una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y cinismo se dibujo en su rostro –pueden retirarse. Yo me ocupare de lo demás

-Si señora- respondieron al unisonoro para desaparecer de ahí.

-Estúpidos no son, mira que adelantarse a los deseos de mi señor- hablo en voz alta mientras cruzaba una puerta y comenzaba a bajar por una escalera –de cualquier manera, solo se les permitió vivir un poco más, solo… alargar un poco más su vida

La joven siguió bajando aquellas escaleras hasta perderse en la oscuridad, hasta que de nuevo sus servicios fuesen necesitados.

~ 2 ~

-Se esta tardando mucho- pensó Jack mientras seguía a cada paso a Scarlet, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta en la que Terra había desaparecido para verificar que aun no se abriría

-Jack- se detuvo Scarlet cerca de la ventana, de inmediato el susodicho le presto atención –¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

-Si te quedas quieta en un lugar, si- respondió de inmediato

-En verdad hielito- Jack respingo al escuchar su nuevo apodo –no creo que te quiera cerca de mi, porque si quiero ir al baño ten por seguro que tu no vas a entrar, porque si lo haces… te mueres

-¿Hielito?- volvió a preguntar

-Se ve que careces de modales humana- intervino Michelle, la aludida solo dejo salir un suspiro ignorándola por completo –esa es otra forma de demostrar que no tienes clase

-Por favor, quieren dejar de matarse con la mirada- pensó Jack quien se abstuvo a dejar libres sus pensamientos, si es que quería vivir otro días mas

Otro momento mas de silencio entre los presentes, se podían escuchar algunos pasos que se acercaban, Scarlet se había sentado en el suelo mientras que los otros dos se encontraban de pie, Michelle cerca de la puerta de su reina, Jack cerca de una de las ventanas. Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a un hombre de edad madura. Sus cabellos eran cortos y algo canosos, a pesar de su edad tenia un cuerpo aun fuerte y trabajado, su rostro permanecía serio, sereno y lleno de convicción. Vestía un uniforme militar en colores dorados y verdes, las hombrearas se asemejaban a las hojas de los arboles mientras que el pectoral, brazos y piernas se asemejaban a los fuertes troncos de madera. En su cintura portaba un cinturón negro azulado este cargaba una espada, a la vista de cualquiera muy pesada. La empuñadura tenia forma de corazón y en medio de esta se encontraba una hermosa piedra blanca que resplandecía con los rayos del sol que se colaban por aquella habitación.

-Michelle- llamo a la joven con voz fuerte, esta dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre –La reina- exigió saber

-Se encuentra ocupada- respondió de inmediato

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto, Michelle se callo –Es una orden, Michelle- dijo con voz autoritaria

-Perdone mi intromisión- intervino Scarlet mientras acaparaba la atención de esas dos personas

-Hay no- pensó Jack mientras se acercaba de inmediato a ella –Scarlet, no metas tu cucharota donde no te llaman- le susurro en su oído, ella se aparto de él

-¿Usted es?- pregunto el hombre

-Scarlet- se presento de inmediato mientras le extendía la mano –mucho gusto, ¿usted es…?- se atrevió a preguntar en el momento en que su saludo fue correspondido por aquella persona

-General de División, Damek- menciono con orgullo –entonces usted es la invitada de la reina Terra- ella asintió –la persona que hizo alarde de haberse encontrado a un dragón y adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido

-Se ve que aun no lo superan- susurro Scarlet, Damek soltó una sonora carcajada que dejo sorprendida a Michelle y a Jack -¿dije un chiste?- pregunto molesta

-No lo hagas enojar- susurro Jack en voz baja a la chica

-Tienes valor Scarlet- le comento aquel hombre –mujeres como tú serian una gran adquisición en la Guardia Real

-No, gracias- respondió de inmediato –para ser como la inútil de atrás- señalo a Michelle quien la miro recelosa –Paso, muchas gracias

-Michelle se convirtió en Dama de Compañía de Terra, es por eso que su nivel militar decayó- anuncio mientras veía a la Dama duramente –entonces… ¿Qué te pareció el dragón?

-Genial- respondió de inmediato –Un dragón de noche o algo así dijo la reina.

-Nocturno- corrigió mientras que Scarlet le resto importancia –eres una mujer de fuertes convicciones. Claro, para ser una humana, no conoces el miedo

-¿Habrá un lugar para mi en sus filas?- pregunto Scarlet con una sonrisa –se pelear muy bien, el cubito de hielo puede confirmarlo- dijo mientras señalaba al joven que solo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Cubito de hielo?- pregunto Damek –hasta que conozco a alguien que mantiene a raya al peor de todos los espíritus

-Gracias por el cumplido- respondió Jack mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la ventana –ya no hay respeto

Las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a la reina, Damek abandono su postura relajada y se arrodillo en el momento en que la reina se acerco a ellos. Entre sus manos se encontraba aquella caja de madera. Desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Jack, este solo la saludo agitando la mano, Scarlet bajo la mirada a manera de respeto y Michelle se acerco de inmediato a su lado.

-Damek, deja ya tanto protocolo- comento mientras se dirigía hacia Scarlet dándole de nuevo aquella caja –lo que sigue es muy difícil Scarlet, ¿aun deseas hacerlo?

-Claro, yo no soy de las que me echo para atrás después de haber dado mi palabra- respondió –además, Jack me va a acompañar… ¿verdad?- el asintió

-Entonces vallan hasta mañana- ordeno Terra mientras tomaba asiento en el trono

-No tenemos tiempo que perder Terra- intervino Jack –no te queda mucho tiempo

-Es una orden Jack Frost… guardián del Invierno- comento la mujer quien dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes –pueden retirarse, Jack… muéstrale su habitación a Scarlet, descansen que cenaremos juntos.

-A la orden- respondió Jack

Scarlet hizo una pequeña reverencia para seguir a Jack. En esta ocasión detallo cada una de las esculturas que a su paso dejaba detrás de sí, ambos iban en un silencio profundo, Jack solo tenia en mente en ayudar a Terra pues el tiempo se le estaba escapando de las manos mientras que Scarlet admiraba cada cuadro, cada pared. Doblaron por pocos pasillos, los cuales para la joven seria sencillo recordar. Jack la dejo frente a una puerta sencilla, dándole espacio para que descansara con propiedad, le señalo la puerta que se encontraba a lado de la de ella, la habitación que él ocupaba cuando se quedaba ahí.

Sin mas espera Scarlet se adentro a la habitación, dejo la caja en la cama para dirigirse de inmediato al balcón con el que contaba. No se percato de la suave colcha blanca que cubría el colchón ni del dosel traslucido que cubría la cama por completo, mucho menos en el armario de roble que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación. O de la presencia de un tocador con espejo y silla acojinada de color rojo. Nada de eso le pareció mas interesante que las enredaderas que se encontraban pegadas a unos troncos delgados de madera, tanto con las manos estirando aquella enredadera delgada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportar su descenso, alzo de nuevo la mirada hacia el bosque que se encontraba un poco alejado, pero de seguro llegaría, ahora sin perderse. Sonrió ante lo que haría, pues su sombra se encontraba ahora mismo en otro lugar.

~ 3 ~

Michelle había dejado aquella sala después de la orden que le había dado Terra, mientras que Damek se mantenía frente a ella, esperando a que hablara. Aunque el silencio que se había formado en la Sala del Trono era confortante, no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que le preocupaba a él y lo que mantenía ocupada la mente de la reina.

-¿Qué te parece mi elección Damek?- pregunto Terra mientras observaba al General cerca de una de las muchas ventanas de aquel sitio

-No pudiste elegir mejor heredera- respondió sinceramente –no conoce el miedo, ni el temor… tan llena de valentía y astucia- respondió –Sera una gran reina

-Lo sé- respondió Terra sinceramente –me recuerda mucho a las historias que contaba mi antecesora

-¿Tú lo crees?- pregunto mientras observaba desde la lejana distancia la figura de una pequeña intrusa –Va camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido, otra vez

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto Terra mientras sonreía y se acercaba a donde se encontraba Damek. Desde esa distancia podía observar como la intrusa se escabullía entre los primeros arboles –Al menos esta vez no se perderá

-Terra…- interrumpió Damek –lo que me decías antes… ¿a quién?

-A Natura- respondió dejando salir un suspiro –Por todo lo que alguna vez leí en los libros de Antaño y las historias que me contaban… se parece mucho a Natura

-Tal vez aun le falta madurar- la reina miro reprobatoriamente a Damek -… solo un poquito, no mucho Terra

Damek poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su reina, ambos habían crecido juntos, se conocían de toda la vida. Claro que había un sentimiento, la persona que no lo viera debería de estar completamente ciego, pero ambos decidieron el deber antes que el amor.

-Tengo miedo Damek- susurro la reina con honestidad –Mi muerte se acerca más rápido y aun…

-Confía en ellos Terra- interrumpió Damek mirándola fijamente –seguirás con vida después de que hayan regresado

-Sabes que no es así- contesto Terra con semblante triste, dejo salir un sonoro suspiro. Se aparto de su general para subir de nuevo a su trono –Damek- llamo de nuevo –Promete, que sobre todas las cosas... que protegerás a la nueva reina con tu vida, así como lo hiciste con la mía

-Terra, por favor…. No digas esas cosas- suplico el hombre

-Damek- insistió ella

-Lo hare mi reina, con vida protegerá a la siguiente sucesora- respondió firmemente mientras se arrodillaba ante ella

-Gracias- susurro Terra

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Michelle, quien había escuchado cada una de las palabras que habían estado hablando ambas personas. Su sonrisa era palpable al escuchar que el General Damek estaba más que de acuerdo con que ella fuera la sucesora, mucho más cuando fue comparada con Natura, la primera Madre Naturaleza. Por supuesto que era valiente, también sabía que el temor y el miedo no los conocía pues hacia lo posible para sobrevivir día a día después de que Terra le había señalado que había encontrado a su sucesora. Pero se sintió aun mas segura cuando Damek hizo el juramento de servir para siempre a su persona… tal vez sería egoísta, pero pensó para si, que sería una buena forma de que se excusara de tantos regaños que le había proporcionado cuando había tenido su entrenamiento como Soldado Elite

Después de haber satisfecho su curiosidad se dirigió hacia la cocina para dar las órdenes que le habían sido dadas.

~ 4 ~

Había dejado regado por el piso algunas bolitas de papel, claro que después las recogería. No era que no se hubiera aprendido el camino, solo era por si daba un mal paso. Miro hacia los alrededores y se topo con aquella bajada, la que le había provocado los raspones en sus brazos. Sonrió para si misma, se encontraba realmente cerca. Unos cuantos minutos mas y llego, se mantuvo escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Delante de ella, aun se encontraba aquel dragón, aun dormido. Busco con la mirada, pero de las manzanas de antes no había rastro alguno.

El dragón alzo la cabeza en el momento en que sintió la presencia de Scarlet, esta sonreía como tonta, aun no asimilaba lo que tenía delante de ella. El dragón soltó un rugido que la hizo regresar al mundo real.

-Si sigues haciendo eso me vas a dejar sorda- respondió Scarlet, el dragón bufo sin darle mucha importancia –oye, olvide mi chaquetilla. ¿No la has visto?- el dragón la ignoro de nuevo –espero que no te la hayas almorzado, es una de mis favoritas.

El dragón comenzó a olisquear el aire mientras que Scarlet buscaba entre algunos arbustos su chaquetilla. Desvió la mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo del dragón, pronto, una mancha negra que sobresalía entre lo que parecía ser su vientre llamo su atención.

-Ahí esta- se dijo a si misma –mira que tenerla para cubrirte con ella- se acerco unos pasos, pero la cola del animal le impidió acercarse –que… colota- susurro la joven al ver la gran extremidad del dragón –muy bonita…. Digo, contando que también esta… pachoncita

Scarlet se quiso acercar por otro lado pero de nuevo el animal se lo impidió, logrando hacerla tropezar con la ayuda de su cola. Se puso de pie y se encaro con el animal quien hacia lo que fuera para ignorarla.

-Escúchame bien lagartija subdesarrollada, a ni no me vas a estar tumbándome cada vez que se te dé la gana- regaño al dragón pero este localizo aquel olor agradable, una bolsa que se mantenía escondida entre los arbusto –oye… te estoy hablando Godzilla- llamo la chica

El dragón se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas, Scarlet noto que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde mantenía escondido aquel regalo, sin mas se adelanto antes de que el dragón llegara, cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho lanzo un potente rugido que asusto a Scarlet, en ese momento le lanzo de nuevo aquellas lanzas de hielo, las cuales se incrustaron a lado derecho de ella. El dragón cayó al suelo dando un fuerte golpe.

-No te robes lo que no es tuyo- le susurro, su voz aun temblaba –te lo daré si me das mi chaquetilla… que…- Scarlet se calló en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la herida que traía en el costado del vientre de aquel ejemplar -¿Qué diablos es eso?- se intento acercar pero la cola del animal había golpeado la tierra deteniendo su avance –eso está mal lagartija, se te va a infectar si no es revisada y tal vez mueras- el dragón volvió a estrellar su cola contra el suelo –mírame bien primo de Godzilla…- hablo Scarlet colocándose frete a la mirada del dragón, esta vez no desvió la mirada -… no sirve que te hagas wey… se que me entiendes y me entiendes perfectamente… te lo voy a decir una sola vez, voy a curarte por dos razones…. La primera, porque amo a los dragones y la segunda… porque no quiero tener una muerte sobre mi consciencia…. ¿entendiste?- el dragón volteo la cara para ignorarle -¿Entendiste?- pregunto de nuevo en voz alta, el dragón solo bufo como afirmación –bien, si te portas bien, te daré lo que hay en la bolsa

H

Scarlet se acerco con precaución, no deseaba que esa cola la golpease y terminara inconsciente, además de cena para un dragón. Ya cuando se encontraba cerca pudo darse cuenta de la punta que entre salía del cuerpo de aquel animal. Coloco su mano sobre el cuerpo de este, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar recubierto de una piel escamosa se sentía suave, muy suave; sonrió mientras seguía acariciando al enorme dragón, volvió en si cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano se había manchado de sangre, aun mas oscura que la suya. Entre la cola del animal se encontraba su chaquetilla, suspiro… al final del día se tendría que deshacer de su amada prenda. La tomo, no sin antes sentir el pelaje afelpado, tenia razón… este era aun mas suave que el algodón.

Regreso de nuevo a su trabajo para así sacar lo que fuera que trajese enterrado, aplico mucha fuerza, cuando pudo sacar un poco mas aquel objeto lo cubrió con la prenda, así no se le resbalaría tanto. El dragón se encontraba liberando pequeños rugidos de dolor, tratando de soportarlo. Poco a poco aquel objeto fue retirado, en el ultimo esfuerzo Scarlet cayo al suelo por enésima vez, pero con aquello que había dañado al dragón entre sus manos. Lo miro con mucho detalle.

J

-Mira… una escama- le comento al dragón feliz, mientras este se lamia la herida limpiando la poca sangre que emanaba –así que por esta cosa estabas aquí- se puso de pie y camino hacia la bolsa, de ella saco un tela blanca, la cual tenia envuelto un gran pedazo de jamón, algunos panecillos y otros bocados mas, los cuales ofreció al dragón –cómelos, te los traje en honor a que no me has comido y en son de paz- tomo la manta para tapar la herida del dragón –yo creo que sanaras muy pronto- le comento sonriente

Scarlet miro el cielo, este estaba comenzando a enrojecer. Se despidió del dragón y salió con rumbo al palacio. El dragón se comio de nuevo todo de un bocado después de que Scarlet se había marchado.

Camino a prisa mientras iba recogiendo los papeles que había dejado regados por el camino, el cual al final no le había resultado para nada difícil. Cuando llego al inicio del Bosque miro hacia todas las direcciones, pues desde ahí hasta el palacio el camino se encontraba despejado, no quería saber lo que le pasaría si alguien la veía salir de ese lugar. Corrió como alma descarrilada y comenzó a subir de nuevo la enredadera con mucha experiencia.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que era vigilada por una persona que se había dado cuenta de su pequeño escape y que estaba a punto de ir en su búsqueda. Damek sonrió y se volvió a adentrar al palacio.

~ 5 ~

Terra se encontraba ocupando la silla del centro, a su lado derecho se encontraba Damek y a su izquierda Michelle. Scarlet se encontraba sentada a lado de Damek y Jack frente a ella. La cena había sido servida desde hacía unos minutos.

Scarlet había hecho gala de rapidez, pues después de haber subido las enredaderas se adentro a su habitación buscando el baño, el cual encontró después de abrir la puerta del armario, en ese momento Scarlet maldijo a la puerta por tener gran semejanza con la de aseo. De inmediato junto agua en el lavamanos y lavo su rostro y brazos, tomo una pequeña toalla la cual mojo para quitar el exceso de tierra de sus ropas, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella toalla blanca había sido manchada de sangre. Claro, como la blusa era negra, no se notaba la sangre del animal. Sin más, volvió a mojar la toalla y a retirar toda la sangre que hubiera, además de intentar perder el olor a esta. Se aliso los cabellos y de un momento a otro Jack ya se encontraba llamándola para salir a cenar.

-Me han informado que desapareció comida de la cocina Terra- hablo por primera vez Damek, logrando captar la atención de todos, Scarlet se ahogo con la crema que había estado comiendo, pero retuvo la tos que le había provocado

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella sin tomarle mucha importancia –habran sido algunos duendecillos

-Los duendes no comen jamón. Sobre todo si es el mas grande- afirmo mientras miraba de reojo a Scarlet quien parecía que no había bebido agua en días, pues no se había despegado del vaso

-Scarlet- la llamo la reina, ella se tenso -¿te esta gustando la cena?

-Cla… claro- respondió nerviosamente –muy… rica…. De verdad

-Me alegro- contesto la reina. Damek y ella sonreían ante la actitud de la joven visitante, pues de antemano sabían que ella había sido la que se había robado aquel jamón e intuían para quien era –Jack- llamo al chico –saldrán mañana después de haber desayunado

-¿Hasta después del desayuno?- pregunto alarmado

-Así es- respondió Terra –además, ya les conseguí la ropa que van a usar cuando estén allá

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunto ofendido

-Créeme, que a donde vamos no existe aun la mezclilla…. Frigobar… andante- explico Scarlet

-¿Ya te dije que amo tu sarcasmo?- pregunto Jack de manera irónica

-No- respondió Scarlet con una sonrisa –siempre es bueno saberlo

-Scarlet…. La reina del cinismo- anuncio Jack

-Me gusta, ahora arrodíllate y alábame- ordeno ella siguiéndole el juego

-Ni loco- respondió

J

J

La cena continuo entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos de Scarlet contra Jack. Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando y después cada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia su habitación para descansar, pues un día lleno de mucho trabajo les aguardaba. Scarlet dio una ultima mirada hacia donde había dejado al dragón herido, seria tal vez la ultima vez que lo vería, pues lo mas seguro seria que en cuanto pudiera moverse se iría de ahí. Se dejo caer en la cama mientras repasaba el largo día que había tenido.

Había conocido a una reina después se había perdido pero había encontrado a un dragón. Había conocido a Santa Claus, yetis y duendes. Había vuelto y de cuando volvió a encontrase con el dragón lo pudo acariciar. Conoció a un General de División y después había descubierto que la reina era la Madre Naturaleza.

Demasiadas emociones para un día.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y de un momento a otro se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo para esperar un nuevo día, que sabría seria mucho mejor que el que había vivido.


	7. Aliado

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas le comenzaban a molestar, cerro aun mas los ojos mientras se escondía entre la suave colcha. Ignoro los golpes que amenazaba con tirar la puerta de la habitación. Se removió en la cama y se tapo el rostro con la almohada. Los golpes cesaron, la puerta hacia cedido. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba, escucho cuando el dosel fue apartado bruscamente y alguien le retiro la colcha de un solo movimiento.

Jack se quedo de pie sin poder moverse aun con la colcha entre su manos, tal vez la vergüenza, tal vez la pena o el miedo… pero no podía dar un paso para salir de ahí, Scarlet se encontraba furiosa, se puso de pie de inmediato y le planto una sonora bofetada en la mejilla al joven amo del invierno. Después de eso, Jack salió de ahí corriendo mientras que Scarlet soltaba todas las maldiciones que sabia.

~ 2 ~

-Buenos días- saludo secamente Michelle apenas entro al comedor, ambos devolvieron el saludo, aunque Scarlet muy a su pesar, pues aun se encontraba furiosa. La mirada de Michelle se poso en la marca roja del rostro de su compañero –pero Jack… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Nada- respondió de inmediato –no es nada.

-Scarlet- menciono llamando la atención de ambos -¿tú fuiste la que lo golpeo? ¿te atreviste a levantarle la mano?- pregunto molesta

-Se lo busco por pervertido- respondió sencillamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Se ve que no entiendes tu posición- recalco amargamente –tú eres una simple humana… él es un Espíritu Guardián, hay un abismo de diferencia entre ambos y tú te atreves a faltarle el respeto

-Bájale dos rayitas a tu drama "princesita"- recalco la ultima palabra –si te digo que se lo busco por pervertido; es porque es así, no lo ando golpeando cada vez que se me de mi gana

-Mentirosa- pensó Jack mientras escuchaba la "amena platica" de ambas

-Mide tus palabras Scarlet… Scarlet…

-Scarlet Dragustinovis- respondió con una sonrisa –ese es mi nombre completo, digo, por si no lo sabías.

-No te burles de mi… no sabes quién soy…

-Una cobarde que busca ascender al trono, claro… pero sin tener el suficiente producto de gallina para salvar a tu reina

-¿Qué tiene que ver las gallinas?- pregunto molesta e inocentemente sin haber entendido, mientras que Jack soltó una risa -¿Jack?

-Ya sabes… el producto de la gallina- respondió sin mucha importancia mientras disimulaba sus risas

-Escúchame bien humana….

-¡Michelle!- interrumpió una potente voz -¡deja en paz a Scarlet!- ordeno

-¿Qué?- susurro sin creer lo que había escuchado

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió ya mas tranquilo Damek quien recién había llegado, tomando el mismo asiento de la noche anterior –Siéntate y espera a la reían en silencio- desvió la mirada en el momento en que la aludida acato aquella orden –Jack… ¿Qué tienes en la cara?- pregunto

-Nada- respondió de inmediato

-Buenos días-. Saludo la reina, cada uno de los presentes se puso de pie para saludar -¿Jack que te paso?- pregunto de inmediato al ver el tono rojizo de su mejilla

-¡Que no me paso nada!- exclamo

-Veamos… me dormí muy tranquila después de haber lavado mis ropas- llamo la atención Scarlet mientras servían los platos –la colgué con la ayuda de las enredaderas para que se secara. En la mañana cierta personita… se adentro a mi recamara y me quito la colcha….

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la marca de Jack?- pregunto Damek

-Veamos… si lave mi ropa… quiere decir que me dormí solo con mi ropa interior… el imbécil me destapo y a pesar de eso, se quedo ahí… de pie… ni una disculpa me ofreció…. Por eso lo golpee- término de explicar Scarlet.

Damek se encontraba riendo por el relato, mientras que Terra le llamaba la atención al joven amo del Invierno. El desayuno transcurrió de nuevo entre risas y advertencias junto con consejos departe del General de División. Ambos prestaban atención a las advertencias que les hacían, tenían que entrar y salir de ahí tan rápido como pudieran, seria muy difícil hacer algo por ellos estando tan lejos. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones, pues las ropas que usarían se encontraban ya listas.

Scarlet bajo de inmediato, se encontraba vestida con un largo pero sencillo vestido blanco dejando libre su hombro y brazo derecho, había un ceñidor en su cintura semejante al oro y un brazalete en su antebrazo que se encontraba libre, además de unas sandalias sencillas. Entre sus manos se encontraba la caja que había estado custodiando.

Terra y ella, en compañía de Michelle se encontraba fuera del Palacio, esperando por la única persona que hacia falta. Los gritos y reclamos de Jack no se hicieron esperar a escuchar. Damek lo traía a la fuerza para que así el trabajo comenzara.

-No pienso ir vestido así- se justifico cuando se encontró delante de las presentes

-Pero si te ves bien- respondió Scarlet tratando de soportar la risa

-Lo ven- recrimino Jack a los demás presentes –Scarlet se esta burlando de mi

-Desde que llego se burla de ti- respondió Damek

-Anda Jack… si te ves bien- insistió Scarlet sin dejar de reír

-Traigo puesto un vestido- comento al notar la túnica larga en color olivo que llevaba puesta, sobre esta se encontraba de forma cruzada sobre su hombro otra tela mas de color oro viejo –No me gusta

-Eso no es un vestido, me sorprende tu ignorancia cubo de hielo- reprocho Scarlet

-Nadie te pregunto cerebrito- respondió Jack

-Calla y escucha Jack que no volveré a repetirlo dos veces- comento el General

Una breve explicación por parte de Terra y Damek, en concreto entrar y salir lo mas rápido que pudieran, sin llamar la atención. Para Scarlet esto era una completa misión de espionaje, pues aunque su semblante era tranquilo y sereno, por dentro su adrenalina estaba comenzando a subir con el pasar de los minutos. Jack asentía a todo lo que ambos le decían, sin tomarlo muy enserio, pues el contar con el control del frio le daría mucha ventaja.

Unos consejos mas y algunas palabras de aliento sirvieron para que Jack tomara una de las esferas la cual agito y susurro muy cerca de ella el lugar al que irían, frente a ellos un túnel en forma de cristal se forjo, muy diferente a los que normalmente estaba acostumbrado, tomo de la mano a su acompañante para entrar ambos. Una luz cegadora se formo en el momento en que este se cerro dejando a los presentes ciegos por ligeros segundos.

~ 3 ~

Un grito fuerte se escucho al llegar a donde se supone que encontrarían aquel remedio. Scarlet se sentía aun con muchas nauseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hacia que el lugar pareciera que daba vueltas. Miro hacia todos los lados, en realidad no era tal como se lo había imagino, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos mientras sentía como los rayos del sol hacían mella en su cuerpo.

-¿Decepcionada?- pregunto Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro

-La verdad…. Si- respondió sinceramente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto alarmado –eras tú la que quería llegar cuanto antes aquí, ahora me dices que no te gusta el sitio

-Pues lo veo…. Muy simple- respondió sencillamente

-¿No esperas ver algún monstruo o deidad aquí en pleno campo? ¿o si?

-¿Tú que crees?- respondió Scarlet con otra pregunta mientras comenzaba a caminar y alejarse de él

Scarlet camina en silencio mientras seguía admirando aquel enorme campo, tan lleno de vida, el pasto tan verde. Pudo sentir que el aire se respiraba aun mas puro que donde había pasado el fin de semana y que decir de la ciudad que se había quedado atrás. El cielo se encontraba aun mas azul y eso no era que le molestara; solo que los días soleados no era algo que en realidad le gustaran.

Detrás de ella, solo unos pasos… Jack Frost observaba cada uno de los gestos que la joven realizaba, de verdad que se encontraba tan absorta en su propio mundo que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

-Oye Jack- lo llamo -¿crees que aquí también haya dragones?- él sonrió ante la pregunta de ella

-Creo que estas algo obsesionada con esas lagartijas

-Desde que tengo memoria siempre me han gustado- respondió –dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-No lo se- respondió mientras hundía sus hombros –es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar y la primera vez que vi un dragón tan cerca fue cuando te aleje del que estaba en aquel sitio

-Pero no me iba a hacer nada- respondió –ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué demonios me alejaste de él?

-Porque te iba a atacar- respondió –tu misma te diste cuenta de cuando nos ataco

-Fue en defensa propia. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar el brebaje?

-Estas cambiando la conversación Scarlet-

-No, no es cierto

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡A una mujer no se le pregunta la edad!

-Eres todo un caso perdido- comento –Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta…. No tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo vamos a encontrarlo

-Esa no había sido mi pregunta- respondió ella

-¡Pero me lo acabas de preguntar!- dijo exasperado

-¡Te pregunte que si aquí también había dragones!- volvió a inquirir

-¡Ya te había dicho que no se!- respondió agotado de paciencia

-¡No me estés gritando!

-¡No te estoy gritando Scarlet!

-¡Me estas gritando!

-¡Que no es así! ¡Tú eres la que me esta gritando!

-¡Yo nunca grito!

~ 4 ~

Los pasos resonaban, produciendo un eco por todo el lugar. Decir que se encontraba furiosa era quedarse corto, los largos cabellos se balanceaban de un lado hacia otro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a una puerta la cual abrió de un solo golpe logrando así que el estruendo resonara por todo el lugar.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- hablo en siseo aquella voz –si es la pequeña Leila

-Wanda- respondió secamente -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La cortesía de este castillo ha disminuido en estos años- respondió sonriente –pero la cortesía no es algo…. De lo que se presuma, no en este lugar

-Te hice una pregunta- demando saber

-Black… ahora- ordeno de manera acida, leila dio un respingo, tragándose el coraje se giro sobre sus talones para ir en busca de su señor.

Wanda era una mujer aun mas despiadada que ella, eso era lo que mantenía a raya a la mano derecha de Pitch Black. Era alta, tan alta como lo era Pitch Black, su piel era demasiado pálida, como si no tuviere vida alguna aun así, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, mas de uno la deseaba y eso lo sabia, razón por la cual siempre usaba ropa provocativa, como el vestido rojo sangre que llevaba en esa ocasión, si bien cubría completamente su cuerpo, los lado apenas se encontraban cerrados por finas tiras de tela dejando ver parte de su piel. Sus labios se encontraban coloreados del mismo color que su vestido, sus ojos adornados con finas manchas negras, sus cabellos cortos muy cortos eran de color cobrizo al igual que sus ojos.

Deslizo su mano sobre la superficie de la ventana, observando un punto inexistente, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su hermoso rostro dejando ver una línea de dientes perfectamente blancos. En ese momento, una nube de humo negro se alzo detrás de ella, dejando ver a dos individuos cuando esta se disperso.

-Hermosa Wanda- saludo Black –que placer el que me vengas a visitar

-Digamos que la razón es obvia, me entere de que estas formando una revuelta y no fui invitada- respondió cortante

-¿No fuiste invitada?- pregunto observando a Leila a su lado

-Aun no termino de mandar las invitaciones señor- respondió de inmediato a la pregunta no formulada

-Ya veo…- respondió –entonces, ve a hacerte cargo

-Señor- se inclino para salir de ahí bajo la mirada de ambas personas

-Esa cosa muerde- comento Wanda en el momento en que Leila desapareció –debería de colocarle una correa

-Vamos, no es para tanto- respondió Black con su clásico tono burlista –dime mi bella amiga… ¿a que has venido?

-A unirme contigo- respondió mientras caminaba hacia él moviendo provocativamente sus caderas –dime… ¿acaso no necesitas de mi ayuda? ¿no necesitas gente de confianza?- susurro sensualmente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pitch

-¿Cómo me pides que confié en alguien que ha venido por si sola?- respondió retadoramente

-Porque sabes que mi ayuda es la mas importante- respondió en el mismo tono sensual jugueteando con el cabello de él –sabes que puedo ofrecerte mas que mi ayuda en el campo de…. Batalla- susurro en su oído, Black sonrió de lado –además, es algo que he querido hacer hace ya mucho tiempo- se alejo del cuerpo de Black para dirigirse hacia la ventana –Reclamar algo que por derecho me correspondía…. Ha pasado ya tiempo, pero aun lo puedo hacer

-¿Matarías a Terra?- pregunto sonrientemente

-Con mis propias manos Black- respondió ella –no necesito de nadie que haga mi trabajo cuando se; que de de esa manera…. Podría calmar mi sed de ira y venganza

Wanda comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia el pasillo oscuro, Pitch Black la seguía con paso apresurado. Wanda era una persona muy despiadada cuando lo deseaba, incluso él la respetaba. Tenerla como aliada era mas que una carta fuerte y si era ella misma quien se lo proponía, no podía salir nada mal, acabar con ella en el momento en que ya no la necesitara…. Ella lo sabia, pero era ese el motivo que mas le llamaba la atención, pues asesinarla a traición seria algo que nunca haría, mas por compasión que por miedo… pues si en verdad le ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio… no podría perder absolutamente nada.

-Dime Black….- susurro mientras se detenía frente a una gran puerta -¿has dormido bien estos últimos días?

-Yo nunca duermo- siseo

-Me temo, que después de….- miro provocativamente a Black, este sonrió con arrogancia –creo que tendrás que dormir un poco

-Lo siento, pero me temo que tendré que declinar la invitación mi apreciada Wanda- respondió –aun tengo asuntos que tratar con los demás…

-Entonces, explícamelos mas…. Detalladamente- comento tomando la mano grisácea, adentrándose a la habitación

-¡Maldita gata cualquiera- escupió entre dientes Leila al observar como ambas personas se perdían en el anonimato de aquella habitación oscura –me las vas a pagar y muy caro, maldita arpía

~ 5 ~

Las personas se encontraban caminando de un lado hacia el otro, comprando u ofreciendo mercancía, todo era un gran tianguis. Desde los típicos puestos de frutas y verduras, pescados y carnes secas. Vasijas de barro, espadas y lanzas, trajes de protección para los guerreros que decidían dejar atrás aquellas armaduras viejas y gastadas. Adivinos y mercaderes de vino y animales.

-Un día normal en Grecia- comento tranquilamente Scarlet mientras caminaba entre el mar de personas.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un día normal?- pregunto Jack –si nunca has estado aquí

-Lo vi en películas, anime y libros de historia- respondió sonriente

-¿Te estas burlado de mi?- pregunto Jack quien seguía muy de cerca a su acompañante

-Que lindo- comento Scarlet acercándose a un puesto de alhajas

-Ah no, eso si que no- reprendió de inmediato Jack –no venimos a comprar baratijas en la antigüedad, venimos a comprar otra cosa

-Pero esta tan lindo- recalco Scarlet mientras observaba el brazalete de acero pintado en oro

-¿Qué esta diciendo la señora?- pregunto Jack extrañado

-Que me lo deja a precio especial- respondió con naturalidad a Jack, para después volver a prestarle atención a la vendedora.

Después de haber dejado atrás a la vendedora, ambos se encontraban caminado entre las calles, lo que mas sorprendía a Jack era la naturalidad con la que Scarlet se desenvolvía en aquel tiempo. No había duda alguna, desde el momento en que se había vuelto visible para aquella humana había descubierto cosas que ni el mismo sabia de ella. A pesar de haber vivido aun mas tiempo que ella, no era capaz de hacer lo que ella era capaz, claro que… la época en la que él vivió; pues apenas y sabia el idioma que hablaba… además no tenia mucho tiempo que jugaba con los niños, que amablemente le enseñaban sus idiomas, pero eran idiomas actuales.

-¿Qué diablos… es eso?- pregunto Jack en el momento en observo la hoja que traía consigo la chica

-Una dirección- respondió sin importancia

**Λευκό σπίτι με ξύλινες ράβδους, κοντά στο δάσος. περπάτημα μεταξύ της βάσης του το απόγευμα, δύο ημέρες εδώ**

-Que onda con lo garabatos- comento Jack mientras observaba aquel trozo de papel –¿de verdad que le entiendes?

-Si

-¿De veras?

-Que si

-¿De veras? ¿De veritas?

-Maldito refrigerador andante…- amenazo Scarlet

-¡Oye… no es… para tanto…!- susurraba Jack mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia tras.

Scarlet se acerco a Jack para tomarlo por la túnica, pero unas puertas abriéndose paso distrajeron la atención de ambos. En el piso observaron a una mujer que se mantenía muy apenas sobre sus manos

Sus cabellos se encontraban amarrados en una trenza muy deshecha, algunos de sus cabellos rubios se encontraban demasiado alborotados, además de sucios, pues la tierra seca se podía observar desde cualquier distancia. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido corto rasgado en la falda y la espalda, sus brazos al igual que sus piernas se encontraban con algunos cortes, algo de sangre seca y uno que otro moretón.

De entre aquella puertas salió un hombre muy alto, aun mas que Norte. Gordo y vestido con una ligera túnica corta, en su mano llevaba una enorme jarra de licor mientras que en su mano izquierda llevaba un fuete. Scarlet pensó en el pobre caballo, soportar el peso de ese hombre además de que lo golpeara con ese fuete, sufriría mucho. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, sus cabellos oscuros se encontraban algo alborotados. Scarlet miro a Jack, este capto el mensaje de inmediato.

Aquel hombre alzo el fuete para golpear a la mujer que yacía en el piso, ella solo se preparo para recibir aquel golpe, el cual nunca llego.

-aftó eíanai atfó por náneis- pregunto aquel hombre

-¿Qué?- susurro Jack mientras sostenía aquel fuete en su mano, impidiendo que golpeara a la mujer

-Pregunta lo que estas haciendo- tradujo Scarlet manteniéndose alejada de aquel hombre

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto de nuevo Jack mientras forcejeaba con aquella persona –deja de hablar, al fin y al cabo no te entiendo- dijo al hombre que logro empujarlo hacia el suelo

-¡Jack!- grito Scarlet mientras corría hacia el caído -¿Jack, estas bien?- pregunto

-Tha sas didáxei na meínoun éxo̱ apó af̱tó pou den ygeionomikí̱ períthalpsi̱ sto exo̱terikó- exclamo mientras se acercaba meneando lentamente aquel fuete

-¿Acaso no entiende que no entendemos lo que nos esta diciendo?- pregunto fastidiado Jack mientras se ayudaba a incorporarse con ayuda de Scarlet

-Yo si le entiendo- respondió –dice que eres un foráneo y que te va a partir la madre

-Scarlet…- le llamo la atención

-Que te va a enseñar a que no te metas en lo que no te importa… y también te llamo extranjero- volvió a traducir, miro al hombre que se mantenía con aquella sonrisa arrogante.

Scarlet se puso de pie y se coloco frente a él, a pesar de que se encontraba temblando de miedo -af̱tós o ánthro̱pos pou vrísketai edó̱ eínai capar na skotó̱sei , vévaia , an í̱thele- el hombre miro a Jack quien se mantenía al margen -ó̱ste na boreíte kalýtera ... skeftoún dýo forés prin apó ti̱n áf̱xi̱si̱ to chéri tou katá to

-¿Qué es lo que le estas diciendo Scarlet?- pregunto Jack

-Silencio Jack- susurro Scarlet, aquel hombre se comenzó a reir mientras que la mujer se escondia detrás de una roca arrastrándose en el suelo

-Nomízete óti den écho̱ kanéna fóvo ? Dýo agória ?- hablo

-Scarlet….- volvió a susurrar

-Dice que no le tiene miedo a dos "muchachitos"- respondió Scarlet haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-¿Scarlet?- volvió a llamar Jack

-No pasa nada Jack- le devolvió una sonrisa

-¡Scarlet!- grito Jack al momento en que aquel hombre tomo por el cuello a la joven alzándola por los aires -¡Suéltala!- exigió Jack mientras hacia aparece entre sus manos un cayado de madera.

El hombre sonrió mientras observaba como Scarlet se comenzaba a desvanecer entre sus fuertes y grandes manos. Aquel hombre sintió el repentino cambio de temperatura. El viento; antes cálido y bochornoso, se convirtió frio, totalmente frio. Miro hacia donde se encontraba Jack, dejo caer al suelo a Scarlet, esta a punto de quedar desmayada, comenzó a toser y a buscar aire apresuradamente. Jack batió el cayado fuertemente convocando una fuerte ventisca. El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás, estrellando su gran humanidad contra la pared de barro. El hombre perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Scarlet!- la llamo corriendo hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos -¿estás bien?

-Define bien- respondió ella algo ronca, miro hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo –pobre hombre… te pasaste Jack

-Te defiendo y me gano un reproche- contesto con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió

-¿En dónde está la chica?- pregunto, Jack la busco con la mirada -¿Jack?

-Detrás de la roca- menciono al observar aquella tela –te ayudo, ven… vamos

-Merci- respondió Scarlet mientras tomaba la mano de Jack para levantarse

Se acercaron con mucho cuidado a donde se encontraba aquella mujer, esta se encontraba en posición fetal, aun temblaba y balbuceando algo; que en esta ocasión, Scarlet no supo distinguir. La joven mujer se encontraba sollozando, se encontraba asustada, Scarlet se coloco a su altura para poder ver el estado en que se encontraba, en el momento en que coloco su mano en el hombro de ella se alejo.

-Está muy asustada- comento Jack mientras se mantenía detrás de su acompañante, ella asistió

-Demasiado- respondió

-Traduce esto Scarlet- hablo Jack acercándose a la joven –Esta bien, ya no hay nada que temer. Ya todo paso.

- Entáxei , den ypárchei típota na fovi̱thoún. Dedoménou óti káthe ví̱m- comento Scarlet mientras se mantenía a lado de ambos

-Vamos, te llevaremos a un sitio seguro- termino de hablar Jack mientras le ofrecia la mano

- Éla , tha sas metaférei se mia asfalí̱ topothesía- termino de hablar Scarlet mientras sonreía

-No tengo a donde… ir- respondió en un hilo de voz

-¿Entiendes lo que decimos?- pregunto Jack admirado

-Creo que si- respondió Scarlet -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de inmediato

-Soy… me… llamo… Alala- respondió tímidamente alzando por primera vez la vista, dejando a ver dos hermosos ojos grises cual plata

-Que ojos tan lindos tienes Alala- comento Scarlet sin darle tanta importancia a los golpes que tenia en su rostro y ambos ojos hinchados debido a golpes

-Que salvaje- pensó Jack –esto es de lo que una mujer puede soportar- siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras observaba como Scarlet ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Alala.

-Vamos Jack- llamo Scarlet mientras se despojaba de la tela que le cruzaba por el hombro y cubría a la mujer –vamos, cúbrete un poco

-Pensé que iba pegado al vestido- susurro Jack

-Algo así- respondió ella –anda… busquemos un lugar donde descansar

-Claro- respondió Jack comenzando de nuevo a caminar.


	8. Eneida, la bruja

Parpadeo varias veces antes de poder abrir sus ojos, de inmediato sintió el suave contacto con algo debajo de ella, además del exquisito perfume que emanaba la manta con la que se encontraba cubierta. Se incorporo con mucho esfuerzo y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de una cabaña, sabia que estaba abandonada; pues todo se encontraba en pésimo estado… había sido de alguna familia que se había ido, hacia no mas de uno años, saqueadores se habían llevado todo lo de valor dejando únicamente alguna que otra cosa que no tenia importancia, frunció el seño y masajeo el puente de su nariz, sabia que ya no tenia porque hacer aquellos análisis.

-¡Ya despertaste!- anuncio alegremente un joven que trato de reconocer…. -¡Scarlet, ven… ya despertó!- la joven frunció mas el seño al escuchar ese nombre

-Anda, mira… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de inmediato mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama

-Bien- respondió en susurro -¿en donde estoy?

-No tengo la menor idea, sabes… no somos de por aquí- respondió Scarlet sinceramente

-¿Tienes hambre Alani?- pregunto Jack

-Idiota, no se llama así- respondió Scarlet –Se llama Yalani

-Te equivocaste

-Claro que no, soy mejor que tú recordando nombres- se defendió

-Por supuesto que no- contraataco Jack

-Alala- intervino con la mirada puesta sobre el suelo –mi nombre es Alala

-Listo y guardado- contesto Scarlet sonriente –te traeré algo para comer, anda Jack… dejémosle descansar un rato mas- ordeno mientras sacaba a Jack a empujones.

Había recordado todo. Estaba en la habitación de su dueño y sabia que era su obligación, pero ya no quería hacerlo, su orgullo ya había sido mancillado por completo, ya no quedaban rastros de la mujer que algún día fue, la habían obligado a andar en cuatro patas igual que a las bestias, a buscar entre los desperdicios algo con que alimentar su estomago vacio… todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Con el casi nulo orgullo se encaro hacia aquel hombre, el cual no dudo en golpearle ni por un segundo, lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo atravesando la puerta y caer en el duro suelo, también sabia que seria por fin el día en que se libraría de aquel castigo, pues solo la muerte le daría el descanso y la paz que tanto ansiaba.

De pronto lo vio… aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña, un noble… interponiéndose y salvándole la vida. Él no la conocía y sin embargo ahí estaba, entre ella y su agresor, impidiéndole que siguiera con su castigo. También ella… debía de ser una princesa, alguien de la realeza, pues las finas telas que cubrían su cuerpo eran las de mejor calidad. (Miro entre sus manos aquella prenda, suave y fina y se acurro mas con ella) Aquella mujer también se interpuso ante aquel hombre salvaje, se encaro con orgullo y valentía; y por unos breves segundos, le recordó a como era ella, sin temor alguno, sin duda alguna. Vio con horror como aquel trataba de matarle, sin embargo, ella corrió hacia la roca mas cercana para esconderse y tener un poco mas de tiempo para rezarle a los dioses, que le devolvieran su poder, su orgullo, su valentía.

Escucho el fuerte golpe contra la sólida roca, aun así no quiso mirar para verificar quien era. Su cuerpo se relajo al escuchar aquellas voces extranjeras, encontrándose con los ojos de las personas que se habían detenido para ayudarla, ya no supo mas después de presentarse ante ellos, pues apenas dio unos pasos y había caído desmayada. Había despertado en algún lugar que no conocía, aun con aquellas personas a su lado.

~ 2 ~

Scarlet y Jack se dedicaban a observar como Alala comia, prácticamente devorando todo lo que habían sido capaz de encontrar. Pescado asado, agua, pan, sopa de hongos, no importaba que era, Alala devoraba cada pedazo con rapidez.

-¿La quieres?- ofreció Scarlet el pescado que le había tocado, con algo de vergüenza; Alala lo tomo y lo devoro de inmediato

-Lo siento, no había comido en días- respondió mientras tomaba el vaso de agua como si la vida se le fuera en ella

-Se nota- respondió Jack atónito ante la conducta de la joven –no eres la única con eso modales

-Jack- amonesto Scarlet

-De verdad, lo siento- se excuso. El tiempo paso en un largo e incomodo silencio por parte de todos los presentes, roto solo por la misma Alala –si hay algo, que pueda hacer… para agradecerles tan noble acto.

-Claro…. Hay algo que puedes hacer- respondió Jack mientras la observaba fijamente, meditando como pediría el favor

-Comprendo- respondió de inmediato la joven poniéndose de pie

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito alarmado Jack

-¡Alala!- acompaño Scarlet –detente, no hagas eso

-Pero…- Alala se detuvo, coloco de nuevo su vestido sobre su hombro lastimado y tomo asiento, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Scarlet miro a Jack fijamente

-¿Qué?- respondió ante aquella impávida mirada –yo no le dije nada, es mas… yo no le pedí que hiciera eso

-Hablaremos después pervertido- dejo salir un suspiro y miro fijamente a Alala, quien se mantenía al margen de todo –Alala- llamo suavemente -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

El silencio se propago dentro de aquel lugar. Nadie decía nada, incluso Jack se encontraba totalmente cayado, esperando a ver la reacción de Alala, escuchar su excusa. Algo.

-Soy una pornai- respondió después de tanto tiempo sin hablar

-¿Pornai?- pregunto inocentemente Jack –Scarlet…- miro hacia su acompañante, quien se había quedado sorprendida ante tal revelación -¿estas bien?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderla de ese modo- se disculpo de inmediato

-No es eso- respondió –es solo, que me tomaste por sorpresa

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué significa?- volvió a preguntar Jack

-Soy una esclava- respondió huyendo de la mirada del joven

-Ah, solo eso- Jack sonó desinteresado, sintió la mirada furiosa de Scarlet, la cual comprobó al encontrarse con sus ojos

-Una pornai es la clase mas baja de las prostitutas… son botines de guerra, solo sirven para satisfacer a los hombres o mujeres en sus deseos carnales, sea lo que sean, no les importan si viven, comen o se enferman, ellos están ahí para complacerlos a cualquier hora- explico duramente Scarlet a Jack, este solo se limito a callar después de la revelación.

-Yo… pensé que…

-Sea lo que hayas pensado Alala, no es eso- intervino Scarlet –solo quiero saber si nos puedes guiar hacia un lugar. Espera un momento

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jack dejándolo solo con aquella mujer

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, se sentían fuera de lugar. Alala miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro, observando detalladamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Jack se encontraba sumido en la nada, solamente dibujando alguna que otra figura en el suelo.

-Confía demasiado en ti- rompió de nuevo el silencio -¿se conocen desde hace mucho?

-Algo así- respondió Jack sin mirarla

-¿Son pareja?- pregunto de nuevo, Jack dejo salir una sonrisa poco disimulada

-No- respondió después –solo somos… amigos

-Ya veo- respondió la chica –aun así… hay mucha confianza entre ustedes

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- inquirió con interés

-La forma en la que le hablo de ti a… bueno, ya sabes

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto interesado en la respuesta –anda Alala, dime…

-bueno…- trato de recordar exactamente las palabras, pero aun así había algunas pequeñas lagunas –dijo… "no te atrevas a meterte con él, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer"- de detuvo un poco mientras seguía recordando –"si él quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo"

-Ya se que Jack es terco, pero nunca creí que lo fuera demasiado como para acabar con su vida- intervino Scarlet –toma, conoces el lugar- le entrego la hoja

-Te tardaste- reprocho Jack

-La había tirado por ahí, la bronca era que no me acordaba donde

-Se donde es esto- respondió Alala –los llevare de inmediato

-¿Estas segura? ¿No estas cansada?- pregunto Scarlet, ella negó

-Vamos- ordeno Alala

~ 3 ~

-Preocupada Michelle- anuncio la reina tomando por sorpresa a la joven quien mantenía la vista fija en un punto lejano

-No majestad- respondió de inmediato ofreciendo una reverencia –Solo que esta a punto de hacer dos días y aun no regresan

-A un faltan muchas horas para que el segundo día llegue Michelle- inquirió –no debes de preocuparte por cosas que no están en tus manos, ellos llegaran cuando tengan que llegar, no antes ni después… solo en el momento justo

-Exactamente- intervino una voz sombría -¿Cómo has estado Terra?

-Bien Wanda…- encaro de inmediato a la visita inesperada –hasta que te apareciste hoy

-Terra, Terra, Terra…. El sarcasmo nunca fue lo tuyo- acoto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la reina -veo que te estas muriendo, así que creo…- medito sus palabras antes de mostrarle una sonrisa perversa –estoy mucho mejor que tú

-¿A que has venido Wanda?- pregunto hoscamente –no me gustan las visitas que no anuncian su llegada

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Terra, la puritana… esta enojada!- soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar

-Mantente atrás Michelle- ordeno la reina, esta de inmediato acato la orden

-Ay si… mantente atrás- repitió en forma de burla –no cambias mi linda…

-Cállate, solo si no quieres que te mate- amenazo la reina, su tono había sonado demasiado frio, duro e inexpresivo, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Michelle y de Wanda

-Herida y agonizando, pero aun muestras tus garras Terra- respondió de la misma manera Wanda quien dejo todo rastro de burla y risas atrás. –Muy bien Terra… dime, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-Matarte si no sales de aquí- respondió

-Tendrás que obligarme- reto Wanda observando fijamente a la reina –tu y yo lo sabemos bien, no tienes ya mas poderes. Solo te aferras a la poca vida que te queda

-Ese es mi problema Wanda- respondió de nuevo de forma hostil –lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te enseñe la salida

-¿A la mala?- pregunto irónicamente –siempre fuiste la niñita de papi y mami. Y veo con nostalgia que aun te crees la toda poderosa. Acéptalo, solo es por eso que ahora estas aquí- Wanda camino alrededor de aquel espacio mirando fijamente todo lo que había -No solo te robaste lo que por derecho me tocaba; claro, no te basto con eso… también te robaste a Damek.

-Sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite Wanda, ahora… sal de aquí. Ahora

-Siempre dando ordenes. Siempre queriendo hacer todo a tu conveniencia. Pero ya no Terra querida- dijo mientras se detenía frente al trono, camino unos pasos hasta quedarse al pie de las escaleras –yo debi de haberme sentado en este lugar hace mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿Qué?

-Te dije que te marcharas Wanda- ordeno de nuevo la reina.

Sobre el cuerpo de Wanda había unas enredaderas que impedían cualquier clase de movimiento, Wanda solo observaba a Terra con odio y resentimiento, sintió que de nuevo era invadida por la impotencia. Miro de nuevo a su cuerpo, las enredaderas se apretaban mas a ella, impidiéndole escapar. Los cabellos de Wanda comenzaron a danzar con el viento que se originaba de su propio cuerpo, las lianas se expandieron por todo el suelo en cientos de pedazos, liberándola de su amarre. Se encontraba furiosa, llena de ira y rencor. Alzo su mano, la cual se ilumino de un rojo pasión, esta destellaba en rayos distorsionados, mirando fijamente a Terra quien parecía no querer moverse de su lugar.

El rayo salió disparado de su mano, estrellándose en una hoja de acero la cual le dio una nueva dirección. La columna que se había destruido seria reparada después. Los ojos de Wanda se llenaron de sorpresa, mientras que Terra seguía manteniendo su porte erguido y orgullo que le confería el ser reina. En medio se alzaba un hombre fuerte y valiente quien miraba intensamente a la visita que recientemente había llegado

-Lamento mi tardanza majestad- se excuso sin perder la postura de guardia y sin dejar de ver a la otra mujer que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa –veo que las visitas se han vuelto mas seguidas

-Algunas mas agradables que otras- respondió Terra –no debiste de haber venido

-La ultima vez no vine porque estaba lejos, ahora que estaba aquí… no podía solo ignorarla

-Valla, valla…. Damek… cuanto tiempo- saludo Wanda dando dos pasos hacia el General, este afianzo mas la espada logrando que Wanda detuviera su andar –valla, te volviste muy hostil. Damek no respondió –ahora, hasta para hablar necesitas el permiso de Terra, que estupidez

-Basta Wanda- intervino Terra –vete de aquí, ahora

-No- respondió de inmediato –no hasta que mueras, no pienso esperar a que la maldición te consuma. Y mucho menos…- miro hacia Michelle que se encontraba detrás de un pilar –a que esa estúpida suba al trono

-Sera mejor que salga de aquí- se escucho la voz de Damek –antes de que olvide que es una dama la que tengo frente a mi

-¿Siempre fue ella verdad?- pregunto dolida –siempre fue Terra, por eso te quedaste con ella y no conmigo- afirmo Wanda

-Mi deber siempre fue proteger a la reina- comento con voz dura –no por nada mas

-En cuanto supiste que Terra iba a ser la reina, me dejaste de lado- continuo Wanda –aun después de confesarte lo que yo sentía por ti

-Eso es irrelevante ahora- comento Damek afianzando mas la espada –vete de aquí, antes de que salgas inerte

-Me las vas a pagar Terra- miro con mas odio a la joven reina –solo venia a decirte que estoy de lado de Pitch Black, serás la primera en caer, después todos los Pilares y Guardianes…. Ya lo veras- comento desviando la mirada hacia Michelle –y ni siquiera tu protegida podrá hacer nada. Te recuerdo Terra, que tu y yo… ya no somos hermanas

En el momento en que termino de hablar una fuerte ráfaga de viento lleno aquel salón dejando solo a las personas que habitaban el lugar. Terra cayo al suelo, tratando de tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones le pedían, había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario, sabia que de todos, eran ante Wanda con quien debía de actuar como la misma fuerza de siempre.

Damek se encontraba a su lado, mientras que Michelle miraba todo desde aquel pilar, aun invadida por el miedo.

~ 4 ~

Wanda había descendido en un lugar en el que la luz no llegaba, se encontraba oscuro y húmedo. La tierra blanda era una trampa para aquellas personas que no habían pisado aquella tierra nunca. Alguna que otra laguna de pantanosa agua se encontraba burbujeando, emanando un olor repugnante y pestilente, pocas eran las criaturas que se atrevían habitar aquel sitio.

Un fuerte grito de frustración resonó en aquel lugar, provocando un sonoro eco que se propago por una gran distancia. Pronto, frente a ella, salió de entre aquellos arbustos marchitos un animal de grandes proporciones, la miraba con aquellos ojos rojos pálidos, un fuerte gruñido de aquella criatura resonó en ese sitio. Wanda ni siquiera se inmuto. Solo sonrió ante el festin de sangre que se aproximaba ante ella.

~ 5 ~

-¿Estas segura que es… aquí?- pregunto Jack mirando a todos lados, no había nada mas que una simple casucha descuidada, arboles y arbustos a su alrededor

-¿No tendrás miedo? ¿O si?- pregunto burlonamente Scarlet

-Por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato ofendido –pero me parece que a ti no te preocupa en lo absoluto que esta pocilga se vea sospechosamente peligrosa

-No estamos en Hansel y Gretel… no seas niña Jack- reprendió Scarlet –vamos a tocar la puerta, ¿vienes Alala?

-Claro- respondió de inmediato, adelantándose toco la puerta fuertemente

-No toquen así- comento Jack desde una distancia prudente

-No seas marica, ven para acá refri con patas- ordeno Scarlet en voz baja

-No- respondió de la misma manera Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No seas inmaduro, ven ahora mismo- volvió a ordenar

La puerta se abrió solo un poco, dejando ver dos puntos verdes, sin vida alguna. Alala dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Scarlet al ver la reacción de su acompañante desvió la mirada a la puerta, estos ojos la veían fijamente. Scarlet trago pesadamente mientras un escalofrió recorría cada parte de su cuerpo de manera lenta. Los labios de Scarlet temblaban, trataba de hacer concordar las palabras, pero sencillamente no salían de su boca.

-Los esperaba- comento perfectamente logrando sorprender de nuevo a Scarlet –pasen, adelante- susurro mientras se alejaba de la rendija y abría la puerta, Alala miro a Scarlet, esta apresuro a Jack a que la siguiera.

-Las damas primero- susurro capturando la mirada de ambas

-Al diablo la caballería, entre tu primero- ordeno Scarlet caminado detrás de él mientras lo empujaba

El sitio en el que se encontraba se encontraba iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de las velas que se había colocado en varios lugares. A pesar que afuera el sol brilla en su máxima expresión, dentro de aquella choza se encontraba totalmente oscuro. Ene l centro había una caldera que expandía un humo por todo el suelo además del olor que era insoportable. Scarlet rodo los ojos al ver aquella olla, digno de una bruja. Había varios estantes, todos ellos desalineados, algunos de ellos se encontraban a punto de caer al suelo. Sobre ellos había de todo, desde cuerpo inertes de animales como frascos con cosas que ninguno de los tres deseaba saber. Algo se enredo entre las piernas de Scarlet provocando que esta se asustara, el humo le impidió ver que era lo que había pasado entre sus pies.

La presión de aquel lugar estaba dificultando la respiración para todos, pero sobre todo para Jack. Miro hacia todos lados buscando una abertura que le permitiera un poco de aire fresco.

-Al parecer las criaturas mágicas, no soportan esto- susurro aquella voz entre la oscuridad –pero lo que mas me sorprende es que dos simples humanas aun no se hayan desmayado- ambas fruncieron el seño ante esa aclaración

-¿Eres tú la bruja?- pregunto Alala

-Cierra la boca niña, te matare si me vuelves a alzar la voz de esa manera- comento amenazante –ahora… veamos que tenemos aquí. Un inmortal, un espíritu de la naturaleza- comento al mismo tiempo que salía de aquella oscuridad envuelta en un manto negro –pareces un niño normal, fuiste muy astuto al disfrazarte de humano- continuo hablando mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza

-Déjeme en paz- susurro con miedo

-Además, muy guapo- sonrió maliciosamente –también hay dos humanas… no tienen nada de especial- comento sin siquiera voltear a verlas –la humana que viene de un tiempo diferente al nuestro y la humana que anteriormente era una gran guerrera- comento rápidamente mientras se dirigía a su olla

-¿Cómo sabes eso bruja?- volvió a recriminar Alala, una fina cuchilla paso a lado de la mejilla de ella, clavándose en la pared carcomida

-Falle- murmuro la bruja –te lo advertí muchachita

-Lo sabemos- intervino Jack –pero de verdad que necesitamos que deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo y nos preste un poco de atención- Jack tomo la bolsa de monedas y las arrojo al suelo

-¿Acaso crees que soy un perro que va a recoger las migajas del suelo?- pregunto molesta. Se acerco lentamente a Jack mientras en su mano descansaba una afilada daga

El aire se tenso ante aquella actitud de la mujer que se escondía detrás de aquel manto negro, se podía llegar a sentir la respiración de cada uno de los presentes, esperando por el próximo movimiento de la bruja.

-Lo siento, de verdad- intervino Scarlet, en su voz se percibía un tono de temor y miedo ante aquella mujer –no era nuestra intención faltarle el respeto

-Pues es lo que han estado haciendo desde que llegaron aquí- comento la bruja mientras se acercaba a Scarlet, esta retrocedía con cada paso que la bruja daba -¿acaso tienes miedo?- Scarlet no respondió, solo se dedico a respirar copiosamente –claro que si… tienes miedo, puedo olerlo. Aun así… ¿no piensas correr?

-No- respondió de inmediato mientras trataba de mantener sus piernas firmes para que no la dejaran caer al suelo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… porque… de verdad, en verdad que necesitamos su ayuda- hablo con mucha dificultad, aquella bruja se quedo en silencio para que Scarlet prosiguiera con su explicación –lo que pasa… es… bueno… hay… una amiga. Necesita de su ayuda

-¿Y que gano yo con todo eso?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia el suelo, donde las monedas resplandecían con aquella llama que mantenía la olla hirviente -¿acaso crees que con dinero me basta? ¿Qué soy una simple mercenaria?

-Bueno…

-Claro que no lo sabes niña- continuo la bruja mientras paseaba el filo de aquella daga en el brazo desnudo de Scarlet –como hechicera que soy… siempre ando en busca de mas, mucho mas- mostro su siniestra sonrisa a Scarlet que mantenía su respiración –pero veamos, ¿Qué me podrías dar a cambio?

Miro fijamente los ojos oscuros de Scarlet, perdiéndose en ellos. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que guardaban, todo lo que escondían. Todo lo que paso y pasara. Se alejo unos pasos de Scarlet manteniendo fija la mirada en ella. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar entre aquellas botellas que mantenía unas sobre otras. Comenzó a mezclar hábilmente mientras susurraba palabras que nadie de los presentes entendía. Rápidamente vertió el liquido en una botella negra y la sumergió en la olla. Camino entre los presentes para poder tomar unas hierbas que sucumbirían ante el liquido caliente, comenzó a menear poco a poco hasta que el humo blanco se torno azul y de ahí a verde. Meneo de nuevo aquella mezcla y saco la botella, esta había cambiado de color y ahora se mostraba cristalina.

El liquido dentro de ella era rojo y viscoso. Rápidamente la guardo dentro de una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego a Scarlet sin siquiera mirarla.

-Aquí esta- comento mientras se la ofrecía a Scarlet quien dudaba en tomarla

-Nosotros no le mencionamos que estábamos esperando recibir- comento Jack mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban aquellas mujeres

-Es la Sangre de Asir- comento la bruja –yo Eneida, la más grande bruja de toda Grecia lo sabía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabia?- pregunto Alala

-Se todo lo que pasa, se de donde provienen. Se la lengua que hablan… todo lo se niña- respondió empujándolos fuera de su casa –Ahora que ya lo tienen lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan

-Gracias, señora Eneida- comento Scarlet ofreciendo una reverencia ya fuera de la casa

-Vámonos, se nos hace tarde- comento Jack mientras encabezaba el camino de regreso.

-Si te quedas vas a morir- dijo en voz alta Eneida mientras detenía el avance de todos los presentes –Scarlet, vas a morir si no regresas a tu mundo

Después de eso, Eneida cerro la puerta de su casa para dejar completamente confundidos a los tres jóvenes. Jack volvió a retomar el camino seguido de cerca por Alala, pero Scarlet se había quedado ahí, de pie. Observando aquella casa que de la que habían salido apenas unos minutos. Miro hacia sus manos, donde aquella botella descansaba.

Aquellas palabras de la bruja la habían tomado por sorpresa, además del cambio de actitud cuando la observo directamente a sus ojos no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Dejo ir ese pensamiento, por supuesto que iba a volver a su mundo, solo había prestado un favor. No volvería a ir de nuevo al mundo que Jack la había llevado, ni siquiera por aquel bello ejemplar de dragón. Ahora, con una amenaza de muerte, de parte de una bruja de buena calidad… no era algo que tomaría a la ligera.


	9. Visita al medico, un nuevo integrante

Los pasos resonaba a través de los solitarios corredores los cuales se encontraban únicamente iluminados por las luces de las antorchas que aun se mantenían vivas.

Tras de sus pasos evidencia sanguinolenta quedaba al descubierto. Su mirada se encontraba llena de satisfacción, había sido capaz de desechar todo el coraje y la ira que sentía en un solo momento. Detuvo su andar en el momento en que llego a la puerta que buscaba, no toco, solo la abrió de par en par buscando a la persona con la que deseaba tener su conversación

-Black- susurro de manera escalofriante –Traigo noticias- volvió a llamar

-Es lo que esperaba de ti- respondió aquella voz que se mantenía oculta entre la oscuridad de la habitación

-Deja de esconderte y aparécete ahora- ordeno de manera calmada

-Parece que alguien hizo enojar a la señorita Wanda- respondió a modo de burla

-Cállate y déjate de estupideces- siseo ya molesta

En un segundo en el que Wanda no supo decidir se apareció frente a ella dos ojos miel que centellaban llenos de maldad y odio. Wanda sintió correr un escalofrió por todo su ser, trato de mantener la compostura tratando de que Pitch no se diera cuenta de lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo

-¿Acaso es miedo lo que huelo, querida Wanda?- pregunto burlonamente

-Dejate de estupideces- respondió tratando de avanzar hacia la ventana, pero fue detenida por la mano grisasea de él

-¿que es lo que querias decirme Wanda?

-Toma- le entrego una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba amarrada a su cintura.

Pitch solto el delgado brazo de la fémina y todo con ambas manos la bolsa que ella le estaba entregando. En su rostro se formo un signo de interrogación el cual se esfumo en el momento en que se entero del contenido de aquella bolsa goteante. Acuno una piedra de color carmesí que aun mantenía un brillo dentro de ella, los ojos de Black se iluminaron ante la sorpresa, lo único que pudo hacer fue liberar una sonora carcajada que retumbo en todo el castillo.

-Dime amada Wanda…. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunto mientras se mantenía hechizado observando aquella roca –Claro… si es que es lo que pienso que es

-Por supuesto que es lo que piensas que es- respondió Wanda siguiéndole el juego

-¿De verdad?- pregunto de nuevo

-Me adentre al Bosque Prohibido… esa lagartija apareció y simplemente la mate.- respondió tranquilamente –nunca pensé que seria el líder alpha, así que digamos que la suerte estuvo de mi lado

-El corazón del rey de los dragones….- susurro pitch mientras se acercaba con paso sigiloso hacia la ventana de su habitación –Ahora ya no habrá nadie que nos detenga mientras llevemos esto con nosotros- estiro la mano hacia Wanda que de inmediato la tomo –y tu… mi querida Wanda… serás quien comande a estas lagartijas en mi nombre

-Sera todo un placer Black- respondió sonriente mientras ambos perdían la mirada en las fronteras que se encontraban mas allá de sus dominios.

Sin saber que desde una abertura de la puerta se encontraba aquella que se llamaba así misma la mano derecha de Black. Dentro de su ser la llama de la ira se encendía mas a cada momento, todo su rencor y odio tenia nombre… Wanda.

Mas que odiar a Terra o a la misma Michelle, a quien mas deseaba matar era a esa que se había presentado de la noche a la mañana delante de ellos, colocándose en un sitio en el que ella debería de estar, tomando decisiones como si fuera la señora del Castillo.

.

.

.

.

.

~ 2 ~

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio Scarlet en el momento en que había cerrado la puerta y era recibida por un alegre y saltante perro –anda spike… ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto en el momento en que dejo sus cosas tiradas y cargo en sus brazos a su mascota que se dedicaba a lamer su rostro y menear fuertemente el rabo –yo también te extrañe mucho galán

-Bienvenida sea señorita Scarlet- saludo una persona mas

-Hola Alala, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto Scarlet mientras dejaba al perro en el piso

-Bien señorita Scarlet- respondió –su perrito se porto de maravilla.

-Gracias por cuidarlo- comento mientras se quitaba las zapatillas -¿ya censaste?

-Aun no. La estaba esperando- comento mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a la cocina –hoy la cena corrió por mi cuenta, espero que sea de su agrado

-No te preocupes Alala, no era necesario- respondió

-Hasta que por fin llegas- se entrometió una voz mas

-Jack…- respondió Scarlet –que desagradable tenerte de nuevo aquí

-Que grosera, yo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aun así vengo a verte y así me recibes…

-Nadie te lo dice- dijo Scarlet –anywey… dime frosty…. ¿Cómo esta Terra?

-¿Frosty?- pregunto ofendido –me la vas a pagar amargada. Pero Terra ya se encuentra mejor- comento mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual –pronto se recuperara y podrá volver a su vida cotidiana. Ademas la esta cuidando Damek

-¿Por qué nunca se caso con él?- pregunto Scarlet

-Como crees….- respondió Jack –solo son amigos, no hay nada entre ellos

-El ciego solo ve lo que desea ver- interrumpió Alala –se ve que el Capitán Damek le tiene un cariño especial a mi Lady Terra, así como ella se lo tiene a él

-Lo vez- hablo Scarlet –hasta Alala que apenas los acaba de conocer se dio cuenta y tu que tienes años de conocerlos nunca lo notaste

-Yo no ando de chismoso- respondió

-Yo no soy chismosa, pero se ve a simple vista- se defendió Scarlet

-Eso se dice de otra manera Scarlet… se dice andar de entrometida

-Yo no soy entrometida… ¡ciego!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Metiche!

-¡Amargada!

-¡Frigobar con patas!

-¡Bruja al cuadrado!

Un fuerte pillido interrumpió la pelea infantil de ambos, Scarlet comenzó a buscar con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido. Este provenía de una habitación en especial, poco a poco se fue acercando a su habitación, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y de un ligero empujón la termino de abrir. En medio de su cama se encontraba una gran caja de huevos, se acercó a ella en el momento en que unos sonidos provenían de aquella caja. El pillido se volvió mas intenso

Desde el marco de la puerta se encontraban las dos personas que compartían el departamento con ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando para darse cuenta de lo que había dentro de aquella caja. Entre cobijas y ramas se encontraba un pequeño pajarito que fácilmente cabía en ambas manos de ella. Su plumaje era de un color azul oscuro que se asemejaba al negro, sus ojos de un hermoso color miel y un pico oscuro.

-¿De donde salió esto?- pregunto Scarlet mientras observaba atentamente al animal que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Me lo encontré cuando venia para acá- respondió Jack –no podía volar porque se le rompió un ala

-Ya veo- respondió Scarlet, dándose cuenta en ese momento que el ave mantenía su ala atada a su cuerpo con una venda algo mal puesta

-Creo que es una paloma- intervino Alala – es demasiado grande para ser un gorrión o un ave cualquiera

-Tienes razón- comento Scarlet mientras trataba de acariciarlo

-¡No lo toques!- escucho que fue detenida por ambos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-Esa cosa pica- respondió Jack –le hemos intentado dar agua y comida y lo único que conseguimos es que pille muy fuerte hasta el punto que nos duele la cabeza

-Y que nos agreda a picotazos- comento Alala mientras le enseñaba la mano a Scarlet, la mano de ella se encontraba ligeramente arañada

-Anda, así que es canijo- respondió Scarlet –Hola pequeñín- saludo al ave, le intento acariciar pero esta le aventó un picotazo –valla, que agresividad- dijo mientras miraba su mano que había sido salvada por sus reflejos

-Te lo dije- comento Jack mientas él y Alala se acercaban a la caja

-Bueno… es tuyo y tu lo cuidas- comento Scarlet

-No, yo no lo quiero. Que se lo quede Alala- sugirió el Guardián

-Me dijeron que Scarlet vio a un dragón… que se lo quede ella

-Anda que nadie quiere al pajarito- susurro Scarlet –bueno… me lo quedo yo

-Sabia que no ibas a tardar mucho tiempo en quedártelo- comento Jack con una sonrisa

-No tengo culpa de que me gusten los animales- respondió mientras trataba de acariciar la cabeza del ave, pero esta de inmediato le lanzo un picotazo

-Scarlet, lo vas a hacer de enojar- comento Jack al ver como ella le daba pequeños golpes con su dedo en la cabeza del ave

-Es que pilla tan graciosos- respondió mientras escuchaba como el pajarito pillaba con cada picotazo fallido

.

.

.

.

.

~ 3 ~

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo fue que lo encontró?- pregunto un joven atractivo vestido con una bata blanca

-Pues en realidad mi amigo se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, dice que se cayo del nido y pues me lo dio a mi- respondió Scarlet

-Ya veo

Scarlet se había despertado muy temprano, dejando a Alala para que se alistara pues había decidido llevarla de compras, pues hasta que Terra volviera a estar en perfectas condiciones le pediría que llevara a Alala a su tiempo, mientras ella se encargaría de su nueva amiga. Tomo la caja en la que se encontraba el ave y coloco la correa en el cuello de Spike, quien como pocas veces, lucia un hermoso collar de piel negro con toques algo rockerones y una hermosa placa plateada con forma de estrella en la cual su nombre y dirección de donde habitaba se encontraba escrita. Spike estaba siendo desparasitado y bañado con shampoo anti pulgas mientras que el pajarito se encontraba en consulta.

El doctor de nombre Gustavo termino de hacer sus anotaciones en la hoja, la cual dejo en la mesa. Trato de tomar al ave, pero esta de inmediato comenzó a aletear con el ala que aun tenia sana y sus pillidos comenzaron a resonar en el lugar, esos sonidos le causaron de inmediato un dolor de cabeza a todo el personal que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Podrías sacarlo?- pidió el doctor

-¿Yo?- pregunto ella

-Si, creo que a mi no me tiene confianza- respondió sinceramente

-Pues ni a mi, pero a ver si puedo- Scarlet adentro la mano en la caja, el pájaro de inmediato comenzó a picarla, los picotazos eran fuerte y uno que otro había abierto una ligera herida en la mano de ella –Tranquilo Drancerin- pidió dulcemente –no te voy a hacer nada, anda… ven tantito- como palabras hechizantes el ave dejo de atacar y se calmo, Scarlet lo tomo con ambas manos y lo saco delicadamente de la caja

-Debe de ser un aguilucho- comento el doctor mientras lo observa de lejos –es muy agresivo y su pico muy filoso. Ponlo en la bascula para pesarlo

-¿De verdad?- preguntaste tratando de soportar la risa, pero aun así lo pusiste con mucho cuidado

-0.150 gramos- respondió el doctor –ahora tráelo por favor

-Claro- lo volviste a tomar sin problemas

-Espera- te ordeno de nuevo el doctor, este le coloco un fino cordón alrededor del pico –para que no pille ni picotee.

El joven doctor le quito el ave de las manos y comenzó a examinarlo mas de cerca, el avecilla se comenzó a mover para escapar de las manos de esa persona pero no pudo conseguirlo. Midio el largo de ambas alas, el pico, la pequeña cola la cual apenas tenia unas escasas plumas.

-Doc…- llamo Scarlet -¿no cree que lo esta lastimando?

-No- respondió –voy a romperle de nuevo el ala, el hueso se esta soldando muy mal. Si sigue así, no podrá volar.

-Le va a doler- susurro la joven

-Lo siento, pero mejor que le duela un poco a que se convierta en presa fácil.

El doctor le despojo del vendaje mal puesto que le había colocado Jack y de un momento a otro le rompió de nuevo el ala, Scarlet cerro los ojos y tapo sus oídos con ambas manos, pues el pillido de pajarito se podía medio escuchar. Observo que el doctor le inyecto el ala y le coloco una tablilla la cual de inmediato se la vendo con mucha rapidez.

-Listo- dijo cuando había terminado su trabajo, Scarlet de inmediato se avalanzo para tomar al ave en su manos y acurrucarla en su pecho, esta se encontraba muy inquieta –Te daré algunas pastillas para que el dolor cese y no le valla a dar fiebre

-Claro- respondió mientras comenzaba a calmar al ave que se encontraba removiéndose entre sus pecho

-¿Te gustan mucho los animales?

-Mucho- respondió ella –de niña quise estudiar para ser veterinaria pero mi familia me negó la oportunidad

-¿De verdad? ¿tienes don para los animales?- pregunto el doctor mientras comenzaba a escribir indicaciones

-No lo se, creo que si- respondió Scarlet –a mis papás no les gustaba que jugara con los animales de la calle porque al final terminaban siguiéndome hasta casa

-Ya veo- contesto –debes de tener un lindo don, no todos los animales se prenden de la persona que les da solo una caricia. Bueno, le das estas pastillas cada 6 horas y dieta a base de fruta fresca

-Ok- respondió –luego lo vuelvo a traer

-No es necesario, cuando su ala este curada comenzara a tratar de quitarse el vendaje- comento mientras trataba de acariciarle la cabeza, pero el ave le dio un picotazo

-Sorry, olvide decirle que ya le había quitado el listón- se disculpo Scarlet

-En dado caso que desees quedarte con el aguilucho vienes para darte una carta de responsabilidad, con esa no tendrás problemas. Ademas de tener mientras que darle una cartilla de vacunación, para que mientras este contigo lo traigas a sus consultas.

-Claro- respondió sonriente Scarlet

-Se convertirá en un águila muy hermosa, nunca había visto un águila azulada

-Yo tampoco, por un momento pensé que seria un pichón de paloma

-Créame señorita, los pichones de paloma no son tan agresivos- respondió el doctor mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Scarlet salió directo hacia recepción en donde le entregaste la receta y comenzó a teclear el precio, te entrego unas pastillas y siguió tecleando las cuentas. Otra persona mas se acercó a ella entregándole la correa de Spike quien lucia mas blanco que la nieve, este te meneo el rabo y se acurruco cerca de tus piernas.

-Su perro ya tiene las vacunas y el baño desparacitante- hablo la mujer –serian 180…. Ademas….- miro al ave. Abrió un cajón y saco una cartilla mas –nombre del pájaro

-¿Nombre?- pregunto ella

-Le vamos a hacer una cartilla, así como el perro, el pájaro debe de tener un nombre

-Bueno pues….- Scarlet miro al avecilla y recordó el nombre con el que le había calmado para tomarlo –Creo que…. Dranzer

-¿Dranzer?- pregunto aquella mujer con duda, Scarlet solo asintió

-¿Con z o con s?- pregunto de nuevo

-Con z- respondió ella

-Águila real- comento la recepcionista

-Pues eso creo… le decía al…- pero se callo al observar que estaba apuntando otras cosas y que no le importaba su opinión

-Del pájaro van a ser en total 200 y el perro como le dije 180- comenzó a apuntar todo y le entrego el ticket -380

-Tenga- le dijo mientras le daba la tarjeta de debito

-Solo efectivo- comento la recepcionista

-Esta bien- comento mientras trataba de sacar el dinero.

Scarlet subió a Spike en el asiento trasero mientras Dranzer se había quedado en su caja en el asiento del copiloto. "Me salen caros canijos" susurro para si misma mientras encendía el motor de su Mustang y comenzaba con el recorrido de camino a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

~ 4 ~

.

.

.

.

-Creo que se te ve mejor el otro vestido- comento Scarlet al ver que el vestido amarillo fosforescente era demasiado llamativo para que Alala lo vistiera

-Pero la tela del otro se ve mas costosa- respondió

-Alala, no te preocupes, no quiero que andes con un vestido "chingame la pupila"

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella

-Con un vestido que en lugar de ocasionar que le hagas tirar la baba a los hombres te agarren de burla

-Gracias Scarlet- respondió

-Vez, ni a ti que gustaba este- respondió sonriente.

La ida de compras se estaba volviendo algo divertido para Scarlet. Ella nunca había sido de las personas que se la pasaban gastando su dinero de un rato al otro, simplemente lo ahorraba para cuando algo pasara. Pero había decidido que un dia como una chica normal no le vendría mal.

Zapatos, blusas, pantalones, faldas, tenis, sandalias… para Alala era algo nuevo, algo que nunca en su vida pensaba volver a repetir y que aprovecharía en ese momento Scarlet también decidió comprar algo de ropa nueva, algunas camisetas que pudiera arreglar a su conveniencia y uno que otro par de tenis nuevos.


End file.
